Changing History: Choices
by AzaldiaTook
Summary: Melody Bernston finds a ring and gets dropped in Middle Earth. DON'T RUN AWAY! Unique ring and a good to decent plot, even if you are sick of the 'girl in ME' stuff, give me a chance, I write well and try to make believable characters. Reviews appreciated
1. Bad Day with a Ring

A/N: Hello everyone! This story is another of those girl gets dropped into ME stories but don't leave yet! She does have a purpose, a big one in fact and if we get there I think you'll like it so just PLEASE stay with me! And yes it is a Boromir/OC but like I said just stay with me! Oh and by the way I write faster if I get reviews and don't hesitate to give me suggestions for the story because I might use them. Enjoy! By the way I own nothing in this story but Mel and her ring, which you will find out about later! ;)

P.S.- I'm in the process of doing some major remodeling so feel free to check back and see what I've changed. I know it's been a long time and you guys are freaking AWESOME to have continued to read this story and actually review and add me to your favorites lists! As a reward this story will get better, I feel I've really grown as a writer and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you!

P.P.S. I rewrote this again guys! I realized that I made a serious Boromir faux pas by having him ride his horse into Rivendell. He lost his horse in the books about halfway between Minas Tirith and Rivendell. Slight detail in the books, but huge for this story. I also took the opportunity to try and make the shock of Mel's sudden transportation here a little more realistic. If you want to reread it you can, but I thought I would let ya'll know!

Chapter 1: Bad Day with a Ring.

"What are you doing?" Mel slammed her notebook shut. Then, she slowly lifted her green eyes to see the angry face of her boss Mr. Grauba.

"Uh, working?" she replied with a small smile. He snatched the notebook away and opened it. His eyes widened as he turned the pages and Mel had a feeling it wasn't because he was impressed. The notebook was almost completely full of elvish words and Tengwar letters. Suddenly he snapped it shut and glared down at Mel who was hanging her head and looking up at him through her brown bangs. He shook the notebook in her face, which made her jump.

"If I ever see anything like this ever again I swear I will fire you!" Mel winced. "Now get to work!" He spun around and stomped off.

_"The raug could have at least given the book back."_ Mel fumed, with a flip of her long curly hair. She sighed, turned to her computer and began typing the report she had been working on before she had been inspired to write an elvish poem. She had no idea why she worked here. She hated it! She hated typing and answering phones and working at a desk. She wanted to be outside! She felt like a caged animal! And she didn't have any friends. Everyone thought she was an obsessed Lord of the Rings freak. Maybe she was. She was one of those people who could write Tengwar and translate English into Quenya or Sindarin. She had read the Lord of the Rings books like a hundred times and watched the movie almost twice that much. She had LotR computer backgrounds, LotR computer screensavers, and a whole bunch of other junk around her house. Ok so she was definitely an obsessed freak but she liked being one so everyone else could just get over it.

A bell rang. Mel looked at the wall clock in the office and leaped from her chair so fast you would have thought she was sitting on a tack. She was free! Her shift was over! She grabbed her jacket and her purse and headed out the door. She breathed deep of the cool crisp October air. Mel's apartment building was only a ten-minute walk through a small patch of trees so she usually left her car at home on nice days and walked to and from work. She zipped up her bright red jacket and headed down a well-worn path through the woods.

As she was walking, she wondered if it would be so horrible if she lost her job. She guessed she could go back to waitressing but she really didn't want to do that either. She wanted to do something she would enjoy but the only thing she really enjoyed was writing about Lord of the Rings. She did not think she could make any money at that unless she decided to become a plagiarist and sell her stuff on the black market. Needless to say, that wasn't really an option.

She was still contemplating her dilemma when something shiny on the ground caught her eye. She bent down to pick up the glittering object and saw it was a large gold ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by tiny diamond chips. Mel thought it was the most beautiful and expensive-looking thing she had ever seen. She glanced around, looking for any sign of the owner. But there was no one in sight.

"_I wonder if it's from someone at the office."_ She wondered.

It looked to be about her size. Since no one was around she decided to try it on just for kicks. After all, it wasn't like she was going to keep it. She slipped it on and it was like it was a part of her. In fact it fit so perfectly Mel could have mistaken it for hers except for one tiny detail. There was no way she could afford it. As she admired the craftsmanship of the ring she began to feel like something was… different. She looked around and began to notice little details about the forest that she hadn't seen before. Like trees that hadn't been in certain places and the way the trees looked.

_'Oh wow,'_ she thought, _'this job must be really getting to me.'_

She bent down to pick up her purse. It wasn't there.

_'That's really weird. Did I leave it at work? I was sure I had it with me.'_

She started to turn around to go back to the office and check when she heard someone walking toward her through the undergrowth. _"Maybe whoever dropped the ring is coming back for it._" She decided to wait and see if they claimed it from her.

But something didn't feel right. The more she looked around, the less familiar her surroundings seemed. She wrapped her arms around her to suppress a shiver. Why did she feel like she was lost? The footsteps drew closer and suddenly, Mel started to feel more nervous about it. What if this wasn't the owner of the lost ring? The steps sounded heavy, like a person too big for the ring she now wore. But she didn't have any time to think about what she should do because the owner of the footsteps suddenly stepped into the golden sunlight. Mel gasped and then snapped her mouth shut to keep from offending the intimidating man in front of her.

She had been right. He was a big man, at least a foot taller than her and very broad in the shoulders. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and intense eyes and wore lots of fur and leather. He also looked like he had been through hell and back. All his weird clothes were muddy and torn and his hair was tangled and damp. He had a small cut on his cheek that looked like it was barely healed. He looked at her first with an expression of surprise, then confusion and then to Mel's annoyance he looked like he was about to laugh! Who did this guy think he was? If anything she should be the one laughing at him in that ridiculous Halloween get-up. She might be crazy, but she at least tried to give the appearance of normalcy. This guy wasn't even trying. He was a straight fruit loop and apparently proud of it. Her annoyance must have shown because the guy immediately changed his expression to one of serious thought. Then he began to walk towards her. That was when she noticed the sword. A big sword. She wondered briefly if it was real and then decided she did not want to find out. She opted instead for immediate terror. Real sword or not, this guy was like twice her size and a lot stronger. What if he was some kind of nutty serial killer? She scrambled backward until she stumbled into a tree. She tried to keep the terror out of her face, but apparently it didn't work very well. He stopped and held out his hand like you would to a frightened animal.

"I am not going to hurt you." He said. He had a nice deep voice that Mel would have found soothing if she hadn't been thinking through all the ways he could kill her and all the places he could bury her body and how long it would take anyone to find her. He smiled and took another two or three steps forward. She wondered if it would do any good to run. She quickly decided that it wouldn't. She didn't know her way through the woods very well. He got about two feet away and stopped.

"What's your name?" he asked in the same gentle tone.

"Why should I tell you?" She answered suspiciously, swallowing her fear. "Who are you?" She was amazed at her ability to speak much less make conversation _and_ be rude.

But he seemed to take it very well. "My name is Boromir son of Denethor, the ruling Steward of Gondor." He replied, with surprising calm, and patience, but Mel barely noticed. She was too busy trying not to fall over! Instead she made a sort of strangled yelp, which made the man look at her in concern.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" She shook her head. She must have heard him wrong. Or he was definitely a nut.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Boromir." Oh god, she had heard him right! Great, he was a fellow LotR nut. Except he didn't look like the kind that downloaded free computer backgrounds. He probably paid for his.

"Yeah, and I'm Arwen Undomiel." She shot back, "What's your real name, jack-ass? And what's with scaring the crap out of me, wandering around in that costume? Are you practicing scaring the little trick-or-treating kids? Halloween is still a few days away you know."

With each sarcastic comment she made, the man who claimed he was Boromir looked more and more confused. When she finally stopped to take a breath, he replied, "My lady, are you ill? The words you speak are unfamiliar to me. And I do not believe that you are an elf, much less the daughter of Lord Elrond."

God, this guy was really into it! "What do you mean am I ill? What don't you understand? Look, the LotR thing is cool and all, but seriously what's your real name?"

"I am not sure what you speak of, but I have already told you, my name is Boromir of Gondor. What is **your **real name? For I know that you are not the Lady Arwen."

Something was nagging at her. Something about this wasn't right. She looked around her again. Now she was absolutely sure she wasn't in the same bit of woods she had been in before. Nothing looked familiar at all. And it wasn't just her imagination. She had walked the path from home to work and back hundreds of times. Where the hell was she?

"Woman," Mel's eyes flicked back to the man in front of her. He was starting to get aggravated, but she was too busy taking in his appearance one more time. Strong, broad-shouldered, about 6'4", dark brown hair, chiseled face, intense grey eyes, dressed in blue and silver. She thought she could just make out a white tree on the front of his tunic beneath the dirt. And when she looked to his side to see his sword again, she nearly choked. A white horn with a silver inlaid tip hung there. How was that possible? It was too accurate, just too real. She brought her eyes back up to his face. "Woman, who are you? Do not try my patience; I have not much left to give."

"Where am I?" she asked, breathless.

His face softened a touch. He still looked irritated, but he answered her, "You are in the foothills just west of the Misty Mountains, near to the elven city of Imladris. Are you lost, my lady?"

It couldn't be real. It didn't exist. It wasn't possible. "But… how… when… oh jesus." She stuttered. Then she fell. Well kind of. She sort of sat down on a tree root but she felt like she was falling. Boromir rushed over to her and she didn't even flinch away. Either she was crazy or he was. Either way, she didn't think he was going to hurt her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Are you ill?"

"No, no I just need a little time to think." Boromir sat down next to her on a tree root. Mel put her head in her hands and tried to rationalize all this. How did this happen? She had just been walking along minding her own business. But she definitely wasn't where she was supposed to be. Was it possible? Maybe she really was losing it. She felt a tentative hand on her shoulder and turned to look into the most concerned eyes she ever saw. He didn't look anything like the actor in the movie and the book barely did him justice.

A random thought flashed through her mind. "_What will I tell him? Will he believe any of this? Why in the world do I care!"_ She thought angrily. _"I've known him all of five minutes! It's not like I'm even sure he's real!"_ But for some reason she knew he was real. Something inside of her was one hundred percent sure that he was as real as it gets. So what was she supposed to do now?

"What day is it?" she asked.

"October the 24th. Why?"

October 24th. Well, at least it was the same date as back home. That gave her a little something to go on anyway. It was the day before… She jerked her head up. Rivendell! Frodo! Council!

"How far did you say we were from Rivendell?" she asked trying not to sound too urgent.

"I did not say."

"Well, technically, I know that." she said, "Could you tell me how far away we are?"

"I will not answer your questions until you answer mine."

_'God could a guy be any more stubborn?'_ she thought. His square jaw was set and his eyes were unwavering. He looked pretty determined. Mel knew she wouldn't win an argument with him. And besides he did have a point. Up to this moment she had been the one asking all the questions and getting all the answers. She sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What are you doing in the middle of the woods wearing those ridiculous clothes?" Mel looked down at her red jacket, white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and sneakers then back at Boromir in his blue coat lined with what looked like deer fur, chain mail and blue tunic. She giggled.

"I suppose I do look sort of ridiculous. But you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me." Mel looked at him in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"Try me. I've heard more unbelievable stories in my life than you could write down in a large book and more than half of them were true. Not much surprises me anymore. Not even strangely clad ladies in the middle of the woods who speak strange words such as tretor treaking and haloweed."

It took her a second to realize he was trying to say 'trick or treating' and 'Halloween'. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Nothing as crazy as my story, believe me. You see I… I don't think I'm from here."

"That much I had gathered." He said, "Where are you from?"

"That's just the thing," she said, studying her shoestrings, "I don't think I'm from anywhere that you have heard of. I don't even think…" she paused and took a deep breath, ready to just get the craziness over with, "I don't even think I'm from this time."

He nodded and studied her solemnly, "How do you think you came to be here?"

"You mean… you believe me?" Mel couldn't believe it. That had been so easy.

"Should I not? It is strange, but not out of the realm of possibility. These are strange times and we are in a strange land. Many believe it to be a magical place. But how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Now Boromir started to look skeptical.

"No really! You see I was walking through the woods, just minding my own business, when I…" she trailed off. Of course! The ring! She lifted her hand to look at the ring that was still on her finger. Why hadn't she thought about this before?

"_Because it's insane!"_ she thought to herself. _"Then again, this is all insane."_ She realized that Boromir had followed her gaze and was now looking at the ring questioningly.

"I, I found this." She stuttered holding her hand out so he could see the ring better. He took her hand in his and examined the ring closely. Then he looked back up at her.

"I know not why, but I do believe you. You have an air of truth about you that is undeniable." He said. He released her hand, stood up and began pacing. He cleared his throat and continued.

"There's just one thing I don't understand. If you come from this other place, this other time, how do you know things about this one such as Rivendell? I did not tell you that Imladris and Rivendell were the same place, yet you seemed to know." With this he turned and looked her straight in the eye and waited for her reply with a calm coolness. She had no idea what to say, but she knew she couldn't lie. He would know if she did.

"Well, there was a man in my world that… wrote about the things in your world like a history. He wrote about Rivendell and you and the…" but she bit her lip and held her tongue.

_'No I can't tell him about the Ring. Not yet, he'll know soon enough.'_

"The what?" Boromir asked as he took a step closer.

"The council you're going to. And what happens afterward." She replied while she mentally patted herself on the back for her quick recovery, fumbling though it was.

"So you know what all the excitement is about? You know about the dream?"

"Yes! That's why we must get to Rivendell! You must go to that Council tomorrow and I have to try to see Lord Elrond because he's probably my best bet for finding out why I'm even here!" Her words were starting to tumble over themselves as ideas formed in her head and she stopped herself before she got tongue-tied. Boromir frowned and sat back down. He was obviously quite shocked by this. Who wouldn't be? Mel knew that she was. She was freaking out! But there were things he had to do and she didn't want him missing something important because he was out messing in the woods with her. Mel hesitated then put a hand on his arm.

"Hey listen." She said. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. Trust me, I'm not handling it well either. But we haven't got a lot of time." He looked up at her and smiled. His big gray eyes startled her so much that she almost jumped back. They were almost clear. Like you could sink into them and never come back. You could read his emotions there like an open book. And his smile lit up his face, even though it was dirty and tired.

"_Stop it! This is Boromir! You know how this story goes! Get a grip!"_ she thought and immediately broke out of her little trance. She sat back and took her hand off his arm. Boromir seemed oblivious to the fact that anything had happened.

"You are right. I will take you to Rivendell. It is probably the safest place for you. Even if you're story were false, I could not in good conscious leave you out in the woods." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up, brushing the dirt off her jeans. She was so grateful that today had been casual Friday at the office. Boromir set off at a quick pace through the trees and Mel found herself scrambling after him.

"You never told me your name." He said. Mel blinked.

"Didn't I?"

"No, you were too busy calling me a jack-ass and demanding MY name." He answered with a hint of playful sarcasm. She blushed and she was glad she was behind him and he couldn't see her. She couldn't believe she had called Boromir a jack-ass! And she couldn't believe he had taken it so well. He was making a joke for God's sake! She thought she might really grow to like this man.

"It's Mel. Melody Bernston."

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Melody Bernston. Though I wish it had been under happier circumstances." He said with a glance behind him. He didn't say anything else. They tramped through the woods for hours and Mel suddenly realized that for someone who went to the gym three times a week, she was really out of shape. She was huffing and puffing along, trying not to make it obvious that she was exhausted and Boromir was up there not even breaking a sweat. The sun had set behind the trees and the stars were already twinkling into view when Boromir finally stopped. Mel was so busy watching her own feet that she almost ran into him.

"Look." He said pointing below them. Mel lifted her head and peered down into the quiet, little valley. There was a small town half hidden in the forest, blending perfectly into its surroundings, tiny lights gradually pricking up out of the windows like tiny stars on earth.

"Rivendell." She whispered.

Boromir turned and smiled at her. "Come." He said. They slowly began their descent into the valley.

A/N: See it's not really that bad. Especially with the rewrites. Don't worry I'll try to make it better before very long. Fights many fights. FYI 'raug' is demon in elvish. REVIEW! Bye!


	2. Breakfast in Rivendell

A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to give a shout out to my reviewers. Empress, thank you for your compliment on my writing and I'll try to make the story a little less typical. To ElvenRanger: Another Boromir fan! Yay! You ought to really like this story if you're a true fan so stick around. To the rest of you REVIEW! Thank you now on with the story.

A/N #2: Wow… is this even the same chapter? I have changed this so much that chapter three isn't even going to make sense anymore! But I'm tired, so sorry for the little bit of a time warp here. I'll work on chapter 3 tomorrow, I promise!

Chapter 2: Breakfast at Rivendell

The next morning Mel woke up in a nice soft bed.

_'Wow! What a dream!'_ she thought as she stretched and opened her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" She jumped back. There was a strange blonde woman in her room. Wait, this wasn't her room! And that woman had pointy ears! Mel groaned.

"Hello" the elf greeted her calmly. "I've heard that you are called Melody. I am pleased to meet you."

"Well, I prefer Mel, but technically Melody is my name." She replied. "Where am I?" The elf chuckled.

"Why you are in Rivendell, Lady Melody! Lord Elrond has been waiting to speak to you, so if you would like, I'll draw you a bath and let him know that you are awake." The elf stood and left the room.

Melody rubbed her eyes and yesterday started to come back to her. Right, Rivendell, Middle Earth, Boromir, the insanity of it all. Was it not enough that everyone else thought she was crazy? Now she really was losing it. She stretched and crawled out of bed. She was still in her jeans and turtleneck from yesterday, but her shoes and socks were gone and nowhere to be found.

The elf-maiden returned and Mel asked her, "Hey, have you seen my shoes?"

She laughed, "Oh those strange things! I threw them out. They looked so worn and we have plenty of slippers for you to wear. You're bath is ready."

Before Mel could utter a word of protest, she left. She sighed. Those had been her favorite sneakers! Sure they were old, but they were comfy! She got up and shuffled to the door the elf had come out of. A steaming tub of water was waiting for her, along with a simple cream cotton dress and a pair of the previously mentioned slippers. She slowly undressed, finally starting to feel the effects of her trudge through the woods yesterday. She seriously hadn't realized that she was so out of shape. Her muscles were screaming in protest. She tried to take off the ring she had found, but she got a little queasy and thought better of it. Might as well just leave it on, something was definitely weird about it. The hot water quickly helped to ease her aching muscles. She sat back and soaked for a while, then used the bar of soap on her hair and the rest of her. She hadn't realized she was so dirty! The water turned a grayish brown and she got out soon after that. She towel dried her hair and ran a brush through it before she stepped into the dress and slippers. The dress was a little long, but the shoes fit and to Mel that was more important. After all, she had more clothes, but her shoes were gone.

She walked into the bedroom and stopped. A tall elf with long brown hair rose to meet her.

"Lady Melody, my name is Elrond and I am the Lord of Imladris. I trust you slept well."

At first Mel didn't think that she could speak. After all this was THE Elrond! He was older than dirt and had seen more and done more than she could ever even imagine doing. And he was a keeper of a ring of power! In short he was the wisest and most powerful person she had ever met and she hadn't even properly met him yet!

When she did find her voice the first thing she said was, "Jesus…"

Elrond gave her an odd look, "What is this Jesus?"

Mel shook her head, "It's just a saying. It's an honor to meet you, Lord Elrond." For a minute she considered trying to curtsy or something, but she didn't want to look like an idiot so she just stood there, gawking and well, looking like an idiot.

Elrond gestured to an empty chair and Mel sat, still not completely sure of herself, "I have heard very strange things about you from Lord Boromir. He seems to think that I may be able to offer you some sort of assistance."

"Well, I was hoping you might. You see, you're probably the smartest guy here and I seem to have fallen into someplace that I don't belong."

"So Boromir was telling me. He seems to think that you believe you are from some other world, is that correct?"

"I don't just believe it, I AM from some other world! And I don't know how I got here. I was just hoping you could help me."

She held out her hand to show him the emerald ring, "I picked this up right before I got here. I'm telling you, I was in my world, I put this on and then I was in yours."

Elrond took her hand and studied the ring for a moment. Then, he started to slip it off her finger. It was as if Mel's body acted on reflex, completely without her consent. She wrenched her hand away and slapped him hard.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, covering her mouth in embarrassment, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It just…"

Elrond held up a hand to silence her, "No, no I should have known. I sensed the power, I just did not realize it had taken such a strong hold." He touched his cheek. A red handprint was starting to develop and Mel thought she might just die from embarrassment. Elrond stood and began to pace, "It is Dwarven in make, of that much I am certain. Made either by dwarves or for dwarves."

"For dwarves?" Mel asked, "You mean it could be one of the Seven?"

Elrond paused, "How do you know of the Seven?"

Mel wished she hadn't interrupted, "I, well, there are these books where I come from…" But Elrond interrupted her with a wave.

"Oh yes, Lord Boromir told me about these books and your knowledge of the council. It seems you know much of our world. Yes, it could be one of the Seven. But knowledge of them has long been lost or forgotten, so there is really only one way to be certain." Elrond paused and Mel held her breath. She couldn't believe she was hearing this! "I think it would be wise for you to join us at the council this afternoon. It will prove if you have one of the Seven, and besides, if what you say is true, than you already know what we are discussing.

"The One Ring." She murmured.

Elrond closed his eyes and sighed, "I have uttered not a word of the council's purpose to anyone, not even my family. Only the wizard Gandalf and hobbits, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee have any knowledge of it." He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "It seems that you have convinced me, Lady Melody. I will help you as best I can."

Mel sighed, "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"Now that is settled, it is nine o'clock in the morning. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

At the mention of food, Mel heard her stomach growl. She hadn't realized that she was starving! "That sounds like a great idea."

Elrond held out his arm. Mel took it and together they walked into the halls of Imladris. Mel tried to soak in every detail, every twist and turn, every piece of architecture, window, door and stairway, as they made their way toward the dining hall. Not only was she in awe of the detail and intricacy of everything around her, but also she was hoping that some of this would stick in her mind so she could find her way back. She seemed to have been born lacking any sense of direction.

Finally they entered the grand dining hall. She was immediately assaulted by the most delicious smells she had ever encountered. It was absolutely heavenly! She looked around the large dining hall full of people, mostly elves, but there were others. There were dwarves and two small people that looked like children. But when Mel looked closer she realized they were hobbits!

_'Probably Merry and Pippin.'_ She thought if the piles of food on their plates were any indication. There were a few Men in the room but to Mel's unexpected disappointment, Boromir wasn't present.

"Here is where I leave you, Lady Melody."

Mel looked up at Elrond surprised, "But you asked me to join you for breakfast. I thought that meant you would be staying with me."

"I am sorry, my lady, but there are many things that I must see to, and one of them I have just remembered and requires my immediate attention. I hope you will forgive me."

Mel's eyes were drawn to the red mark still prominent on the elf-lord's cheek and she dropped her eyes, "No apologies necessary, my lord."

"Good. I will see you at the council at noon. Do you think you can find the way?"

Mel glanced at the two hobbits laughing across the hall and smiled, "Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Elrond just nodded and without another word turned and left her standing in the hall. Mel wrapped her arms around herself for a moment, then straightened up and strode over to a table loaded down with food. Everything was strange to her so she just picked things at random and put them on her plate. Then she made her way to the table containing the two hobbits.

She sat down quietly and began to eat as slowly as she could. She'd had no idea how hungry she was. Before long the hobbits looked up at her.

"Hey, you're not an elf!" said one.

The other backhanded his arm, "Don't be rude." He whispered. Then he smiled at her, "Don't mind my cousin. He just let's his mouth fly off the handle sometimes. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and this," here he ruffled his cousin's hair, "is Peregrin Took. And you are?"

Mel was taken aback by their friendliness, "I'm Mel. It's very nice to meet you Merry and Pippin."

Both of them gave her a very odd look. Then, Pippin piped up, "Are you a wizard?"

Mel was completely thrown off balance by that question, "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"How did you know I go by Pippin?"

Mel suddenly realized her blunder and quickly scrambled to fix it, "I, uh, heard that there were two mischievous hobbits running about the place, named Meriadoc and Peregrin, but who went by Merry and Pippin." A blonde elf a few seats away looked at her strangely, but the hobbits were fooled by the fib, no doubt helped with the mention of their infamy about the house.

"You mean people are actually talking about us? Did you hear that Merry? We're famous!" Mel let out a small sigh of relief and dug into her food, while conversation went on around her. It was all completely fascinating to her, yet mind-boggling at the same time. She often had to remind herself that she was now in Middle-Earth, not normal Earth.

She finished her food just as Merry and Pippin were getting up for thirds, "Well, I guess we'll see you around, Mel."

"I'm sure we will." She said, smiling. They had no idea just how soon that would be.

Mel left the dining hall and decided to do a little exploring. After all, how often was she in an elven city? And if she didn't go too far, surely she could find her way back to the dining hall and follow the hobbits to the council. How hard could it be?

Before she got two steps from the door, she heard a voice behind her, "My lady!"

She started to ignore it. Who would be calling for her? But she couldn't ignore it when she heard, "Lady Mel!"

She turned and saw the blonde elf from earlier striding across the hall toward her. This was not something she needed. How was she supposed to explain herself? She thought about just running, but it was too late for that. He was standing right in front of her, smiling.

"I believe you are new to Imladris. You have the look of one not accustomed to elven ways. I would be honored to show you a few of the beauties of the city."

Mel looked at him suspiciously. He was still smiling and his face looked innocent enough. She knew that he hadn't forgotten her slip up with the hobbits, but for now he seemed to be letting it slide. She took his outstretched arm. After all, what harm could it do?

"Thank you, sir. It seems you have an advantage over me. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"My name is Legolas." Mel swallowed a knot in her throat as they started to walk down the hall. "_Here we go again."_

"I'm pleased to meet you, your highness."

Legolas smiled down at her, "Ah, I see you know a bit about me as well."

"Yes, a bit. I know you are the son of Thranduil and the prince of Mirkwood and that you are here to attend the council this afternoon."

"You know quite a bit more than I thought! And what about you, Lady Mel? What business brings you to Rivendell?"

"Accident."

"Well, what a most fortunate accident." He said smiling at her. Mel smiled back. He was quite handsome. They reached a pair of double doors.

"Here we are!" proclaimed Legolas opening one of the doors for Mel. She walked out onto a long balcony that overlooked the valley, "From here you can see all of Rivendell spread out before you."

She walked to the edge and looked out. The sight took her breath away. The fall colors seemed to be painted on perfectly. Everything about the elven city blended so well that Mel couldn't tell where the city ended and the valley began. The sun glinted off of the towers and sparkled on the stream that ran through the middle of everything. It was one of the most beautiful things that Mel had ever seen.

"One could stand and take in the sight of it all day." Legolas commented beside her.

Mel paused, "Legolas, why didn't you say anything?" She looked over at him, "You knew I lied to the hobbits. Why didn't you say anything?"

The prince smiled, "I've found that when someone knows more than they should there is always a reason and either I or someone else will find out sooner or later. When you are ready, perhaps I will learn your reason. Until then, I am content with the knowledge that I have."

Mel thought it was a strange answer, but didn't know what else to say. Besides, as long as he wasn't telling, that was enough for her; "I think I'll sit out here for a while. I know you probably have things to do, your highness."

Legolas bowed to her, "Please, Lady Mel, call me Legolas."

"Only if you'll stop calling me Lady. Its just Mel, the rest sounds silly."

He smiled, "As you wish. Until we meet again."

"At the council."

He raised an eyebrow, "You will be there?" Mel nodded, "Then you shall sit by me if it pleases you."

Mel grinned, "It would please me very much, thank you."

With that, Legolas bowed and left her to herself. She sat on a bench and stared out at this strange new world she had found herself in.


	3. Where You Belong

A/N:  Ok so here is the new and improved Chapter 3!  I hope you guys are enjoying the revised chapters.  I'm working diligently to get every chapter up to speed so I can start writing some new material.  Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Where You Belong

            About an hour later Boromir burst out of a door on to the balcony near Mel.  She smiled when she saw him, but didn't say anything.  He looked troubled and she wondered if he had just seen Aragorn like in the movie.  He stood for a moment with his hands on the railing, gazing out at the scenery before him.  Then he turned as if to go back inside.  That was when he saw her.  At first he looked startled, but he then he smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

            "My lady, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

            Mel shrugged, "You looked like you had something on your mind.  I didn't want to interrupt." She slid down to one end of the bench and patted the other side, "Want to sit?"

            He sat down next to her and leaned back, "So, how do you like Imladris, Lady Melody?"

            "Call me, Mel, it's so much easier."

            "But Melody is a lovely name.  It rolls pleasantly off the tongue."

            Mel rolled her eyes, "Fine, but drop the Lady bit, that's just too much work."

            "As you wish, Melody.  As I was saying, what do you think of Rivendell?"

            Mel smiled, ""It's more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.  There aren't a lot of people though.  I like being around people."

            "You would love Minas Tirith.  There are many people of all different backgrounds living there.  It is always bustling and buzzing with life.  And when you look out across Gondor from the watch towers as the sun sets…" Boromir trailed off, searching for words, "It is one of the great sights of Middle Earth." He finished.

            Mel sighed, "I would love to see that."

            Boromir smiled, "Perhaps one day I will take you.  It would be a privilege to show you my home."

            Mel smiled, "That's very kind of you, Boromir, but I don't think I'll be staying much longer."

            He hung his head, "So you spoke with Lord Elrond?"

            "Yes, he's agreed to try to help me get back."

            There was an awkward silence for a moment.  Mel fidgeted a little, but Boromir didn't move, just gazed out across the valley.

            "I don't want to."  Mel said finally.

            "What?"

            ""I don't want to go away… Leave this place… Go home.  I'm so awkward and unwanted there.  Here… well, I'm already starting to feel as if I belong." She said.

            Boromir was silent for a moment.  Then he said, "Then stay."

            Mel shook her head and chuckled, "No that's not really an option."

            "Of course it is.  It is your life; you should live it where you please.  If you truly feel as if Middle Earth pleases you then you should stay here."

            Mel stood up and leaned on the railing, "Boromir, I have to go back.  You must know that.  I mean look at me!  As much as I feel like it, I don't belong here."

            "How do you know?" He asked, joining her, "After all, you have only been here one day.  With time…"

            "I would get comfortable.  And then I would start saying things, letting things slip.  The things that I know could seriously mess up history here!  I can't risk that."

            "Maybe that is why you are here.  Did you think of that?  Maybe you are supposed to change something."

            The more she thought about it, the more Boromir started to make sense.  Surely being dropped into Middle Earth at this particular place, at this specific time wasn't just a freak accident.  Maybe he was right.  Maybe she was supposed to stay.  Maybe it was fate.

            Mel looked up at Boromir and she saw him at Amon Hen.  She saw the last scene of the movie.  She saw him fighting to protect Merry and Pippin, in her mind as if she were seeing him fighting right in front of her.  She heard his battle cry and the cries of the orcs that he felled.  She could almost smell their stink in the air.  She saw the Uruk-Hai walking boldly down the hill with his bow in hand.  And finally she saw Boromir with three arrows in his chest.  She saw him lying on the ground dying.  A single tear slipped down her cheek.  And she knew she couldn't stay.  If she did she knew she would change it and she couldn't do that.  That was the fate of this world.  It was supposed to happen.

            "You don't understand." She whispered.  Then she turned and ran, leaving Boromir understanding even less about this strange girl than before.

A/N:  Wow that is a really short chapter.  Oh well, on to Chapter 4!


	4. The Council

A/N: Yay a new chap! Well now to recognize my reviewers.

**To Ameliebabie:** I have to agree with you. Sean Bean and Orlando Bloom are quite hot. But on to your question, yes the people in my story do look like the people in the movie, but not exactly. It's like this. You know when you see a random person on the street and they look exactly like someone you know but then you look again and they don't? That's kind of the thing I'm going' for. I hope you understand. Thanks for the review!

**To Lady Fae:** Welcome to the slowly growing family of my reviewers! Keep it up!

**To ElvenRanger:** Don't worry about Legolas I've got it all figured out and thanks for the blessing.

**To Blackstardust:** I've always wondered what Boromir would have been like without the Ring. I'm glad I'm not alone. Keep reviewing!

Now on with the story! New and improved! Dig in Kids!!!

***********************************************************************************************

Chapter 4: The Council

She almost immediately regretted leaving Boromir so hastily. Now how was she supposed to find her way? She tried to remember how to find the dining hall and turned down a few halls that looked familiar, but very soon every hall started to look the same. She stopped and sighed. If she kept going the way she was, she would never get there in time! She rubbed her eyes and turned down another hall. And came upon two beings who had to be dwarves, short and stout with long beards, one white and one fiery red. She smiled. It could only be Gimli and his father Gloin. Their backs were turned to her so she took a few steps back around the corner and watched them walk away. She didn't think she could have been luckier. Not only was she going to get to the council, but also she was going to be following two of the most famous dwarves of all time! She would have skipped down the hall, except that would have gotten her too close to the dwarves and they would have known she was following them.

They twisted and turned through the halls, some of which Mel was certain she had already passed, and finally the path opened up into the beautiful courtyard where the council was to be held. She had stayed far enough behind to escape notice from the dwarves, but when she walked in after them Legolas' sharp eyes found her immediately and he waved her over. She smiled and took a seat next to him.

He leaned over and whispered, "Following dwarves, Mel?" He tutted at her, "It is unfair to take advantage of beings with lesser intelligence." He was smiling.

Her jaw dropped, "Why Legolas! How could you say such a thing?" At first the elven prince looked chastened, but Mel smiled at him, "I would never take advantage of a lesser being unless it was absolutely necessary."

Legolas started to laugh, but soon took control of himself, "Well played, my lady."

She smiled and started to thank him, but just then Boromir walked in. Their eyes met and Boromir frowned as if in deep, troubling thought. Then he dropped his eyes and took his seat across from Elrond's grand chair. Mel felt her heart drop to her stomach and a feeling of disappointment came over her. She immediately tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't completely go away.

Suddenly, she realized that Legolas had asked her a question, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what was troubling you? Your face dropped quite suddenly."

She turned her back on the man of Gondor and smiled at Legolas, "Nothing. Sorry I worried you." She could feel eyes burning into her back, and then told herself she was being silly.

Before Legolas could question her further, Elrond stood and began the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…"

"_Blah, Blah, Blah." _Mel thought. She could quote this entire speech. To pass the time she looked around to identify the other people at the council she knew. There was Gimli of course, beside his father Gloin and opposite her was Aragorn. Gandalf was a few chairs down from her, next to Frodo, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit jumped nervously then stood and walked to the pedestal in the middle of the room. Slowly, he placed a gold object that Mel knew to be the Ring on the pedestal and walked back to his chair. He sat with a sigh.

"So it is true." said Boromir quietly. Mel put her hands in her lap and looked down at her own ring. She knew what came next. The One Ring began to murmur, but nothing could have prepared her for what it said to her.

_I know you, Calenhiril. I know of your purpose, your destiny. That which you most fear will come to pass. Mel felt her stomach twist into a knot at that name. What did that mean? Was she this Calenhiril? If so what thing did the ring think she was afraid of? She looked up to see Boromir looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. Fear? What was that awful thing telling him that would make him afraid? Suddenly his eyes cleared and he looked away from her. Then he got a different look in his eye, an ugly look, one of greed. Then, he stood._

_"In a dream," he said, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west," Mel thought she saw him turn to her and smile, but it was so brief she couldn't be certain, "A pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He started to approach the ring, "Isildur's Bane…" he murmured, his finger hovering over the golden band._

_Mel couldn't stand it anymore. She leaped from her seat at the same moment as Elrond, both yelling in unison, "Boromir!"_

_Then Gandalf began reciting the dark speech, "Ash nazg durbatulûk,"_

_Mel fell back into her chair, gasping. She had never guessed there was such power! "Ash nazg gimbatul,"_

_The sky had turned dark in an instant, thunder rolled over their heads. Mel closed her eyes and just wished for it to be over. Impulsively, she reached over and grabbed Legolas' hand. He took it and held on tightly. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

_As Gandalf finished, the sky lightened again and Mel heard a bird chirp overhead. Everything else was silent. She took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eyes. She looked at Legolas and saw him taking deep breaths as though to steady himself._

_"Are you ok?" she whispered. She wished her voice wasn't shaking._

_Legolas opened his eyes and smiled, "Yes, thank you. And you?"_

_She nodded. Then, she realized she was still holding his hand. She let go and put her hands in her lap, "Sorry." She said. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks._

_"No need. It was comforting to have a friend."_

_Elrond finally recovered himself, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"_

_Gandalf suddenly looked weak and drained, leaning on his staff. His voice was raspy as he replied, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He glared at Boromir, "The Ring is altogether evil!"_

_He sat down as Boromir started at it again, "No, it is a gift!" He stood and Mel dropped her eyes, "A gift to the foes of Mordor!" It was another speech she knew by heart. "Why not use this ring?"_

_Stop Boromir! You don't know what you're saying! Thought Mel silently, but she waited. "I will not mess with history." She whispered as Boromir went through his sob story of how many people from Gondor had died protecting Middle Earth. Legolas glanced at her in concern._

_"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Even though Mel had known he was going to say that she still could have kissed Aragorn, but she didn't think that Arwen would have liked that too much._

_"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"_

_"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir with a look of contempt on his face. Mel just wanted to get up and slap him. Please, stop. This wasn't the man who had taken her out of the woods. It wasn't even the man she had spoken to earlier that morning. He was a different person entirely, a person that Mel didn't like at all._

_"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas exclaimed leaping to his feet. Mel wanted to just get up and hug him, but all she could do was look at her feet. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."_

_"Aragorn?" Boromir said with disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?" Why did he have to sound so condescending?_

_"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Continued Legolas, but Aragorn was getting embarrassed._

"_Sit down Legolas." Aragorn said in elvish. Legolas looked confused but did as he was told._

"_Gondor has no King." Boromir said proudly. Then he looked at Mel and held her gaze. "Gondor needs no King." Mel held his stare for a while with a sad look, then looked down again. Boromir was wrong. He sat down and sighed._

"_Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Stated Gandalf. Elrond stood again._

"_You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife._

"_What are we waiting for?" Exclaimed Gimli as he hoisted his axe and made for the Ring._

"_Gimli wait!" Mel cried and without thinking rose to stop him, but she was too late. Gimli hit the Ring with all his might and there was a sound like an explosion. Mel covered her ears and cried out. The dwarf went flying and landed on his back, a stunned look on his face. Suddenly, he looked up at Mel and a look of suspicion crossed his features. But, Elrond spoke before the dwarf could gather his wits._

"_The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess," said Elrond calmly. Mel took the opportunity to sit back down, hoping no one noticed. If anyone did, they didn't say anything. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." And then… there was silence. You could have a heard someone drop a pin a mile away that's how quiet it was._

"_One does not just simply walk into Mordor." began Boromir._

_Does he never give up? The thought made Mel smile. I guess not._

"_Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It's a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." A chill ran down Mel's spine. It was creepy enough in the book and in the movie, but to have it described like that by a real person was enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life!_

"_Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"_

"_Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" cried Legolas leaping to his feet, his eyes flashing. "The Ring must be destroyed!"_

"_And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" exclaimed Gimli, who had returned to his chair, glaring at the elf-prince. Legolas looked down at the dwarf with white-hot malice._

"_And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" continued Boromir rising from his chair. Legolas had eyes only for the thoughtless dwarf. Gimli jumped from his seat._

"_I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" At this all the twenty elves in attendance, except Elrond leapt to their feet in dismay and would have probably torn the foolish dwarf limb from limb if Legolas hadn't, surprisingly, held them back. Before you could say 'Arda gone awry' everyone excluding Elrond, Aragorn, Frodo and Mel was yelling and insulting one another and their respective races with any and all of the foul names they could think of. Mel sat calmly and watched Frodo with interest as he studied the Ring. She knew what it was doing to him. She saw the resolve build in his eyes until he stood and yelled as loud as he could._

"_I will take it!" Mel smiled as the hobbit took a step forward and yelled again. "I will take it!" Everything stopped as the arguing peoples all turned to stare at this unlikely little hero, "I will take the ring to Mordor!"_

_Elrond stood once again and smiled at the hobbit, "I think that you are right to do this Frodo." He said with a sound of prophecy to his voice, "This is the time of the Shire folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and councils of the great. But it is a heavy burden and I will not lay it on you. But you take it freely and so I give it to you and say that your choice is right."_

"_But surely you won't send him alone!" cried Sam as he came running from behind the bush where he had been hiding and stood next to Frodo._

"_No indeed!" said Elrond. "You at least shall go with him for it seems hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed in embarrassment. Mel smiled at him and looked at the rest of the council. They were all staring (some with mouths agape) at the two brave hobbits. The sight was so funny that Mel couldn't help but let out a small giggle to herself._

_***********************************************************************************************_

_A/N: I know, not much about Mel in this one but we'll get to her in the next chapter I promise. This was just kind of a fill in chapter between important scenes. See ya next time, and don't forget… REVIEW!_


	5. The Council: Part Two

A/N: Oh look I'm baaaaccckkk! Now on to part two of the Council. When we last left Elrond had decided that Frodo and Sam would take the One Ring to Mordor. That's about all that matters.

Sorry no really personal review thanks today but I would like to thank ElvenRanger and Lady Fae for being so supportive. You know I love you guys! And Nuanniel I love that scene in the movie too. Orlando Bloom is hot! Sorry had to say it. Keep the reviews coming! And now the epic saga continues *insert strange Star Wars music here* Have fun!

P.S. Wow! Two revised chapters in one night! I am on a roll! And just begging to be exhausted for work tomorrow! I am so screwed! Anyway, enjoy, I'm going to bed!

***********************************************************************************************

Ch. 5: The Council Part II

"And now I would like to turn the attention of this council onto another matter." Elrond announced. Everyone looked rather confused, including Mel. What other matter could there possibly be?

"It is the matter of the woman who sits in our midst, a young woman named Melody Bernston." Everyone turned to stare at her, "Please rise, Lady Melody, and step forward."

_This cannot be happening!_ She thought nervously, as she stood and faced the circle of mostly unfamiliar faces. She felt a knot growing in her stomach.

"It seems the lady has come into possession of a ring." Elrond said. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps you had better tell them your story, Melody."

She looked up at Elrond. There was no way she was going to tell all these people the craziness that was happening to her! Had he lost his mind? They'd laugh her out of Rivendell!

Elrond smiled at her, "Just start at the beginning." Then he sat down.

_He has lost his mind!_ She thought as she turned to face the council again. Her eyes fell on Boromir. He sat and looked at her calmly. But his look spoke volumes to her. It said _I believe you._

She took a deep breath and looked around, "What I'm going to tell you about me may seem kind of… well, odd but it's the honest truth." She took another deep breath. "I'm not from this world or this time." There were various murmurs and whispers from the council, but Boromir never faltered. He just nodded and continued to hold her steady with his eyes. So she kept talking. She told them everything, how she had found a ring in the forest and been somehow transported here, found by Boromir and brought to Rivendell. Everyone sat in silence as she finished. She stood and waited, waited for the inevitable laughter, the scorn, and the ridicule.

Legolas was the first to speak, "So the mystery is finally revealed!" He said. He smiled and stood, "My friends, I met the Lady Melody over breakfast this morning and I can tell you that she seemed much out of place in our presence, not used to our customs and traditions. She listened in rapt attention to small conversation and was in fact knowledgeable of things she ought not to have been." He looked at her and his smile widened, "Such as the names of the two young hobbits not in our midst today." He turned back to the council, "I believe her story, though I know not the way in which she came to us. If this ring is then perhaps more study of the ring is necessary."

"Indeed Prince of Mirkwood," said Elrond, "Hold up the Ring, Melody, so all can see it."

Mel swallowed and did as she was told, feeling a little silly. After a moment, Gimli stood.

"That ring is of Dwarven make! I would know the work of my kinsmen anywhere!"

Several heads nodded and murmured. "Yes, Gimli," said Elrond, "The work of the Dwarves is not easily mistaken. Do you recognize it?"

He shrugged, "We make so many treasures, my lord, all of such fine quality, that it is near impossible to distinguish them all. It is Dwarven, but I know not the origin." The dwarf frowned, "However,"

_Oh no._ Mel thought. That did not sound good.

"All of this seems a little out of place to me." His voice had gotten haughty, "She just shows up in the woods, supposedly from another world with a ring of power on her finger that we don't know anything about and the gift of foresight…"

"I don't have foresight." She interrupted.

"You knew my name!" He yelled, "I don't know what you call that where you come from, but here it's usually a sign of foresight." he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"If anyone had foresight it was Tolkien! I just read his books about this place; I didn't even believe it existed." She replied trying to stay calm. Why did dwarves have to be so annoyingly stubborn?

"Well whatever it is, she supposedly knows what's going to happen but she won't tell us. That seems rather strange to me."

"If I tell you I'll screw it up!" she screamed at the dwarf now very frustrated. Why couldn't he see? She had to make him see! Suddenly, a bush right behind Gimli shot out its branches and wrapped around the dwarf's feet, hands and midsection.

"What?!" he yelled as he was lifted into the air. "Put me down! What trickery is this?! Put me down, I say! I'll chop you down if you don't let me go!"

Mel's mouth dropped open as the dwarf swung about in the air. What was happening? She thought she heard a tiny voice in her head.

"_I will help you make him see."_

"Melody, is this your doing?" Elrond asked. Mel thought she heard a hint of amusement in his voice, but she was too shocked to really register it. She just stared at the swinging dwarf. Suddenly, she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Melody?" Elrond said again.

"My lord, I don't know what's going on." She answered. Gimli had finally given up and was just hanging in the air, glaring at Mel with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Try to see if you can put him down." Elrond prodded.

Mel nodded and closed her eyes. She remembered the tiny voice she had heard and sought it out, _"It's time to put him down."_ She thought.

The bush shuddered once. Then, gently, it placed the dwarf on the ground. Mel thought she heard a sigh, _"He was heavy."_

Mel opened her eyes and smiled as the bush unraveled from around Gimli. But as soon as he was free the dwarf grabbed his axe and started toward the now fully normal bush.

"NO!" Mel screamed, running for the bush. Faster than a thought, Boromir leaped up and had the stunned dwarf on the ground with a dagger at his throat.

"Be careful dwarf or this won't be just fun and games anymore." Boromir whispered threateningly. Gimli swallowed hard. There was an uncertain pause, and then Gimli dropped his axe with a clatter. Boromir removed the dagger slowly and went back to his seat. Gimli rubbed the spot where the dagger had been and cautiously got up, picking up his axe. Mel was in his seat in front of the bush. Gimli sighed and approached her warily.

"May I have my seat, my Lady?"

"When I have that axe." She replied calmly holding out her hand. Gimli snorted.

"Come now! I won't chop down your bewitched bush!"

"It's not bewitched! And if you don't plan on cutting it down then you have no need of that axe anyway."

"I will not give up my one defense!" Gimli exclaimed once again becoming extremely irritated with this annoying girl.

"Then you will not have your seat. You can sit on the floor or take my chair if you prefer." Mel said slyly pointing to the only other empty seat right next to Legolas, who was smiling. Everyone knew that dwarves simply could not stand elves and vice versa and these two seemed to have already started a rivalry. So grumbling and muttering something about 'confounded girls and their emotional ideals.' he handed over his axe. Mel smiled triumphantly, stood and walked back to her seat beside Legolas who immediately gave her a pat on the back. Elrond stood and spoke.

"I have never heard of a Dwarven ring that had power over plants."

"Nor one that was so humorous!" added Legolas which invoked quite a few chuckles and another growl and look of death from Gimli.

"I cannot explain this without more study." continued Elrond. "I had hoped there would be another here who might be able to explain this ring. I still don't understand how you got here, Melody. I don't know if it will ever be explained. Perhaps you are here with a purpose that will be revealed later." Mel looked at Boromir and found that he was smiling at her. She smiled back and turned to listen to Elrond.

"I will study this ring further with you and perhaps we will find you a way home. For now this council is over. On the matter of the One Ring, I will choose companions for the Ring bearer and inform you of my choices at a later date." With this the Council rose and began to exit the room.

***********************************************************************************************

A/N: I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I really tried to make it funny, but it probably wasn't. Anyway REVIEW!


	6. To Halibut with History

A/N: Hi everybody! Listen I forgot to put this in my last chapter and you kinda need to know it for the rest of the story. If you see anything in _italics,_ those are thoughts. Anyway, thought you might like to know. By the way this is totally redone for those of you who haven't read my A/N yet!

**Chapter 6: To Halibut with History**

Elrond immediately began seeing Mel everyday. He would meet her after breakfast and lead her to a garden or courtyard and drill her for at least an hour at a time, trying to study the effects of her ring. To Mel it was the most boring and frustrating thing she had ever had to do. Immediately afterward she would bolt out of the training ground and begin to search frantically for Boromir, Legolas or one of the hobbits. She usually found Boromir first, whether she was actually looking for him or not. It was almost creepy, but it was all right because Boromir could always make her feel special. He and Legolas were quickly becoming her best friends and she soon forgot her troubles if she was with them. She could tell them anything, even rant about Elrond and she knew that she would find compassion and understanding. The hobbits were just hysterical. When she found them, she knew she was in for a laugh.

She also created an unlikely friendship with the twins, Elrohir and Elladan. It happened like this. Mel was once again searching for anyone or anything that would possibly take her mind off of this confounded ring. As she was jogging and not exactly watching where she was going, she tripped on a rug and fell right into an elf, who then fell right on his face. She didn't think she had ever been so embarrassed in her entire life.

" Oh I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Mel asked, as she scrambled to get off the elf's back. To her astonishment, instead of acting hurt or angry, he began to laugh. Hysterically. He just lay on his back for a good minute or two and laughed. Well, Mel just didn't know what to do so she sat in the middle of the hall, feeling foolish until the elf decided to speak.

"I'm sorry that I laughed, but I thought it was so funny that you actually thought you, a maiden, had hurt me." He sat up and sat facing her in the hall. He had long brown hair and sparkling gray eyes. Mel was a little insulted by what this elf was insinuating.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a weakling because I'm a woman?" She asked.

The elf's eyes twinkled, "Well… yes."

Mel couldn't honestly tell if he were joking or not, but if it were a joke there didn't seem to be any harm in continuing it, "Well, high and mighty elf, would you perhaps like to help me on that aspect since you're so very superior in strength to me?" She asked sarcastically.

The elf pretended not to notice the sarcasm that was dripping from every word she had spoken, "Certainly, my lady. Meet me at the entrance to the rose garden in an hour, dressed for work, because that is what you'll be doing." With that he picked himself up, brushed himself off and walked down the corridor, leaving Mel on the floor.

_"Great! Now what have I gotten myself into? This should be interesting."_ She thought as she got up and began to wander back to her room. As she walked she hummed a little tune that she had heard someplace, she wasn't sure where and she wasn't even sure what it was, but she thought it was cute. So, she hummed and hummed and suddenly realized that in her humming, she had gotten totally and completely (you guessed it) lost. She wandered for a bit longer until she was certain that she was lost. Then she stopped and the funniest thing happened. The elf she had run into came out of a room almost directly in front of her, his nose stuck in a book. Thinking that she didn't have anything to lose, she walked toward the elf.

"Hey, almighty elf!" she yelled down the hall. He turned around and gave her a strange look.

"Are you referring to me?" he asked in an innocent tone, but Mel wouldn't be fooled by his feigned innocence.

"No, I'm referring to the invisible elf that is standing in the hall behind you. Of course I'm talking to you!" she replied, irritably. The elf looked perplexed and a little hurt.

_"Serves him right!"_ She thought with satisfaction, _"He shouldn't have messed with me!"_

"Forgive me, but I don't believe we've met." The elf said still looking perplexed. Mel rolled her eyes. This guy was definitely starting to get on her nerves.

"Hello! I only ran you over! Here let me refresh your memory. I knocked you down, accidentally, and you then proceeded to insult me, by telling me, I was weak because I was a woman! I then, very sarcastically asked you if you would like to assist me with that since you were a high and mighty elf and you, as a result, invited me to meet you at the garden entrance in an hour. Does any of this sound familiar?"

The look on the elf's face went from perplexed to realization to amusement during Mel's little account. When she had finished, he smiled at her, "Ah, now I understand. You, like so many others, have mistaken me for my brother, Elladan. I apologize for his behavior, but we are nothing alike in personality though we are identical in looks. I am Elrohir."

Mel felt the blood run to her face. She remembered reading about Elrond's twin sons and even remembered, now that she thought about it, seeing them around Rivendell. All she could think to say was, "Oh," She studied Elrohir intently trying to see something different between he and his twin, but couldn't seem to find anything. There had to be something besides personality that told them apart, there always was in twins. Her younger twin sisters had little things about them that she could see. Then again, she was their sister. She realized uncomfortably that she was staring at Elrohir and quickly looked down and filled the embarrassing silence, "My name is Mel. Sorry about all that stuff I said."

Elrohir smiled, "No apologies are necessary, Lady Melody. I recognized you from the council my father held, but it would be unlikely that you would recognize the difference between twins at first glance. Was there something you needed or did you call me simply because you wanted to insult my brother?"

Mel suddenly remembered the embarrassing reason she had had for calling the elf, "I… I'm lost… again. I can't seem to find my way to my room. I'm sure if I could find the library I could find it, but I'm all turned around."

Elrohir offered his arm, "Then, come Mel. I will help you find your way."

_"What is up with guys in this place offering an arm to you?"_ Mel wondered as she obligingly took it and let herself be led. As the two wandered the halls of Rivendell, they talked and Mel told her tale, in a little more detail than she had told at the council, which Elrohir had heard already. Soon they were standing in front of the library doors.

"Now I fear I must allow you to go on your way, Mel. I must return this book and I believe you have an appointment with my brother." Elrohir stated bowing to her.

"Thanks for helping me out." She replied.

"It was my pleasure. Now go or you will be late." Mel quickly turned and set off for her room at a fast pace. Elrohir watched her until she was out of sight, then he shook his head and smiled. He had a feeling that Elladan had no idea what he was getting into.

Mel found her room quite easily after that and quickly changed into a loose white shirt and a pair of breeches she had borrowed indefinitely (stolen) from a closet, she had found one day while wandering. She then ran to the garden. It was one of the few places she could get to from her room without getting herself turned around.

Elladan was waiting patiently at the gate, "Well, at least you are punctual." He said with a smile.

"I have more than that working for me, Elladan." Mel said, using his name casually.

He started, "How did you…"

"You're twin Elrohir was most helpful in procuring your name. Now it seems we are even. I know your name and I believe you know mine." Mel interrupted him, walking through the gate. She was quite proud of herself for having one up on him. As she walked by, she heard Elladan mutter something about Elrohir and not knowing what was coming to him. She smiled inwardly.

"So are you going to put me in my place today or not?" Mel asked, impatiently. Elladan smiled at her mysteriously and followed her through the gate, taking the lead. He took her to a secluded clearing in the garden that she had not been to previously. It was quite beautiful with a small stream bubbling through it to one side and trees surrounding it. He turned to face her and tossed a sheath to her that she caught, but she almost dropped it. It was heavier than she had thought it would be. She hoped that Elladan hadn't noticed as she examined the sheath. It was fairly plain with no marking in the dark leather.

"Are you going to look at the sword or are you going to fight with sheathe?" Elladan asked sarcastically. Mel glared at him and, with a quick fluid motion like she had seen in countless movies, unsheathed the weapon he had given her. It was also quite plain, but very obviously sharp. She would have to be careful that she didn't cut herself. She heard the sound of metal on leather and looked up to see Elladan unsheathing a sword of his own.

_"Dear God, he's going to fight me."_ She thought with nervousness, _"Doesn't he know, I've never used a sword before? Of course he doesn't! I never told him! And that would just make his day! Great! What am I gonna do now?"_ There was no way she was backing out now. There had to be a way to get out of this without looking like an idiot, but at the moment she didn't see how that was going to happen.

Elladan could almost see the wheels in her mind turning and realized what was going on. The girl had never held a sword in her life! He smiled slyly. This was going to be fun. He got into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Mel immediately copied his stance. _"When in Rome…"_ she thought.

"I was born ready." She replied. Elladan cocked his head. He admired her bravery even if it was foolish. He might as well go easy on her. He started to circle her and she followed. He could almost believe that she had done this before. That was until he lunged. She blocked it, but it was sloppy and left her wide open for an attack, but Elladan let her go, playing with her. Letting her believe that she was in control. He backed away and circled again, waiting. Mel regained her balance and followed again, watching him cautiously. He lunged again. This time, Mel was not caught as off-guard as she had been and blocked coming right back with an attack that Elladan easily blocked. Mel backed off and Elladan attacked again.

"_Time to end this little game and get some real work done_." He thought. He attacked a little more fiercely and backed her up into a tree. Mel knew that she was trapped and tried to maneuver herself out of the corner she was in, but she didn't have the skill of Elladan. He soon had his sword to her throat and was up against her, pinning her to the tree. She could smell his breathe; it smelled like cherries. She wondered if they had cherries in Middle Earth.

"You have to forfeit." He said smiling. Mel realized that he had been playing with her the whole time and for a moment it made her angry. Then she felt the cold metal of the sword on her throat. She decided angry, rash decisions were not the way to go at the moment.

"Fine, fine! I give, I surrender, I forfeit, whatever!" she rambled. Elladan smiled and took a few steps back, putting his sword away. Mel did the same, and then sat on the ground next to the tree to collect herself. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the bark of the tree. Elladan sat down next to her and let her rest for a bit before he ventured a comment.

"You're not too bad, you know, for a beginner. Of course you made all the common mistakes that I would have expected, but you went on longer than I thought you would. You've got spunk too, that helps. With practice you could make a decent swordsman…er, woman."

Mel opened one eye and looked at him. "Are you giving me a compliment?"

Elladan glanced at the ground and began to pick at the grass, "Well, not a compliment really, I was just making comment that's all."

Mel laughed, "You know, for an elf you're a terrible liar!" She said, lightheartedly. She stretched and got to her feet, getting her sword out again, "So are you going to teach me how to use this thing properly or what?"

Elladan leapt to his feet and looked Mel over, "It won't be easy. There will be no days off and we'll probably work for hours. I won't go easy on you. You have a lot to learn."

Mel looked him in the eye, "That's never scared me before."

Elladan smiled. He didn't doubt that for one instant, "Ok then. Let's get started." With that, he took her hands and began to show her how to hold the sword and how to stand properly.

From then on, Mel had ring practice with Elrond all morning, an hour for lunch, then sword practice with Elladan usually until about two hours before dinner, which was just enough time to go to her room and take an extremely long bath to soak out all the knots and bruises, and get ready for dinner. Unfortunately, Elladan had meant it when he had said no days off. If she wasn't at the garden on time, he went looking for her and dragged her to practice. He was a dedicated (and talented) teacher. She made progress by leaps and bounds.

One day, after what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few months, Elrond was once again testing her ring.

"Try creating a portal." He said for the hundredth time. Mel sighed but she concentrated on a spot on the ground as he had taught her and attempted to break the fabric of time and space. She concentrated until she thought she was going to faint, then shook her head to clear the dizziness from her mind.

"I can't." she said quietly.

"Then we're done." Elrond responded calmly. Mel looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'done'?"

"I mean that I have tried everything I can think of to send you home and have run out of options. The powers of this ring are a mystery beyond even me. He looked up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Mel just stared at him in disbelief. A million emotions were running through her at a zillion miles a minute. She didn't say anything. She just turned and ran as fast as she could out of the courtyard. She ignored the calls of Elrond, she ignored the people watching her as she sprinted through Rivendell. She ran to the stable and saddled the horse she had temporarily claimed as her own. The mare actually belonged to Elrohir but he had said Mel could ride her anytime. She was a beautiful chestnut with one white sock on her right foreleg and a small star in the middle of her forehead. Her name was Tinwe, which was Elvish for 'spark'. Mel thought that the name fit the mare perfectly, as she was quite unpredictable to those who didn't know her and full of energy.

When she had saddled Tinwe, she mounted, thanking the Valar that she had worn pants today. She hated riding sidesaddle. She galloped out the front gates of Rivendell and into the forest. When she reached her favorite trail, she slowed Tinwe to a trot. As she rode along the path, she noticed a branch off of the main path that she had never seen before. She decided to explore and turned down the small, new path. It didn't go very far before it opened into a little clearing. Mel dismounted and allowed Tinwe to graze as she paced around the clearing thinking.

She began thinking of all the things back home she would miss; things she hadn't thought of in so long. TV, heaters, AC, cars, computers, the list went on and on. Then she thought of the people, her mom, her dad, her younger, bratty twin sisters. Mel sat down under a large beech tree and as much as she tried to stop them, tears trickled down her cheeks. How could this be happening to her? Ever since the council, Mel had had little doubt that she would eventually get home. Now Elrond had given up and all her hopes of going back were crushed. It seemed impossible that all of it was really happening. She leaned back against the strong trunk of the tree, gasping out little sobs.

Then she felt peace. It wrapped around her like a blanket and held her close. The closer leaves on the tree brushed her face as if in a light breeze. But there was no breeze. She jumped and the leaves backed away shivering. Mel got up and the peace-blanket that had been around her was gone but she felt loads better. She didn't know how to properly thank the tree so she just put her palm on its smooth bark and hoped it understood how grateful she was. Then she whistled to Tinwe. There was no point in crying over something that she couldn't fix. What she could do was make the best of what she had been dealt. Determined, she rode out of the forest and back to Rivendell, a plan slowly forming in her mind; one constant thought running through her brain, something she could hear her sisters saying. To Halibut with history!

A/N: I have totally changed this chapter and I like it a WHOLE lot better! I added some details about the twins that I hope everyone likes. My new chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	7. Calenhiril, Yavannocor and being Rejecte

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it's been so long but I have just been so busy! I'll try to update more often now! To my reviewers: You know I love ya! Now on with the story! Have fun!

I've decided to combine chapters 7 and 8. They sort of go together anyway and seemed really short by themselves. And for those of you, who really liked the Arwen scenes, be prepared to be pissed.

***********************************************************************************************

**Ch. 7: Calenhiril, Yavannocor and being Rejected**

The next day, Mel went in search of Elrond. There was something she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She had been wandering around Rivendell for almost an hour and was once again totally lost. Only this time there was no Legolas to save her. She sighed and turned another corner into another hall. There was a large mural of a dense green forest on the wall, painted sunlight glittering through the trees and along a small bubbling brook. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. She had seen that picture before. She groaned in frustration and despair and put her head in her hands. She was walking around in circles! She sighed and turned to go.

_"He went the other way." _ She spun around and looked around the hall but no one was there.

_"That's strange." _She thought.

_"Why?"_ She jumped. The voice was in her head! "_Of course!"_ It said. It sounded like a child's voice the voice of a little boy.

This was starting to feel very familiar, "Where are you?" she asked.

_"Out the window."_ There was a window to her left. But when she looked out, all that was there was an empty courtyard with only one small tree partially blocking her view out the window.

"I don't see you." She said, more confused now than ever. The young voice giggled.

_"What do you mean? You're looking right at me!"_ Mel looked again.

"All I see is a tree."

_"Yep that's me! My name's Birch."_ Mel jumped.

"You have a name?" she asked, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear her talking to thin air.

_"Of course! Everyone has a name!"_

"You're a TREE!"

_" Please don't yell." _Birch said pleadingly.

"Sorry." Mel said, now feeling sillier than ever, talking to a tree, but still felt it necessary to be polite. "I was startled."

_"Why Calenhiril? Have we never spoken to you?"_

"No…" she started to say, and then she stopped. This all felt so familiar. Where had she heard this all before? Then she remembered the council and the small voice in her head. It was the bush! "Well, I guess you have. I just didn't know it."

_"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Elrond went down this hall and to the left not ten minutes ago. You were looking for him weren't you?"_

"Yes, thank you but…"

"_If you hurry you might still be able to catch him. Bye!"_ Birch said in a chipper voice.

"Bye." Mel said still a bit confused. Why could she suddenly talk to trees? She shook her head and followed Birch's directions to the end of the hall and left. Unfortunately, she was now in another hall that went two different directions at the end and Elrond was nowhere in sight. Mel saw a potted plant at the end of the hall and got a crazy idea.

Feeling even sillier, she walked up to the plant and asked, "Excuse me but did Lord Elrond come this way?"

She didn't actually expect a response. _"Yes my lady." _Replied a polite female voice.

Mel jumped but quickly got a hold on herself and asked, "Where did he go please? I'm trying to find him."

_"He went right and then went in the second door on the right."_

"Thank you very much. Man, I feel weird talking to a bush."

_"You know, you don't have to talk to us out loud. You can think what you want to say if you'd rather. Go ahead, try."_

_"Alright then, can you hear me now?"_ Mel said, smiling. She was the Verizon guy for plants!

_"Loud and clear. See that's so much easier and much less embarrassing."_

_"Yes, thank you again."_

_"My pleasure, Calenhiril"_ Then Mel turned and walked down the hall and up to the closed door that the plant had said Elrond went in.

"I wonder what Calenhiril means?" She thought aloud as she knocked on the door.

"Come." Commanded the voice inside. Mel opened the door timidly and poked her head inside. Elrond looked up in surprise then rose from behind a mahogany desk and smiled.

"Mel! Come in and sit. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I have a question. Well, more of a request really." Mel said as she came in and had a seat in a plush wine colored chair across the desk from him. Elrond sat back down and folded his hands on the desk on top of a pile of papers.

"What troubles you? Ask anything and I will do everything in my power to make it be." Mel could tell he was worried that she might be angry at him. She decided to get that out of the way first.

"I'm sorry I ran out yesterday. I was really upset. But I'm not mad at you because you can't send me home. You don't owe me anything. I know you tried your hardest and I understand that you couldn't do it, but not for lack of trying. That's the first thing." Elrond was smiling genuinely now.

"And the second?" He asked. Mel took a deep breath.

"I want to join the fellowship." Elrond just looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that Mel." He said.

"Why not! I can help!" Mel exclaimed indignantly.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. You have grown close to members of the fellowship during your stay here. I'm afraid you would try to help and put yourself in mortal danger. I can't put a lady in that kind of danger." Elrond replied, remaining calm, unlike Mel who was now fuming.

"I'm not a lady! I can't just sit around and knit while all the men get to go have all the adventures! If I'm stuck here I want to do something!"

"I know you do, but I have already chosen the Ringbearer's companions." At this Mel stopped her ranting and just blinked. Suddenly, realization washed over her. They would be leaving soon.

"I believe you know whom I've chosen." Mel just nodded dumbly trying to get over the shock. She had known of course that they would have to leave eventually, but she hadn't realized how fast the time would fly by. She had been here for two months! It was December 24th.

_"Christmas Eve." _ She thought, smiling. Her little sisters would be sitting around their Christmas tree at home, their blue eyes wide with excitement, begging to open just one present.

"Mel?" She jumped when she realized Elrond had still been talking.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Elrond smiled and repeated himself, "I said they will all be leaving tomorrow. There's going to be a feast tonight in honor of the departure and everyone is invited to attend. I assume you'll want to go?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Mel replied with enthusiasm.

"Then I suggest that you go and prepare. It begins an hour after sundown. I'm sure one of the seamstresses is waiting for you in your room." Mel nodded to Elrond and rose as Elrond walked to the door. As he opened it, Mel turned and looked him in the eye.

"You can't stop me you know." She said quietly. "No one can." Elrond smiled sadly.

"I know." He replied. There was a pause. Then, Mel turned and walked down the hall the way she had come. Elrond watched her go, then shook his head and walked back into his office, shutting the door softly behind him. He hoped that Mel would rethink her decisions.

Mel was trying to find her way back to her room, but she had never been in this particular bit of Rivendell and so she really had no idea where she was going to begin with.

'_This is truly getting frustrating.' _She thought as she turned a corner into another hall. _'You'd think I'd be able to find my way around this place by now.'_

'_Where are you trying to get to?'_ Asked a male's voice. Mel looked around for the plant that was talking to her, but couldn't see a plant in the hall anywhere.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I believe I am the second door to your left.'_ He replied. Mel saw the door and peeked in. It looked like a library. Mel walked in and shut the door, looking around for the plant. _'In the back.'_ He said. Mel walked to the back of the library and saw a bush in a pot.

'_Who are you?' _She asked.

'_My name is Rod.'_ He replied.

Mel smirked, _'Rod, That's a rather short name for a bush.'_

She heard the leaves on the bush rustle a bit,_ 'It's short for Rhododendron if you want to know.'_

'_Oh no wonder.'_ Said Mel in surprise. _'I wouldn't want to go around with a name like that either, no offense.'_

'_None taken.' _He replied politely.

'_My name is…'_ Mel began but Rod interrupted her.

'_I know your name, Calenhiril. Everyone knows who you are.'_

'_There it is again, Calenhiril. What does that mean?' _Mel asked, determined now to find out.

'_It means 'Green Lady' in the tongue of the Elves. It is the name given to the female who wears the Yavannocor'_

'_The what?'_

'_The Yavannocor. The Dwarven ring made in honor of the Valar queen, Yavanna, lover of all things that grow.' _Mel sat in the chair next to Rod.

'_I don't understand.' _She said. _'Why would the dwarves have a ring dedicated to growing things? They work with stone not plants.'_

Rod's leaves rustled again, giving Mel the impression of sighing. _'I will explain.'_ He said, sounding very scholarly._ 'Yavanna is the wife of Aule, the Valar lord of earth and stone. Aule is the creator of the dwarves, so though the dwarves have given their loyalty to Aule, they also have great respect for Yavanna. That is why they made the ring.'_

'_So is it one of the Seven?'_

'_No, The seven rings of power were __given__ to the dwarves. The dwarves made the Yavannocor for one of their queens of old. It isn't corrupted by the darkness.'_

'_That's right! But then why am I so attached to it?' _Mel asked, still confused. During her time at Rivendell, she had discovered that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't be parted from this ring! She wore it to bed, she wore it to meetings, and she wore it when she took a bath, which really irritated her. She hated taking a bath with jewelry on.

'_When the ring was to be given to the first queen, it was to be her birthday present. The king didn't want her to lose it so he had the Dwarven smiths put a spell of remembrance on it so she wouldn't ever forget it somewhere. Well, the smiths unfortunately made the spell a little too strong and the minute the queen put it on she wouldn't take it off. Couldn't in fact, as hard as she tried. The smiths tried to reverse the spell, but being a little forgetful themselves, they couldn't remember what it was they had done. So, the queen was never separated from that ring until the day she died! After that no one dared put on the ring, so it was stuck in a box and forgotten. When anyone went to look for it he or she simply couldn't find it. It's been lost for decades now.'_

"_How in the world did I get it?"_ Mel wondered.

"_I have no idea my lady, but we have gotten off topic rather horribly. You were trying to get somewhere."_

"_Oh yes, I was trying to find my way to my room, but I seem to have gotten lost. Again."_

She thought that she heard Rod chuckle, _If you will look on that pedestal" _His leaves swayed and pointed to the left, _"I believe there is a map under the glass. It might be helpful."_

She got up and studied the map. She saw a small blue marking and assumed that was the equivalent of a "You are Here" marker on a mall map. She looked around and found the dining hall. Following the path she knew so well she found her room and realized that she was actually not very far at all. She smiled

"I found it!" she said out loud, memorizing the directions.

_"Excellent!"_ Rod said behind her.

She turned back to him, _"Thank you so much for everything."_

"_It was a pleasure. It's not often that I get any decent conversation around here." _Rod replied sourly. Mel smiled.

"_Then, I'll be sure to come back sometime and talk with you some more."_

"_Thank you ever so much, Calenhiril. Have a wonderful day!"_

"_And you too, Rod."_ She replied as she walked out the door. When she got out to the hall she began to recite to herself, "Left, right, first right, third right. Left, right, first right, third right."

And then, there it was. Her room. She sighed with relief and pushed inside. She was startled to find an elf woman waiting with her arms crossed.

"Well, it's about time!" she exclaimed, "How will I get you fitted for your dress if you aren't ever here! Get up here and stand still."

Mel was so shocked that she answered, "Yes ma'am" and did exactly as she was told almost without thinking about it.

Mel stood very still and let the elf take her measurements, muttering all the while. Mel just smiled.


	8. Farewell Feast

A/N: Ok I got disclaimer for the song in this chap, owned by Tolkien. Moving on… I've been bad! *makes a guilty face* I haven't been thanking my reviewers properly so here goes!

To Kate Heiman: Yeah I thought the whole talking to plants thing was cute! Glad you liked! And thank you for the lovely compliments on my writing! I do try!

To ElvenRanger: My loving and faithful reviewer! Here's more for you! And she wants to be beautiful to impress everyone at the party! I mean wouldn't you want to get all dressed up if you were going to some fancy feast… eating… thing! Thanks for the reviews!

To saiyan-girl-cheetah: Awesome huh? Wow thanks! I didn't notice the contraction thing before but I'm too lazy to change it so I'm glad you like it anyway!

To devil's lil imp: Thanks for lovin' it! I will attempt to keep up the good work as long as you continue to review!

To Anielith-Chan: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I did come up with the Yavannocor thing myself! I have this book that gives me elvish words with English definitions and in case you were wondering the name means 'Yavanna's ring'. Yeah I know real original but hey its all good! I'm so glad you think the story is original because that was the entire point of my writing this story! I didn't want it to be like anything else! And I didn't even know I was being unbiased. Hmm… It could be because I LOVE THEM ALL! Anyway enough with my strange out bursts. Look my thanks is almost as long as your review!

To Maverick Girl: Is this soon enough?

To Lunan Starbright: THANK YOU!

And now on with my little piece of fiction…

P.S.- As I'm sure you've probably realized by now if anybody is reading this over again, I'm changing the beginning of this slightly to try and make it a little less corny. It's amazing how much difference time makes when you see your writing!

P.P.S.- Doing another chapter combo of 9 and 10, which will now by chapter 8. I know it's crazy and confusing, but it's the way it's going to be.

Ch. 8: The Farewell Feast

Mel was standing outside the dining room door, pacing nervously. She fingered the gold cord around her waist trying to make herself walk into the big dining hall. She could hear everyone talking and laughing and she wanted to go in, but she felt so self-conscious. Why wasn't there a side entrance to this place! Everything was so conspicuous! She smoothed her hands over the green velvet of her dress and brushed her fingers through her loose brown hair, carefully avoiding the bit that was pulled back and braided. She grabbed the long flared sleeves of her dress then let go. What if they wrinkled? She paced a little more, trying to talk herself into walking in the large double doors.

"Come on, Mel. Don't be so conceited! No one's even going to notice you. You're just going to walk in and no one will even notice. You can totally do this!"

Suddenly, she heard the hall go quiet. Was she missing something? She summoned up her courage and pushed the door open just enough to peek inside. She heard a voice singing, a strong tenor voice, soft and beautiful echoing out of the room and she found herself drawn into the room to hear the sound more clearly.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel

Silivren penna miriel

O menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-diriel

O galadhremmin ennorath

Fanuilos le linnathon

Nef aear si net aearon!"

The singer was Legolas. He stood at the front of the room, dressed all in gray, as the last notes of the song resonated throughout the silent room. Then everyone burst into applause. Legolas took a formal bow and took a seat. Melody was about to scurry to a corner, hoping no one had seen her when two boisterous voices crushed her hopes completely.

"Mel! Mel! Over here, Mel!" She hung her head, and then looked up to see Merry and Pippin running over to her as fast as their legs could carry them. They skidded to a halt, one on each side of her.

"Wow, Mel, you do clean up nicely!" Pippin said.

Merry reached around her and smacked him in the head, "Idiot, is that any way to talk to a lady?"

Pippin rubbed his head and Mel tried to hide her smile. The knots in her stomach disappeared. She always had fun with Merry and Pippin.

Merry then gave her a stiff, formal bow and gestured forward, "My Lady, would you care to join us for supner?"

She gave him a funny look, "Supner?" she asked.

Pippin jumped up, "Yeah! See we've decided that this is going to last through both dinner AND supper so we've decided to call it supner!"

She shook her head as she followed them to their table, "Well, aren't you both clever?"

Pippin smirked, "It was my idea!"

"Was not, you knothead, it was mine!" Merry argued.

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"My Lady, if I may be so bold as to rescue you?" Legolas said, appearing at her side.

"My dear Legolas, did you really need to ask?" He laughed and lead her to a seat in the middle of the room and surprisingly, quite close to the hobbits. She turned and continued making conversation with them. She did so love those little hobbits! She was about to comment on the proper use of the terms dinner and supper and in what order they went, when she heard the door creak open.

She glanced up. There was Boromir. He was dressed in a blue tunic with the white tree of Gondor on the front and silver trim, his sword a constant presence at his side. He was hardly ever without it. Mel thought he looked very handsome. His eyes wandered around the room, like he was looking for something. He glanced at her as if he didn't recognize her then did a double take. It made her smile. He hadn't known who she was! Their eyes locked and Mel started to get up and lead him to the table, but he was suddenly surrounded by a group of male elves all talking excitedly. As they started to lead him away, he threw one last apologetic glance at Mel who waved him off and turned back to her table. Legolas had watched this small exchange with great interest and now had a sly look on his face. Mel noticed this immediately and was on her guard.

"What?" she asked. Legolas just shook his head.

"I will never understand humans."

"Now, what was that supposed to mean?" Mel said beginning to become a bit annoyed with her elven friend. He was always hinting at things but had a very hard time just coming out and saying anything. He didn't answer her but she had also noticed that the sly look had not left his eyes.

"What are you thinking behind that innocent face, Legolas Greenleaf?" He looked up at her mischievously.

"Who me? Nothing." He replied sarcastically. Mel felt like hitting him, but she didn't, as it would have embarrassed the prince. She just glared at him and turned back to the table, filling her plate with food. She thought she felt Boromir's eyes on her every so often, but it never lasted long.

The hobbits were arguing over which was better, the elven food or the hardy food of the Shire. Mel turned around with every intention of telling them that nothing was better than a good thick-crust cheese pizza, but the words never left her lips. Boromir was standing behind her. She looked up and smiled.

"Decided to come and join us?" She asked.

"If you'll allow me." He replied. He nodded to Legolas, who returned the gesture, and then he ruffled Pippin's hair before he sat next to Mel.

"You looked like you were under attack over there." She said, pointing at the elves that had surrounded him earlier, "I thought I might have to come rescue you before too long."

He chuckled, "They wished to know of the battles in the West. There wasn't much fresh news I could give them however. Everything has stayed pretty much the same." His eyes darkened, "Until now."

She didn't like that look. It made her nervous. He looked up at her and he brightened quickly.

"But let's not talk of such things now. You look lovely, Melody."

She blushed and looked down, "You too… I mean, look nice… you look nice." God she had never stuttered so much in her life! This was so not going to work! She had to think of something else to say! She glanced up and Boromir was smiling. And she could see Legolas smiling at them over a cup of wine.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the hall as Elrond stood, "I believe we all know why we are gathered here this evening."

"To eat?" someone in the back yelled. Everyone laughed.

'_Smart aleck.' _Mel thought with a grin.

When everyone had settled down, Elrond continued, "The Ringbearer will leave tomorrow at dusk. Eight companions he shall have with him to guide and protect him from the perils he will face." Mel felt Boromir stiffen. She discreetly placed her hand on his and squeezed it, comfortingly. She had never thought that he might be nervous about this.

Elrond went on, "I will now introduce the nine companions. Frodo Baggins, the bearer of the Ring; his faithful friend, Samwise Gamgee; and his two cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." The four hobbits stood and faced the applauding crowd. They looked grim and determined, maybe even a little frightened.

When they had sat, Elrond went on, "Traveling with them are Gandalf the Grey, Legolas of Mirkwood, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir, son of Denethor." When Boromir stood up, something inside Mel sank. She was worried for him and with good reason. She shuddered at the memory of what was to happen to him, but this went deeper than just worry. Something else was troubling her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that it frightened her, and, made her not feel hungry anymore. So, when the time was right and everyone else was distracted, she slipped out the door and walked toward the garden.

When she walked in she immediately heard the question.

_"What's wrong, Calenhiril?"_ She wasn't sure whom it was that spoke and quite honestly she didn't care; she just began to rant aloud.

"It's not fair! This stupid ring brings me here and lets me meet these people and get all these stupid ideas in my head and now they've all been smashed into a million pieces, just like that! Poof! Gone! I want to go too!" She realized that she sounded like a spoiled child, but that didn't matter to her right then.

_"Where?"_ Mel sighed and plopped down on a bench. She had no idea where she was and that she really didn't care.

She put her head in her hands and replied silently, _"With the fellowship."_ There was a collective _'Oh.'_ from the plants and then a moment of silence.

Then a young voice spoke, _"What's stopping you?"_

Mel thought about it for a minute. What was stopping her? She lifted her head and replied angrily, "I don't know! I'm probably just scared! Everybody thinks I'm just a scaredy girl anyway, why not make them right!" she suddenly realized she was yelling out loud and quickly shut her mouth.

_"What makes you think that is how people view you?"_

_"I've only heard people think of how strong you are."_

_"Don't be angry, Calenhiril. Don't be sad."_

_"They love you, Calenhiril."_

_"Well, apparently those good thoughts aren't getting to me." _She replied in a rather irritated tone of thought. She sighed and slid to the ground. She was in a small clearing with a beautifully clear sky overhead. She lay on her back and stared at the stars in silence, watching them whirling above her and wondering which was Earendil, the only star she knew the name of. She took a deep breath and felt all her worry melt into the cool night breezes. Far away, she could hear the party still going on in the main hall. She even thought she heard the hobbits singing a drinking song. It made her smile.

_"Umm…pardon me, Calenhiril, but someone is looking for you. A man…should we send him away?"_

Mel thought for a moment. _"No. If he finds me, I don't care."_ She couldn't imagine who it could be, but she really didn't think they would find her. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the fresh green smells of the garden. She could hear the trees whispering but she tuned them out and just relaxed. Suddenly she heard a voice that was not in her head.

"There you are." She smiled and opened her eyes. Boromir was standing at the entrance to the clearing, "I've been looking for you."

"I know." She replied, without thinking. Boromir looked at her oddly, but she ignored it. He walked a little further into the clearing and stood looking down at her.

"You know you will probably ruin that dress."

Mel shrugged, "It could be worse." She smiled, "I could be fighting orcs in it."

He shook his head and smiled, "You will never cease to amuse me, Melody." He sat on the bench, "You know everyone was looking for you."

"Everyone?" she asked, shocked at the bitterness she heard in her voice. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Well, everyone important. Legolas, of course and Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, the hobbits, even Gimli asked about you." Mel giggled. She and the dwarf had been fighting since the Council of Elrond. At first, the fights had been genuine, but gradually, they had begun to fight more for the fun of arguing then to harm one another. The people in Rivendell rather enjoyed watching them bicker and would place bets on who would win the argument. It was great fun. Gimli had also become a rather good friend to her and Mel couldn't imagine life without him. That thought sobered her right up and Boromir noticed of course.

"What troubles you, Melody? You have acted strangely all evening."

She closed her eyes, "It's nothing." She lied. He wouldn't understand even if she did tell him. Unfortunately, Boromir was quite good at telling when she was being a liar. He leaned back on the bench and smiled at her. Something in her twitched when he did that, but she ignored it and it quickly went away.

"Mel, the one thing that you are most horrible at is lying. You can't tell me that barely touching your food and leaving right after a speech, is nothing. For one thing, you love the food here too much to give it up for no reason. For another, you don't usually leave without telling someone. I want you to tell me the truth. What are friends for but to listen?" He continued to sit on the bench waiting patiently and Mel knew that he wasn't going away, so with a sigh, she leaned back and watched the stars wheel above her as she spoke.

"You're not going to understand." She informed him.

"That's alright. Just, how do you put it? Get it off your chest."

She sighed and started to talk, "It's this whole fellowship thing. I guess I'm just worried about you all. I mean now that Elrond has told me he can't send me home…"

"He can't?" Mel stopped. That's right, she hadn't told anyone. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to well up in her eyes. She succeeded, but barely and took a deep breath.

"No. He told me two days ago." That was the sorriest attempt at confidence she had ever made. To keep Boromir from hugging her or doing something equally mushy she continued with her rambling, "Anyway, since he can't send me back and he won't send me with you, I feel useless. I'll be stuck in Rivendell, knowing what's happening to you, but I won't be able to see it or do anything about it."

"Maybe that's for the best. I mean you yourself said that it wouldn't be wise to change history."

"And you told me that maybe that was why I was here. Funny that we've both hopped the fence on the issue, isn't it? Well, now I can't even prove that theory right or wrong because I won't be at the only place where I would want history to change."

"Which is?"

Mel turned her head and smiled deviously at him, "Nice try, Boromir. But if I told you that then I would ruin your little adventure."

He smiled and held up his hands, "Fair enough."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Mel asked, "Boromir, where is Earendil?"

He got up and looked into the sky and pointed, "Right there."

She looked up at him and smirked, "Oh yeah, that was real helpful."

He smiled sheepishly, and then lay down opposite her so their heads were practically occupying the same space. He took her hand and pointed it above and to the left. "It's right there, the really bright one."

She smiled. She could see it. And now that she knew where it was she didn't think she would ever lose it. They lay there in the grass for a long moment. Mel closed her eyes and just tried to hold on to that moment as long as she could. She wanted to remember how it felt. It was a perfect slice of time.

"Boromir?" she murmured, not wanting to ruin the contented silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you scared?" She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were wide as he stared into the vastness of the sky, his body stiffened slightly.

"More than you can imagine." He whispered.

He turned his head and their eyes met. He looked as if he were searching her for something, delving into her soul for answers, "What do you know, Melody?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Everything." She whispered.

He smiled, "No, you don't know everything. You just think you do."

Suddenly, Mel sat up, "They're probably sending out a search party by now." _Why did I do that?_

Boromir sat up too, "That could very well be. I told Legolas that when I found you, I would drag you back to the party, with all speed." He turned and winked at her, "But you are a hard woman to drag anywhere."

She laughed and shrugged, "The man speaks the truth!"

Boromir got to his feet and offered her a hand up. "Very well, then. Let's find you some food, if those hobbits haven't eaten it all."

Mel laughed, as she took his arm and allowed herself to be led, "I wouldn't put it past them."

AN: See what did I tell ya. Ok now this is the part where you go to the bottom of the screen and push the review button. Go on, you know you want to.


	9. The Escape

AN:  Holy moly!  Has it really been three months!?  Four months!  Oh my goodness, I'm sorry guys!  Senior year is a killer, especially if you're in Drama, Band, Choir, church youth group and a football manger!  Once again I'm soooooo sorry I left you like that!

P.S.- WooHoo!  Revisions almost done!  does a little dance   Maybe I can start writing new stuff now… or leave you again for three years… no probably new stuff!  :p  Anyway, no major changes to this chapter, just chapter number and minor grammar fixes mostly.

Chapter 9:  The Escape

(AN:  Doesn't that sound like something off of Indiana Jones?  Just a crazy Tookish thought.)

            She was in the woods.  It was afternoon, she could tell from the position of the sun through the trees.  There were chunks of rock everywhere that looked like ruins of some type.  She got the distinct feeling that she had seen all this before, but couldn't remember for the life of her where.  She didn't have time to ponder this however, because in the distance she heard the sounds of a battle.  She began to run in the direction of the noise, knowing that something was wrong, but not able to remember what.  She heard three short blasts on a horn, and that made her run even faster, feeling like doom and certain disaster were right on her heels.  The trees were whispering to her, _Run Calenhiril.  Hurry, Hurry.  You'll be too late.  Go, he needs you._  Suddenly, she broke through the trees into a clearing filled with orcs.  They were coming from all directions and all headed for one spot in the center of the clearing.  And there, standing tall and fighting for his life was Boromir.  She now knew where she was and it paralyzed her.  Amon Hen, the last chapter, the last scene.

            "Oh no," she whispered, "No, please, not here.  Anywhere but here."  She looked up the hill and saw the Uruk-Hai walking down the hill, confidence and conceit oozing out of every disgusting pore.  Her heart was screaming at her to do something, anything, but her body was frozen to the spot and her vocal cords were paralyzed.  All she could do was watch in agony as first one arrow then two and finally, three hit the man in the chest, bringing him down to his knees.  The orcs ran past, no longer afraid of him.  The tall one, Lurtz he was called, not that scum like that deserved names, stopped in front of Boromir, pulling back the string for the final killing shot.  The man looked that disgusting creature in the face proudly, not giving him the satisfaction of a willing defeat.  Mel squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face, not able to watch, knowing she had failed him…

            Mel woke with a start and sat up in bed.  She was panting for breath and her hair was damp with sweat.  She looked out the window and saw the sun shining in brightly and cheerily.  It was late morning and she was in Rivendell, in her own bed, in her own room.  She sighed and lay back down, trying to relax her tense muscles.  Her sheets were tangled around her legs and she kicked them off as she pulled herself out of bed.

            _"I can't stay here."_  She thought over and over as she bathed and dressed in blue pants and a white tunic.  She threw her hair into a ponytail, slipped on some shoes and headed down the hall to breakfast, the one place in Rivendell she could find without getting lost.

            She got her food and sat down with the first people she recognized, who just happened to be Legolas and Gimli.  The dwarf glanced up at her as she took a seat across from him.

            "You look awful."  He said, turning back to his food.

            Mel smirked, "Thank you for that astute observation, Your Shortness." She said sarcastically.

            Legolas laughed and patted the girl on the back.  She tried to smile and look cheerful, but failed miserably and Legolas, being the ever-perceptive elf that he was, noticed right away, "Seriously Mel, you don't look well.  Didn't you sleep last night?"

            "Yeah, I just had a nightmare, that's all."

            "Must have been quite a nightmare."  Mel didn't reply, she just ate her food in silence, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

            _"I have to get out.  I can't stay here."_  Legolas and Gimli tried to bring her into conversation, but all she could do was make short answers.  She knew she was frustrating them, but she couldn't help it.  She was preoccupied.  She stood up leaving her plate of half-eaten food.  She had to do something before she went crazy.

            "Where are you going?"  Legolas asked, concern for his friend lining his handsome features.

            "I need to think."  She lied.  Legolas was just as good at telling she was lying as Boromir was, but he let it slide.  Something was on her mind and she needed to do whatever it was on her own.  He nodded and she hurried out of the hall.

            Mel had decided that she could come to like this sneaking around stuff.  She had packed everything she could possibly need on a trip of this magnitude.  Well, almost everything.  She still hadn't found a decent cloak that no one would miss and she was sure that would prove an important necessity.  She packed all that she had acquired in the pack she had found and went out again in search of a cloak.  But, she never made it out of her door.  When she opened it to leave she found Elladan towering in the hallway.  Before she had a chance to say anything, he had grabbed her and forced her back into her room, shutting the door behind them.  Mel started to protest, but was silence by the look Elladan gave her.

            "Now I want to know what exactly is going on."  He stated simply.

            Mel sputtered, "I… I don' t know what you're talking about!  I also don't appreciate being shoved around when I'm just minding my own business!"

            "Come on, Mel!  I've been following you all day!  You've been to the kitchen, the healers, and the bedding closets; don't tell me you're not up to something."

            "Well, that's exactly what I am telling you, Elladan."

            "Oh really.  Then what's that?"  Mel glanced behind her and with embarrassment noticed that she hadn't hidden her pack.  It was still lying on the bed, half full.  She hung her head in defeat.  Elladan just smiled, "I thought so.  Where are you going, Mel?"

            She lifted her head and met his sparkling gray eyes, "You know where."

            Elladan just kept smiling as he walked to her pack and began to look through the things there, "Where is your cloak?"  He asked nonchalantly, taking her off guard.

            "I… I don't have one."  She said.

            Elladan again met her eyes and then he swept out of her room, dragging her with him, "Come on."  Mel didn't really have a choice since he had a secure grip on her arm and was many times stronger than she.  They turned down a number of halls, always changing direction, until Mel felt totally backwards and upside down.  Finally they stopped in front of what looked like a storage closet.  Elladan opened the door and took her inside.  Mel found herself surrounded by cloth.  They were in a cloakroom!  Mel had never seen so many beautiful cloaks in all the time she had spent in Middle-Earth.  Elladan immediately began rummaging through them, obviously looking for one in particular.  She just ran her fingers over all the different materials, feeling each one.  Elladan finally pulled one off of the rack.

            "Ah!  Here, try this one."  Mel turned and came face to face with the most beautiful cloak in the whole closet!  It was green velvet with silver thread bordering it in vines.  The inside was lined with white fur and the clasp was a silver leaf.  For a minute, Mel just stood and stared, and then she wondered if he was kidding, but his look said he was quite serious.

            "Oh Elladan!  I could never…" But she didn't get a chance to finish before he draped the stunning thing over her shoulders and fastened it at her throat.  It felt wonderfully light, almost as if it weren't there, but also amazingly warm.  Elladan stepped back and looked her over, then nodded, "It will do."  He began to walk out of the cloakroom, but Mel stopped him.

            "Wait!"  He turned around, "I can't take this!"  Mel continued, "It's so beautiful!  I'll only get it ruined!"

            Elladan threw back his head and laughed which confused his already very confused friend, "Oh Mel!  Do you really think I would give you a cloak that would dirty so easily?  Trust me, you don't have to worry about that one; it can take care of itself."  Before she had a chance to protest further, Elladan had grabbed her arm again and was dragging her out of the room, "Come on, we haven't much time."  With that he dragged her out and down another maze of halls to another door.  Mel couldn't imagine what he was up to now.

            "Where are we?" she asked wearily as he slipped a key out of his pocket and inserted it into a lock, turning it smoothly and opening the second door.  He didn't answer her, but pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them and enveloping them in complete darkness.  "Elladan, I'm sure I would think this was a lovely room if I could see it."  She said sarcastically.  He just chuckled and lit a small candle.

            Mel saw that they were in a weapons closet.  The light glinted and reflected off of all the metal, making the room brighter than it should have.  There were swords, bows, arrows, helmets, chain mail shirts, shields and horns.  Some were plain, some engraved, some so heavy with jewels Mel thought they must have weighed a ton.  Elladan went through a process, similar to what happened in the cloakroom, sifting through the metal objects and discarding them one by one.  Mel began to explore the room, wondering about the history behind these weapons.  Some of them seemed quite old and she was sure they must have seen many battles.  _"If they could speak,"_ she wondered, _"what wonderful things they might tell me."_  She twisted the Yavannacor around her finger as she contemplated that notion.  She might have said the same thing of trees back home.  Here, everything was different.

            Elladan, pressing something into her hand, brought her out of her thoughts.  She looked down and saw a sword.  But this wasn't just any sword.  Its hilt was silver and engraved with vines and leaves that twisted around it.  It fit comfortably in her hand.  She lifted it up to get a better look at it.  She was by no means an expert, but even she could tell it was some of the best workmanship around.  Elladan smiled.

            "Try it."  He said, stepping back.  She stared at him, like he was mad, but she did as she was told.  She got into a fighting stance and began to run through her warm up routine.  The blade was perfectly balanced, swinging easily in her hand, like slicing through hot butter.  She forgot where she was, completely concentrated on the beautiful piece of craftsmanship in her hand.  She twisted and turned; doing the best she had ever done on her routine, never missing a step or move.  When she finished, she closed her eyes and lowered the blade with a sigh.  When, she opened them again, Elladan was still smiling.

            "So?"

            She paused and lifted the sword again.  Then, she smiled, "It will do." She whispered.

            "Good!"  Elladan said, "Because I wasn't going to let you say no anyway."

            "I figured as much."  Mel replied with a smirk, as Elladan took the sword and sheathed it in a plain leather sheath.  Despite her protests, he buckled it about her waist.

            "You have to try it on."  He said as he tightened the strap.  She sighed and quit arguing.  When he was done, he stepped back to survey his work, "You have a good pair of boots right?"

            "Yes, Elladan.  No more gifts!  I don't even understand why you're doing this!  It doesn't make sense.  Your dad told me I can't go and now you're helping me.  Why?"

            Elladan smiled, "Because I want you out of my hair, of course!  Why else?"

            Mel smiled sarcastically at him, "Seriously, Elladan, why would you want to help me?"

            Elladan thought about it for a moment, "I guess because, I think they're going to need you.  Somewhere down the road they're going to be thankful that you went."  He smiled again, "Besides why are you even asking?  I'm helping so don't ask questions or I might just take all that stuff back."

            Mel's hand tightened on the hilt of her new sword, "You wouldn't dare!" she said smiling challengingly.

            He shrugged, "You're right.  But, it was worth a try.  Come on, I'll take you back to your room."  Mel followed him out and down the hall.  They passed a few elves on the way, but they didn't question what she was doing or the actions of Master Elrond's son.  They just nodded and passed on by.  They reached her room without trouble and she opened the door.  Elladan took her arm gently.  She turned back and smiled at him.

            "Are you sure about this?"  He looked so concerned.

            "I thought this was what you wanted?"  She answered smiling.

            He glanced at the floor, "I know.  But I will miss you."

            She didn't know why she did it, but suddenly, she found herself hugging her tall elf friend, "I'll be back.  Don't worry."  She whispered.  They parted and she smiled at him again, "Now I have to go.  There's still a lot I have to do before this evening."

            Elladan nodded, "Safe journey, mellon"

            "Thank you, Elladan."  Reluctantly, the elf turned away and strode down the hall.  Mel watched him go until he turned a corner and was out of sight.  Then, she turned back to her room.  She had some serious packing to do.

            Boromir looked up as Elrond gave his farewell speech to the fellowship and saw Mel, looking extremely angry and frustrated.  She caught him looking at her and… did she just wink?  No, he must have been mistaken.  The lord of Rivendell finished and Mel stepped forward.

            "I would like to say farewell to the fellowship, if I may Lord Elrond."  She requested.  Elrond nodded and she stepped up to Gandalf first, taking his hand briefly, whispering encouragement that Boromir couldn't hear clearly.  Then she moved to Aragorn and repeated the process.  She gave Legolas a brief hug and Gimli a hearty handshake.  She kneeled down and gave each of the hobbits a brief hug in turn.  Boromir was last.  They stood awkwardly for a moment then, she reached her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  He held her like he might never see her again, which was quite possible.  Then, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "See you soon, Boromir."  The way she said it made Boromir wonder if she was trying to tell him something besides the obvious, but he quickly dismissed that notion.  She would never jeopardize the future by telling him anything he didn't need to know.  They held each other for a while longer; then Mel broke away, smiling.  Was that a mischievous look in her eyes?  As quickly as it had or hadn't appeared, it was gone and Boromir wasn't sure.  She stepped away and the fellowship began to file out, Frodo first.  Boromir glanced back once before he turned out of sight, but Mel was gone.  He shook his head and followed the fellowship away from Rivendell into the forest.

            Just a little while after the fellowship had departed, a green clad figure could be seen walking the edge of the walls that protected Rivendell from the forest.  It chose a low point in the barricade and faced it.  Suddenly, a green vine shot out of the ground and climbed its way up the wall until it disappeared over the top and anchored itself to the rock.  The figure tested its weight then quickly climbed to the top.  Then, without a glance backward, it dropped to the other side and Mel was gone.

AN:  I got her out of Rivendell!  Hallelujah!  After eleven chapters!  Anyway, review!


	10. Purpose

AN:  (Azaldia Took, trying desperately to flee her Mary-Sue writing tendencies) AT:  Ahhh!  Someone help me!

MSWT (Mary-Sue Writing Tendencies):  (Laughing evilly) No one can save you now!  You can never escape me! (Laughs evilly again)

AT:  NOOOOOOO!

MSWT:  Oh do stop screaming and just get on with writing.

AT:  Well, all right.  If you insist.

Note to all authors of fanfics:  Never take a Mary-Sue litmus test of any kind.  It does things to you.  Really they should have a warning from the Surgeon-General on them.  Taking this can be dangerous to your sanity or something like that.

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!  I would thank you individually, but I can't remember who reviewed when and I'm too lazy to check.  But you guys know I love you all!  Keep reviewing.

Chapter 10:  Purpose

            Mel sat out in the woods and bit into an apple.  About three yards ahead she could see the small fire of the fellowship burning through the trees.  She had been following them for two days and no one seemed to have taken notice.  That was good; she wanted to get as far away from Rivendell as she could before they discovered her.  She finished the apple and took a swig of her water.  She had decided that she would try to sneak up and listen to their conversations tonight, to see if they were making any course changes or changes in schedule.  She had decided that it might be smart to know what they were doing so she could keep up.  She stood up quietly and shed her cloak and, after some thought, her sword as well.  This was a stealth mission and if she did it right, she wouldn't need her weapon.  Besides, if worse came to worse, she still had the Yavannocor.  She took slow, measured steps through the underbrush, well aware that any unusual or sudden sounds would alert Legolas' sharp elf ears.  She stayed behind the trees, using them for protection from the fire's revealing light.  She finally got within earshot and stood still under an oak's shielding branches.  The fellowship was having a council and it sounded like she had arrived just in time.  They were discussing travel plans.

            "If the pass is open, we will take the Gap of Rohan."  Gandalf said, in his distinct gravelly voice.

            "Do we make our way to Gondor from there?"  Boromir.  Mel smiled.

            "Gondor might be the course we will take, but let us see if the pass is open before we make any other plans."

            "What if it is not?"  That was Gimli.  "The hall of Moria is a path we might take."  Mel shivered at the mention of that name.  She felt the tree shiver slightly with her and quickly worked to calm it.  The slightest movement might give her away, she explained.  The tree promptly became still and Mel hoped that no one had noticed.  No one appeared to, but she had missed part of the conversation in her concentration on the tree.  Now they were talking about the hobbits.

            "They are falling a bit behind, Gandalf.  I have noticed."  Legolas said with a hint of concern.  He may never feel weariness, but he was always worried if someone else did.

            "The hobbits are tougher than even they know.  They will keep up."  Gandalf reassured the elf prince.

            "Still, " Boromir again.  Was he closer than before?  "Perhaps a slowing down of pace would help.  Just a bit."  There was a pause.

            "Yes, perhaps."  Gandalf said finally.  Mel prepared to move, having learned what she needed to know, when suddenly a long arm wrapped around the tree and a large hand clapped over her mouth.  She struggled violently, but the hand stayed firm.

            _"No!  Not yet!  Help!"_  She screamed in her mind.  Suddenly, a bramble that she hadn't even known was there shot up and wrapped around the wrist of the arm and dug its long thorns through the thick gloves and into skin.  She heard a yelp and suddenly she was free.  The beech tree was going crazy.  Its branches wrapped around itself and held her attacker as she ran through the woods.  The forest was creaking in anger.

            _"Calenhiril, Calenhiril."_  They chanted.  Suddenly, through the creaks and chants in her head, she heard a familiar voice.

            "Melody?"  Boromir.  He had found her out of course.  She stopped running and the trees stopped creaking and chanting, "For gods' sake, Melody, call off your blasted plants!"  She smiled and reached out to the tree and the bramble.

            _"Thank you.  That's enough."_  She felt the tree let go almost immediately, in the easygoing way of oaks.  The bramble, however, didn't want to let go.

_            "Calenhiril!  He tried to hurt you!  Shouldn't he hurt as well?"_

            _"I think you've hurt him quite enough.  He didn't know."_  Reluctantly, she felt the bramble let go.  She turned to face Boromir and saw something she hadn't been expecting.  Amusement!  In fact, he looked like he might just burst out laughing right there!  It reminded her of the first day they met in the forest.

            "I thought that you would know by now that I don't like to be laughed at, Boromir."  She said haughtily, lifting her head up proudly, "Or do I need to call on my plants again for assistance."  That stopped him.  He got very serious.  Mel also noticed the other members of the fellowship looking at her in an amused way, "And that goes for the lot of you."  This stopped a lot of suppressed giggles from ever seeing the light of day.

            "Honestly Mel, what are you doing out here?"  Legolas asked, "We thought you were back in Rivendell."

            "As you were supposed to.  I followed you obviously.  You didn't really think that I was just going to let you bunch of boys traipse off on an adventure and leave me behind did you?"

            "Well, fun and games are over." Gandalf's serious tone broke through the forest, "You must go back to Rivendell.  You've had quite enough excitement and I'm sure that Elrond is worried about you."

            "I won't."  Mel said determinedly.

            Gandalf's eyes widened, "Pardon me?"

            "I said, I won't.  You can't force me to go back without escorting me and that would throw off the whole course of history, which I know you don't want to do.  Besides the fact that it would take at least three days to carry me back, kicking and screaming, because that is what I would be doing the whole way.  There is also no way for you to prevent me from following you now that I am out here.  So, I'd say you have no choice."  Mel realized that she was being more than a little rude, but she honestly didn't care.  She wasn't going back and that was how it was going to be.

            "And besides," Boromir interrupted before Gandalf could burst into a frenzy, "she has the Yavannocor.  Wouldn't that be useful?"

            Gandalf looked around at the company, who were now looking at him with hopeful expressions, all but the hobbits who were fast asleep and Aragorn who was smoking his pipe with an indifferent expression, and knew that he was outnumbered.  He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He was developing a headache, "Very well.  Though I still have my misgivings, you may stay, Mel."

            Mel simply smiled, though she thought of many sarcastic things she could have said.  She thought she had given the old man enough trouble for one night, "I'll just get my things then."

            "Your things?" Boromir asked.

            "Yes silly, you know, like cloak and food and sword and all the things one needs to survive on a quest.  Did you think I came unprepared?"

            "The thought had crossed my mind." Boromir said, with a sly look.  Mel glared at him and the beech tree began to tremble.  He jumped backwards and tripped on a dead stick, falling on his back with a thud.  Mel laughed as Boromir got up and dusted himself off and glared at her, "Not funny, Melody."

            "I would beg to differ."  Legolas said, laughing hysterically, "You should have seen your face!"

            While Boromir was arguing with Legolas, Mel slipped back through the trees to retrieve her belongings.  She was strapping her sword on, when she felt a presence in the clearing.  She looked up and saw Aragorn at the edge of the trees.  How long had he been standing there?

            "Yes, Aragorn?" she asked as she turned and began to fold up her blanket.

            "Why are you here, Mel?"  The man asked quietly.  She stopped folding and stared blankly at the ground in front of her.  He emerged into the clearing and knelt by her, "It is not for the hobbits' safety that you have come.  I see it in your eyes.  You know the fate of each of us and you aren't worried about them.  So, why are you here?"  She didn't answer him, too shocked by the implications of his question.  He seemed to have expected this however and stood up, "Think about your purpose, Mel.  Think about it very carefully."

            She turned to the Ranger "Purpose?" she hissed, "You come to me to speak of purpose, Aragorn?  Those are strong words from a man who can't face his own destiny, Heir of Isildur!"  His face went slack.  She didn't know why she sounded so venomous, but it was like she couldn't stop herself.  She was angry, "When you feel like you understand your own fate, then we will talk about mine!"  She whirled around and shoved the blanket into her bag.  She took a few deep shuddering breaths, calming her nerves.  When she turned back around, he was gone, moving through the forest with a Ranger's stealth and grace.  Mel shivered, wondering what all that was about.  What did he know?  She grabbed her bag and made her way back to the camp.

A/N:  So not a lot of changes to that one either except the end.  I'm working toward new material slowly but surely!


	11. Swordplay and Hobbits

**Chapter 13:  Swordplay and Hobbits**           

The trip was much easier now that Mel didn't have to worry about being caught.  It was also a much more pleasurable track with the others to keep her company.  When the hobbits had awoken next morning and found Mel sleeping at the edge of their camp they had immediately pounced on her with joy and loud questions, making further sleep impossible.  The rest of the day had been spent in their telling stories of the last three days and her listening to their rambling.  By sundown, she was not only physically drained but her ears felt like they might fall off.

            She picked a corner of the camp, under a spreading oak, who welcomed her with a great formality, and was setting her bag down when she felt someone approaching her from behind.  She whipped around and found herself face to face with Boromir, who looked like he had been trying to sneak up on her.  He was incredibly close.  She felt his warm breath on her face and it sent a chill down her spine, and she could see the blue rim around the gray irises of his eyes.  What was she doing?  In that brief moment she saw Aragorn's face in her mind's eye, _"What are you doing here, Mel?"_

            Then Boromir stepped back sheepishly and grinned, "Sorry, I was trying to scare you."

            "I noticed."  She replied, smiling to get rid of the last remnants of the fuzzy feeling in her stomach "Was there something you wanted?  Or did you just feel like trying to scare the daylights out of me?"

            "Well, a little of both."  He said with a twinkle in his eye.  Before Mel had a chance to ask what that was supposed to mean, he whipped out his sword and faced her in a challenging position.  Before she had even thought about it, she had her own out and was crouched down ready for an attack.  Elladan had done this to her before and she had learned to be prepared.  Boromir smiled, "Elladan was always bragging about your great straight thrust.  I think you may just have to prove his statements."

            Mel gave him a half-smile with a dangerous glint in her eyes.  "Is that what you call a challenge where you come from, Boromir?  Because you're boring me."  She slowly began to circle him and he, her.  She could see the pride and overconfidence that oozed from his stance and facial expression.  He didn't think she knew what she was doing and that would be his downfall.  She waited with impatience for an opening in his defense.  Suddenly, he lunged at her with a speed and agility that Mel hadn't quite expected.  She threw up her sword and blocked his strike, though a little sloppily, adjusting to this unexpected information.  He backed off.  Wrong move.  She quickly counterattacked with a swinging arc.  Their little game had begun.

            Mel could see that everything in the camp had stopped with the sound of metal on metal and every eye was on them, but she didn't have time to really observe because Boromir had recovered from her attack and was coming at her again with a little more caution than before.

            "Well, at least that elf made sure you knew what you were doing before he sent you out here."  He was taunting her, trying to distract her, but she wouldn't be pulled into that part of the game.  She kept her mouth shut, as much as she wanted to throw some sarcastic comment at him and concentrated on his movements as they circled.  She knew it was unlikely that he would be foolish enough to make the first move again, so she waited, eagerly, for her own opportunity to come.

            And then, it did.

            She lunged forward with the grace and speed that her smaller form allowed her and made a sweeping move under his defense, shoving his sword aside and throwing him off-balance.  She shoved him with her elbow and he toppled to the ground, his sword falling to the forest floor, a few feet away.  Mel placed one foot on his chest and the tip of her sword on his throat gently.  He was gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him by his fall.

            Mel smiled down at him, "Is that good enough for you?  Or do you still think Elladan's words need proving?"

            Boromir stared up at her with a look that glowed.  From what she couldn't tell and truthfully, she was afraid to know, "No, no I think you've done a fine job."

            She smiled and put her sword away, then offered him a hand up.  When he was standing, he held her hand for a bit longer, smiling at her.  Her hand was tingling with the touch.  _"What is wrong with me?"_

            "I guess I needed that.  I'll never underestimate you again, Melody."  He let go then and turned to dinner, that was sitting over the fire, unattended.  Everyone was staring at them.  Then, suddenly life was breathed back into the camp.  Merry and Pippin ran to Boromir, asking excitedly if he could teach them how to do that, Sam hurried over to Mel with a plate of hot food, congratulating her on a "bloody good job" and Legolas meandered over to pat her on the back and tell her he'd never seen a human move like that.  The only people who didn't seem too thrilled about the whole ordeal were Gandalf (not surprising) and Aragorn.  Mel caught the Ranger's eye only once and he gazed at her with a look filled with meaning that she couldn't decipher.  She was once again transported back to the clearing _"Think about you're purpose, Mel."  _She broke eye contact and avoided his eyes for the rest of the evening, even though she felt them on her at other times throughout her meal.

            Another person who didn't seem too excited about the situation was Frodo.  Mel glanced at him a couple of times and he seemed thoroughly distracted.  He ate, but not as much as Mel would have expected a hobbit, especially a traveling hobbit, to eat and when he was spoken to, he smiled thinly and answered with short sentences.  Mel felt her heart go out to the guy.  But what could she do?

            Later that night, Mel found that she couldn't sleep.  The trees were whispering and she couldn't seem to turn down the noise tonight.  She sat up and the oak tree shivered.

            _Calenhiril, I mean no disrespect, but you need to rest.  You have a great journey ahead of you._

            Mel smiled and patted his trunk, _I know Oak.  But the forest keeps me awake.  I won't be gone long._  And she threw off her blanket and tiptoed to the opposite edge of the clearing, where she knew the hobbits were sleeping.  She smiled at Merry, sprawled out with blanket thrown askew and straightened it over him.  Pippin was huddled in a little ball and looked like a frightened hedgehog with no spines.  Poor little guy; this world was so much bigger than the one he was used to.  She kissed his forehead lightly and he relaxed a little.  Sam was laid out on his back, hands behind his head, looking perfectly content.  She was glad Frodo had such a strong rock of a friend to depend on.  Speaking of, where was Frodo?  She glanced around and didn't see him in the clearing.  He couldn't have gone far?  She glanced at the fire and spotted him, wrapped in his blanket watching her with curiosity.  She stepped over the sleeping form of Sam and sat on the log next to him.

            "Couldn't sleep?"  She asked.  He shook his head, but didn't look at her.  His eyes remained on the hobbits.  "Me either."

            They didn't say anything for a while.  Then Frodo spoke softly, "Why do they have to be here?"

            "What do you mean, Frodo?"

            "I didn't ask for them to come.  I didn't ask for anyone to come.  I just said I would take the Ring to Mordor.  By myself."  He looked up at Mel, with eyes that begged for meaning, "Why are they here?"

            Mel looked at the three hobbits, sound asleep, and paused, "They're here because they want to be."  She looked over at Frodo and smiled, "They're here because they believe in you."

            Frodo hesitated, and then looked back up at Mel, "Is that why you're here?"

            Mel started and leaned back.  Why was her being here suddenly the question of the week?  Why did it matter?  Then she glanced around the camp and realized it mattered to Frodo, because the reason she was here would be the reason he would give to the rest of the big folk who had joined him on this journey.  She had suddenly become the representative of the Company.  "Yes, Frodo.  We believe in you."  She looked down and he was smiling, really smiling, like she had seen him smile in Rivendell, "We are here to help.  We didn't come because we felt like we _had_ to.  We came because we _wanted_ to."

            Frodo looked satisfied and leaned back with a sigh.  Mel did the same and they sat like that for a while, watching the stars.


	12. Fear Begins and a Pact is Made

A/N:  Finally!  A new chapter!  I know you all have been very patient with me and I hope that your patience will pay off.  Here is my new chapter in Changing History!

**Chapter 12: Fear Begins and a Pact is Made**

The next day, the company rose and life went on, but something was different in Frodo. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. He ate more breakfast than they had seen him eat since Rivendell and when they started their trek again; there was a bounce to his step that hadn't been there before. He was friendly and made conversation, laughing at jokes and listening with joy. No one could explain it, but no one was complaining either. Only Aragorn noticed the looks exchanged between the hobbit and Mel, but he said nothing. With the Ringbearer in high spirits, the mood of the company was dramatically improved and they were making excellent time. Even Legolas and Gimli seemed to be getting along better. Laughs were had, stories told, memories recalled. All in all, the journey had become calmly pleasant.

            "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days."  Gandalf said as they rested for lunch.

            Mel almost choked on her apple, "Forty days!" she exclaimed, before she thought to stop herself.  She hadn't remembered it being that long!  Her legs were already killing her!  Gandalf looked at her with disdain and she shut her mouth.  She wouldn't complain about it or say anything else.  Suffer in silence, it would get better with time, she knew that.  But trying to tell her body the same thing would be another matter entirely.

            Gandalf continued, "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us.  From there our road turns east to Mordor."

            Everyone was quiet.  It seemed whenever Mordor was mentioned, the company was silent, thinking about the long journey and the evil that haunted every step of their quest.  Mel took another bite of her apple.  She had more to think about than any of them and what she was thinking was by far the most accurate.  They quietly packed their things and hurried on.

            Things got far worse for Mel before they even thought about getting better.  Every night she wondered if she would be able to wake up the next day and every morning she wondered if she would make it through to see another night.  She kept silent, even as her legs and feet screamed at her to stop, she pushed on.  She kept repeating in her mind that it would get better, she just had to make it through a few more days and it would get better.

            Meanwhile, her friends watched her suffering unable to help her.  They had known that her body was not fully prepared for this journey, but they had not been aware of the extent.  She made a brave effort at the start of each day to keep up conversation and put their worries to rest, but by the end she was simply concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

            But a week slowly passed and it did get better.  She got used to the pace and the life.  By the end of the second week she was starting to think she might make it through this thing yet.  And then she realized, why it had seemed like forty days was too long.  They wouldn't continue on the same path for forty days.  And she was the only one who knew.

At noon, Gandalf called for a short rest for food and further planning. They had come to a crossroads; one that Mel well recognized and distracted her. Every rock reminded her of the things to come. This rest would change their course, but she said nothing. There was no reason to.

_"Some things must happen."_ She reasoned. But then she looked at Boromir, now teaching Merry and Pippin the basics of the craft that he so loved and she wondered, _"But must all things happen?"_ He was so happy, so peaceful much more like the man she had met and come to know in Rivendell.  Without the influence of the Ring, would he have always been this way?

She took a seat on a rock, not far from the impromptu "sword school" and watched with interest. Slowly, she began to interject comments, "Don't grip so tightly." "Keep your feet apart."

As she had expected, Aragorn came and sat beside her, lighting a pipe and taking up her call, "Move your feet." She glanced at him once, and then promptly ignored him. She had nothing to say to him, or he to her. It was a strangely neutral coexistence.

            Pippin made a particularly good block and Mel clapped for him even though this was all the same as she had seen it in the movie. She knew every move everyone was about to make and it did nothing to calm her nerves.  She tried to concentrate on the sword fighting, but had trouble watching something she had already seen hundreds of times.  She looked around her at the bare rocky ground they were seated on.  There was hardly a plant in sight, a few bushes here and there.  She took careful note of where they were positioned.

            _Are you bored, Calenhiril?_ A small faint voice asked.  She looked around.

            _Who are you?_ She asked.

            _I am the Tree._  He had said it as though it was some sort of title, but Mel had known many trees in Middle Earth.  But then she realized that this particular tree was the only tree here and so perhaps was unaware that there were other trees in the world.  She inclined her head in his direction.

            _I am pleased to meet you, Tree._

            His branches rattled and she could have sworn he was bowing.  _The pleasure is mine, Calenhiril.  What brings you and your companions to my desolate home?_

_We are on a long journey and have stopped to rest and plan our course._  She answered, politely.  It was nice to have someone to talk to even out in this barren place.

            "Melody," Her thoughts were interrupted by the Ranger's soft voice and she turned to him.

            "Yes?"  She answered, rather less than cordially.  She hated to be interrupted and she had forgotten for a moment that Aragorn could not hear her conversation.

            "Swear that you will never tell what you know."  He stated simply, never taking his eyes from the sparing match in front of him, in fact barely moving his lips, "Swear it on the thing that is dearest to your heart."

            Mel paused.  What a strange request.  She had no intention of telling anyone her knowledge of the future, not even…

            Then, she understood.  It was Boromir.  She watched the Gondorian teaching the young hobbits the sword and realized that Aragorn knew something was not right with the steward's son.  He wasn't asking her to swear for his own security, but so that Boromir would not know the truth.  So that history could take its course.

            She swallowed hard.  Boromir was her friend, despite what she knew.  She had seen him in Rivendell and he was not at all the man she had expected.  He was funny and kind.  But she knew she would never tell him.  She could safely swear that, "I swear it, Aragorn.  I will never tell."

            The Ranger visibly relaxed and Mel wondered if that had been all that was bothering him since her arrival.  Was he afraid that she had come to reveal the future?

            "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not."  Mel heard Gimli say and she just couldn't help commenting.

            "You're stature causes you to be too far away from our ears, Gimli, and we wouldn't want to offend you by asking you to speak up."  She commented innocently with her back turned.  Was that her imagination or did Aragorn just smile?

            "Well, perhaps the trees have affected your hearing, Melody, and not the rest of the company."  Gimli retorted.

            "What was that?  Sorry Gimli but you're too short to speak so softly.  Why don't you speak up so the rest of us can hear you?"  Legolas commented, faking ignorance to the situation.  Mel laughed aloud.  She could practically feel the rage building in Gimli, but he pulled himself together at the last minute.

            "As I was saying, if anyone were to ask for my opinion, I'd say we're taking the long way round.  Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria.  My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

            _"Oh poor foolish Gimli."_  Mel thought sadly.  _"If I could only spare you from you're pain, my friend."_

            "No, Gimli, I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice."  Gandalf said a dark look in his eyes.

            Legolas noticed something and leaped up on one of the rocks, peering out intently.  Mel took a deep breath and reached out with her mind, _Tree?_

_            Yes my Lady?_

_            I think we're going to need your help and the help of your friends here._

_            Anything for you Calenhiril._

            Suddenly, she was distracted, by the cry of Pippin, "Ow!"  He was holding his hand.

            "Oh, sorry!"  Boromir exclaimed, bending to examine the injury.

            Little Pip took him completely by surprise and kicked him in the shin.  Then both hobbits jumped on the man and threw him to the ground, crying, "For the Shire!  Hold him down, Merry!"

            Boromir was laughing and trying to wrestle away and Mel thought she had never seen someone so happy to be alive as he.  Even Aragorn was smiling.

            He stood to try to help the fallen warrior, "Gentlemen that's enough."

            But even he could not stand in the face of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.  They each grabbed a leg and pulled.  The Ranger fell flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.  And even though she had seen it all before, that still made Mel laugh out loud.

            Aragorn looked up at her, "I am glad you think this is so amusing, Melody."

            He was smiling.  He was actually smiling at her.  She was so shocked that she couldn't even think of anything to retort.  She just stared at him unable to get around it.  Aragorn was not a bad person or out to get her.  He was simply a leader looking out for his people.  And his people happened to be the Fellowship.  She smiled.  He was fulfilling his destiny before her very eyes and he didn't even know it.

            She heard Sam ask, "What is that?"

            Mel turned to watch the growing dark patch in the sky.  Gimli snorted, "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

            Boromir got up and stared out, a hand on each young hobbit's shoulder, "It's moving fast, and against the wind."

            _Tree, we need to hide!_  Mel cried out in her mind, _Help us!_

            She heard a loud rustling and then a creaking.  She turned and saw that Tree had stretched himself out and his branches were covering a much larger area as they entwined themselves to create a dense covering.  All of the bushes trembled and spread their leaves and grew as much as possible.

            "Mel," Boromir said, "What are you…" He didn't get to finish his question.

            "Crebain from Dunland!"

            "Hide!" cried Gandalf and everybody scattered.

            Merry, Pippin stay with me!" Boromir cried, gathering the two hobbits and hurrying them underneath Tree's spreading branches.  Sam hurried to put out the cooking fire and everyone went scrambling for cover under rock and bush.  Legolas leaped off the rocks and grabbed Mel before she could speak a word and pulled her underneath one of the bushes.

            Suddenly, she was afraid, trembling.  At first she could think of no logical reason for it.  She knew what was about to happen, even she watched the crows approach, their cawing becoming louder and louder.  She knew the fate of everyone here.  Everyone except herself.  She paused and she suddenly knew the reason for her fear.  She didn't know her own fate.  She had been worrying so much about the others that she hadn't paused to think about herself.  She was just as likely to die out here as anyone, in a land unfamiliar to her with creatures that she could never fully understand.  Now, as the crows passed over them, Mel didn't just tremble.  She lay on her stomach and buried her head in her arms, shaking with a deep, paralyzing terror.

            Legolas felt her shaking and sensed the reason.  He put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.  She buried her head in his shoulder and just wished for it all to be over, trying to still her uncontrollable shivering.  She heard the cawing of the birds growing fainter and her body started to calm again.  Legolas leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do not despair, mellon.  You have friends with you.  We will see you through to the end of these dark days."

            But, she wondered if her friends would be enough.

            Slowly, the company started to emerge from their hiding places.  Mel walked up to Tree and placed a hand on his trunk.  _Thank you, all of you._

            She felt the tree relax and it started to uncoil its branches.  The bushes returned to normal, but Tree seemed to stand taller than he had before.  He looked almost… noble.

            _Anything for you, Calenhiril._  He said.

            "Spies of Saruman." Said Gandalf, leaning on his staff, "The passage south is being watched.  We must take the Pass of Caradhas."

            Everyone looked up where he pointed at the giant mountain covered in snow and ice.  Mel felt her shoulders sink.  And she thought it had been hard in normal weather!

            As they started their journey toward the mountain, Legolas fell in step with Boromir, "I must speak to you."

            Boromir glanced up, "What is it?"

            Legolas eyes fell on Mel, who was a little way ahead with Merry and Pippin, who were chattering excitedly about the tree and the bushes that had hidden them and how they had grown.  "Our friend felt fear."

            Boromir looked forward and then down at his feet, "We all feel fear, Legolas."

            "But until now she has felt it only for others.  Boromir, today she felt it for herself."  Legolas looked at him, "It troubles me."  The man had not met his eyes.  Legolas put a hand on his arm and stopped him, "Boromir, we must look out for her.  Give me your word that you will help me in this."

            The man paused.  Then he looked in Legolas eyes.  And suddenly, the elf didn't need his word anymore.  He saw the promise there.  But Boromir gave it anyway, "I swear on the White Tree of Gondor," he murmured, "While there is breath in my body, no harm will come to Melody Bernston."

            Legolas nodded.  Then both turned and started the long climb up Caradhas.

A/N: Oh gosh I hope that was decent.  It was a lot of writing.  If it sucks let me know, you all know how I love to revise!


	13. Fights in the Snow

A/N: I'd just like to take a moment and thank cjsl8ne, SandraSmit19 and Kay for their words of encouragement! You guys rock thank you! And now, without further ado…

**Chapter 13: Fights in the Snow**

As they trudged through the snow the wind started to pick up, biting at their hands and faces. Mel pulled her cloak closer around her and thought of Elladan and Elrohir. Would she ever see them again? Thoughts like that had plagued her mind for hours, rolling around in her head. Like waves in her mind, they pulled back for a moment, and then crashed to the front again. There was a fear in every step that she took. Legolas had stayed close to her side since they had hidden from Saruman's crows. Mel knew he was worried and she tried to calm his fears by making small talk, but she knew she couldn't fool the elf.

Boromir walked silently on her other side and she wondered what he and Legolas had been talking about earlier. He had hardly glanced up from the path since, but he hadn't wandered far from her side either. Legolas must have told him about the shaking. God, she wished that had never happened! She couldn't lose control of herself like that or she would get herself killed! Oh no, here came the dreaded thoughts of death again. _Do not despair, mellon. You have friends with you._ For how long? She didn't want to die. She wanted everything to be alright again. She wanted…

Something wet and cold, hit the back of her head. She whirled around and there were Merry and Pippin, trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Ok," she said, "Which of you was it?"

"What?" asked Merry, "I don't know what you're talking about! Pippin, do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, no, I haven't a clue."

Mel rolled her eyes and she heard Legolas chuckling behind her. "Fine," she said, "Since neither of you will confess, I guess I'll just have to teach you both a lesson in the art of snowball fights."

She bent down and started to gather snow and Merry and Pippin took off running up the hill past her. She took aim and launched her snowball, hitting Merry squarely in the back. He yelped.

"I'm hit! Run Pippin! I'll hold her off!"

But she was already gathering more snow, "You hobbits just messed with the wrong girl!"

Merry scrambled to make a snowball and Pippin stopped a little further up and turned to make another. Mel's snowball hit him right in the face.

"Ah! That's cold!" he cried.

Suddenly, Mel was hit with another snowball, made by Merry. She scrambled up the mountain after them, trying to gather snow as she went. Her next missile was aimed at Merry, but it narrowly missed and hit Gimli in the shoulder instead.

"What the…?" He whirled around, "Who dared challenge the dwarf to a match of snow?" he bellowed.

By now Mel had caught up to the two hobbits and they were all standing in a row, Mel in the middle. Merry and Pippin both pointed at Mel.

"Little traitors!" she yelled, but she was laughing. She grabbed them both by the collars of their cloaks and dragged them down into the snow, making sure they both got their faces rubbed in it. Meanwhile, Gimli stooped down and started pelting snowballs at them. They laughed and Mel stopped torturing the hobbits long enough to lob some hastily made snowballs at the dwarf.

"I'm coming! Hold up Merry and Pip!" She heard Frodo call out. Everyone turned to watch him. Mel's broad grin faded as she watched him slip in the snow and go tumbling back down the slope to the feet of Aragorn. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the glint of gold in the white snow. She had a strong urge to get up and run down the mountain, to snatch the Ring out of the snow and keep it from Boromir, who had just seen it lying there. The impulse was so strong that she did get up. She even took a few steps, but suddenly, Legolas' hand was on her arm.

She whirled around and glared at him. She was gripped by a ferocious rage. She wanted to help them! Why couldn't anyone see? No one understood! She needed to help them!

The depth of her fury must have shown on her face because the look of shock on Legolas' face seemed to bring her back to herself. The anger faded and she sighed. She couldn't save them, not this way.

"Boromir," Aragorn said. Mel turned to watch. She didn't want to watch, didn't want to see what it was doing, didn't want to watch him lie. But she needed to.

He was mesmerized and it broke Mel's heart, "It is strange that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He reached out for the Ring, "Such a little thing…"

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice jerked him out of his trance, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

At first he hesitated and Mel felt the urge again to walk right down to him and snatch it out of his hand. And then maybe slap some sense into him for good measure! But she felt the pressure of Legolas' hand on her arm and she pushed the feeling away.

Boromir smiled and trudged down the slope, holding out the chain, "As you wish," Frodo snatched it away, "I care not."

_He lies._ Mel thought sadly, _I wish he didn't care._

He smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair before he turned and started climbing up the slope again. He looked up as he came even with her. He smiled, but it was a strange smile, insincere.

"Why the sad face, Melody? Do you fear the mountain also?"

She wasn't sure if he had meant the words to be hurtful, but they had been. She dropped her eyes. She was glad her face was already red from the cold, because she would have been blushing horribly from the embarrassment.

"Come!" called Gandalf, "There is no time to be playing snow games. We have a long climb."

As everyone started to trudge through the snow again Mel got the feeling that no one felt like playing anymore.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you like it!


	14. Going over the Mountain

Enter Post Title Here

**Chapter 14: Going Over the Mountain**

            The wind was howling around them now and fresh snow was falling all around.  Gandalf still led the way up, trying to clear a path through the snow.  Even Mel's elven cloak couldn't keep her from shivering.  She had a hold of Pippin's hand, leading him through snow banks up to his shoulders in some spots.  And all the while, she was listening, waiting for that voice to find them on the mountain.

            But despite her best efforts, Legolas still heard it first.  He crept past her, walking on top of the snow and listened intently.

            "There is a fell voice on the air." He called back to them.

            Everyone stopped and listened.  And finally, Mel heard it too.  It was indistinct, but she knew who it was.

            "It's Saruman!" cried Gandalf, as something above them cracked.  Mel pulled Pippin close to her and pulled them both back to the cliff wall as the avalanche of stone and ice crashed past them.

            "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled above the storm, "Gandalf!  We must turn back!"

            "No!" Gandalf cried.  He pulled himself up onto the ledge ice and shouted into the wind, "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"

            Mel felt Pippin pulling away from her and she held him, "No, Pip!  Stay with me!"

            "But I want to see!"

            "It's not safe!" she yelled, putting her arms around him.

            The voice of Saruman continued to sweep over the mountain.  Suddenly, lightning struck the tip.  Legolas pulled Gandalf back as the snow fell over the company.  Mel screamed and covered Pippin's head with her cloak.  And then they were all enveloped in cold white ice.

            As soon as it settled, Mel started to try and climb out of the snow bank.  She finally forced her head above the snow at the same time as Legolas.  Together they helped dig out the rest of the fellowship.

            Mel pulled out Pippin, who was shivering and pale, "I guess you were right." he said, his teeth chattering, "It wasn't safe."  He looked around, "Where's Merry?"

            "I have him!" Boromir called as he pulled out the other little hobbit.

            "Merry!"  Pippin yelled, stumbling through the snow toward his cousin.

            "Hey, Pip, nice to see the cold hasn't got to you." Merry replied shakily, as his cousin hugged him.

            "We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled above the howl of the wind, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

            "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" protested Aragorn.

            "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli shouted, "Let us go through the mines of Moria!"

            Everybody paused.  Mel was standing with Boromir and she had her arms wrapped around Pippin, trying to warm him up.  Boromir was rubbing Merry's arms to keep him warm.

            "Let the Ringbearer decide!" Gandalf said.  Everyone looked at Frodo, who's eyes were round and frightened.

            "We cannot stay here!" yelled Boromir, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

            "Frodo?" Gandalf asked, patiently.

            Frodo looked around and his eyes fell on Mel, "Help me!" He called to her.

            She wanted to!  She almost did, she almost told him what to do.  But she felt herself shaking her head, "I can't, Frodo!" she yelled over the storm, "You have to make the choice!  You know the way!"

            She thought she saw a hint of approval in Gandalf's eye, but the snow and wind made it impossible to be sure.

            Frodo looked back at Gandalf and Mel could tell he was weighing the options.  Then he spoke, "We will go through the mines."

            Gandalf nodded, "So be it."

            "Gr,gr,gr,great!" Merry chattered, "Can we get out of here?"

            Boromir chuckled a little, but Mel saw a dark look pass over his face.  He was angry.  They turned and started to make their way back down the mountain, Aragorn leading the way.  But it was starting to get dark and even though the snow was starting to dissipate and the wind to die down a little, Mel could tell there was no way they were going to make it completely off the mountain.  The hobbits were dead on their feet.  Frodo stumbled into Mel and she caught him before he went down in a snow bank.

            Boromir finally spoke up, "We cannot go further tonight.  And I don't think we will find any better shelter than the cliff-wall we are now under."

            "Shelter!" Mel heard Sam mutter, "If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house!"

            But, everyone seemed to agree with Boromir and the four hobbits collapsed against the cliff, huddled together for warmth.  Legolas took some wood from off of Bill the pony and tried to light a fire.  But even Mel could see that the wood was soaking wet.  There was no way it was going to light.

            Gimli grunted and stepped up beside the elf, "Let me have a chance at that, Master Elf!  We dwarves know a thing or two about making fires blaze!"

            Gimli stacked the wood a different way and tried to light it again, but it was no good.  Nothing was working.  The wind was too strong and the wood was too damp.

            Finally, after almost an hour, Gandalf sighed and stepped forward.  Gimli and Legolas both stepped back and the hobbits sat up a little bit to watch.  The wizard thrust his staff into the middle of the wood and cried out, "Naur an edraith ammen!"

            Blue and green fire flared up and made everyone jump.  But the wood caught on fire and finally started to burn brightly.  The hobbits scrambled closer to the blaze and started to warm their hands.

            Gandalf just hung his head and muttered, "If there are any to see, then I at least am revealed to them.  I have written _Gandalf is here_ in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the Mouths of Anduin."

            Everyone was so happy to have a fire and eager to cook dinner that Mel thought she might have been the only one who heard him.  She giggled, and then she helped Sam pull out his pans and start roasting sausages.

            They cooked a tiny meal that everyone ate quickly.  Then they put more wood on the fire and everyone started to drift off.  Mel was leaning against the cliff-wall, wrapped in her cloak, which was already dry thanks to the fire and the strange material it was made from.  She glanced to her left and saw the four hobbits huddled together a little ways off and she smiled, sleepily.  She yawned and looked around.  Gandalf had agreed to take the first watch and she could see his cloaked shadow at the edge of the fire's glow, looking out into the snowy darkness.  Aragorn and Legolas sat by the fire, speaking in hushed voices, Gimli listening not far away.  Boromir prodded the fire and then he caught her eye.

            He smiled, but Mel turned away.  She still wasn't sure what to make of his comment earlier.  She knew that he knew about her shaking, Legolas must have told him.  He must have thought her weak, probably even regretted her coming now that he knew that she was afraid.  That had to be what he had meant, it was his true feelings coming out.

            "Melody?" Boromir's voice startled her and she jumped.  This in turn made her cringe.  She hadn't even heard him get up.  Just another sign of weakness.  She couldn't meet his eyes, not after that.  She studied her hands instead.

            He sat down beside her, "What's troubling you?" he asked.

            "What troubles all of us, Boromir." she replied, "We're not exactly on a pleasure cruise!"

            "A pleasure cruise?" he asked.

            Mel shook her head and smiled, "I just mean that we're not going on an easy, fun journey.  I'm worried about the same things you are."

            "That's not true."

            "Yes it is!"

            "Then why won't you look at me?"

            So, determined to make him believe nothing was wrong, she did look at him.  His gray eyes were kind and concerned the eyes of a friend.  And she knew she couldn't keep anything from him.

            "You think I'm weak.  You don't want me here." She whispered.

            He looked startled, "That's not true!  Who told you that?"

            She looked down at her hands again, "No one."

            "That's because it would be a lie!  You hid us from Saruman's spies."

            "You would have hidden anyway." She murmured.

            "But you helped us to feel safe.  And you brought happiness to the hobbits.  They are overjoyed that you've come!  Look at me, Melody." She looked up and he was smiling at her, "Ignore whatever put that silly notion in your head.  You are not weak.  And I am very glad that you are here."

            She believed him.  She couldn't help herself.  Maybe it was his eyes or his voice or just the way the firelight danced over his face, but she believed every word that he said.  And it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her mind.  She smiled.

            "Thank you." She whispered.

            They both leaned back and sat in comfortable silence.  Mel didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she was wakened by a quiet voice.

            "Come, Boromir, I will take your place with her while you stand watch." It was Legolas.  She felt her head being gently lifted and she realized she must have fallen asleep on Boromir's shoulder.  He slipped out from under her and she felt her head being lowered to a different shoulder, this one not as broad.  It must have been Legolas.  She smiled and snuggled next to the elf.  He put an arm around her and she drifted back to sleep feeling safe.  Her friends were looking out for her.

A/N: And I would just like to say, before I start getting crazy reviews saying that Gandalf is out of character in the fire scene, I got that line out of the book, totally verbatim and kept in the correct context.  Read it if you want, the line made me laugh out loud literally!


	15. Carrying You

Chapter 15

A/N:  I would just like to thank all my reviewers:  SandraSmit19, jada951, and I would like to say to Shadow Traveler that I am so glad that you liked the quote!  I'm reading the books again and I found that and I knew I had to put it in my story just because I knew that no one would believe that Gandalf actually said that!  I laughed so hard!  Anyway, it made my day that you enjoyed it.  On to the next chapter, which I assure you is much longer than the previous two.

**Chapter 15: Carrying You**

            The next day, everybody woke to a brilliant, sunny morning.  But they were completely surrounded by drifts of snow higher than the hobbits' heads!

            "I suppose we could all go swimming in it." Merry said, darkly.

            Pippin didn't seem to notice his cousin's dark mood, "Hey!  That might be fun!" he looked over at Mel and smiled, "You'd swim in it with us, wouldn't you, Mel?"

            "Mel would be as likely as us to get out of those drifts, Pippin." Sam spoke up.  He looked up at her then he blushed, "Begging your pardon, Miss Mel.  I meant nothing by it."

            She smiled and ruffled his hair, "I know, Sam, don't worry so much."

            "It seems that the smaller folk will have to be carried through the drifts." Gandalf said, "I don't believe the path down the mountain will remain so deep for long."

            "I can find out." Legolas said, with a smug smile on his face.  Before anyone could say anything, he jumped onto one of the snow banks and began racing down the mountain over the top of the snow.

            "No one likes a show-off!" Mel yelled after him.  If he heard her, he ignored her, turning a corner and leaping out of sight.  She huffed and crossed her arms, "That is so unfair." She mumbled.  Sam heard her and he laughed.

            They waited a few minutes.  And then Legolas ran back around the corner and hopped off of the snow, "Gandalf is right, it's only just a furlong or so and the snow practically disappears!"

            "I believe we could carry a hobbit for a few furlongs, don't you Boromir?" Aragorn said.

            "Of course!" Boromir smiled, "Come, Master Peregrin, I'll start with you!" He grabbed Pippin's arm and swung him onto his back, "Now hold on tight."

            Aragorn followed with Merry and they both plunged into snow up to their chests.

            "Lead on, Legolas!" called Aragorn.  The Elf dashed across the snow again, the two men following behind.

            "Well, would you look at that?" said Sam, "They really are swimming!"

            Mel laughed.  The way the two men pushed the snow with their arms and waded through with their legs it really did look like they were swimming through the snow.

            Gandalf and Sam started to pack up Bill the Pony again.

            "Gimli, I believe it would be wise for you to ride our good Bill through the drifts." Gandalf said as delicately as he could.

            Gimli harrumphed, "I will not ride that beast of burden like a piece of baggage!  I'm a Dwarf and we don't need to be carried!"

            "Oh, Gimli stop being such a ham!" Mel said, "You know if you tried to go through that snow you'd be sunk up to your eyeballs.  We'd have to dig you out."

            "I don't know what pork has to do with it, but I can dig my own path!  Dwarves are famous for their digging!"

            "Just shut up and get on the horse." Mel said, rolling her eyes and faking boredom.

            "You get on the horse!  You're the lady!  How do you expect to get through those snow banks?  Your weight wouldn't be enough to cut through still water without being swept away!"

            "At least I'll be able to see where I'm going!"

            "But you won't be going anywhere!"

            "Silence!" commanded Gandalf.  The girl and the dwarf both shut theirs mouths, "I do not have time for these foolish games!  Gimli, you will ride the pony!  Mel, you will follow behind and stay in our tracks so that a path will be cut for you.  I don't want to hear another word about it!"

            The two were silent for a moment as they helped pack everything up.  But then Mel caught Gimli's eye and she couldn't help herself.  She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.  At first a look of shock flashed across his face.  And then he laughed a great guffawing sound that came from his belly and bubbled out of him.  He slapped Mel on the back and turned to scatter the ashes of their fire, still chuckling to himself.

            The men came back just as Mel was helping Gimli mount the pony.

            "What's this, Gimli?" Boromir asked, "You would steal the steed of a lady for yourself?  And you even make her help you mount him!  I had not thought you could stoop so low, Dwarf." Mel could see the barely contained laugh on his face.

            Gimli snorted, "The stubborn woman wouldn't take the beast.  No use wasting a good beast of burden in this weather."

            "Shall I carry you then?" Boromir asked holding out his hand to Mel.  His eyes were shining, like he might have been looking forward to it, but Mel shook her head.

            "I think Sam might need more help than me." she said.

            "Oh no, Miss Mel!  I'll be alright!  I can follow Bill."  Mel put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

            "No need to be noble, Sam.  You'll have plenty of time for that later." She smiled at him, but he just gave her a puzzled look, "Go with Boromir.  I'll look after Bill.  He'll need it with Gimli riding."

            "I'm perfectly capable of riding a pony!"  At just that moment, Bill shifted slightly under the weight of his burdens and Gimli cried out and clung to the bags for dear life.

            Mel laughed, stroking Bill's muzzle, "I can see that, Master Dwarf!  You are a lord of horses!"  Gimli just fumed at her.

            "Come on, Frodo." Aragorn said, pulling the hobbit onto his back.  Sam scrambled onto the back of Boromir and together the rest of the company pushed through the path that had been ploughed earlier.  They had been right, the snow ended abruptly not far from where they had camped.  It was shallow enough that everyone could walk on their own feet and Mel thought Gimli was going to leap off Bill and go diving head first into the snow.  No, he would never be a horse lord that was for certain.  Mel giggled to herself as she trudged along through the snow.

            The journey down the mountain was quicker and much less interesting than the trip up the mountain and soon they were traveling south (at least that's what Legolas told her) through a wide trough in the mountains.  There were ruins of arches and columns towering over them in the mists as they stumbled along the rocky path.  Finally, in the gloom of what was left of the afternoon a great cliff face loomed up out of the mists.

            "The walls of Moria!" Gimli murmured.  Mel had to admit that in the flesh, so to speak, the wall was very large, very daunting, and very ominous.  A shiver went up her spine as she looked out across the vast lake of the Watcher.  She would have to make sure she wasn't pulled into the water when it surfaced.  Maybe she would just stay out of the way.

            The company slowly continued along the edge of the lake as Gandalf searched for the hidden doors of the mines.

            "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, tapping on the rock as if looking for an echo.

            "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

            Legolas turned and grinned at Mel, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked.  Mel heard Gimli grumble in front of them and she laughed.

            They went on for a little while more and then they stopped.  Mel knew this was something she had to see.  She pushed her way to the front, close to Gandalf, peering at the wall.  She could barely make out the runes carved into the stone.

            "Ithildin…" he murmured.  Then he looked at her and smiled, "But of course you already knew that."

            She smiled back, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." She quoted.  The moon broke through the clouds at that moment and lit the great doors of Moria.  She gasped.  It was even more beautiful in person.  She and Gandalf took a step back and surveyed the door.

            "It reads," said Gandalf, pointing the ruins above the door, "The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria.  Speak friend and enter."

            "What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

            "Well, it's quite simple," said Gandalf, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

            As Gandalf started to recite phrases in Elvish, Mel backed away trying to hold back her smirk.  She knew the riddle of the door, of course, but there was no way she was telling them.  This was too funny to miss.

            Pippin looked up at her, "Nothing's happening." Mel smiled.  He was so cute she just wanted to pinch his little cheeks!  But of course she would never do that!  That would be so incredibly awkward.

            After several tries, Gandalf pushed the doors with his staff, as if he thought brute strength might move them.  He sighed and examined the door again, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves and Men and Orcs…" he murmured.

            "What are you going to do then?" Pippin piped up.

            Gandalf whirled on him, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!  And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

            Pippin's face fell and Mel put an arm around his shoulder, giving him a brief hug.  Then, as Gandalf continued to try different and equally useless spells, she wandered over to the edge of the lake.  She tried not to smile as she heard the wizard struggling.  Even if she wanted to help, there was no way Gandalf would allow it.  She shook her head.  That was probably best anyway.  There was a dead tree on the edge of the water and she leaned against it as she looked out over the black expanse, knowing what lurked.

            _"Caa… llleeennn…"_

            She jerked up.  A raspy voice had sounded in her head, but now it was gone.  She looked at the scrawny tree.  No leaves were on its branches and it was stark and dry.  So close to the putrid murk of the lake, how could anything survive?  She placed a hand on the peeling bark of the trunk.

            _"Caaa…llleeennn…hhhiiirr…rriiilllll…"_ It choked out, struggling for every syllable.  She closed her eyes and she felt a blackness rooted deep in the tree.  It was sick!  Sick, but not dead yet.

            _"Helllppp… mmmeee…"_ It groaned.

            She opened her eyes.  Then she placed both hands on the tree, "Be still." She whispered, "I'll help you."

            She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Everything around her seemed to fade away.  She plunged into the tree, concentrating all her energy on the blackness she found there.  She didn't really know what she was doing and she could feel the sickness rolling away from her, trying to escape, but she surrounded it, going straight to the core of the disease, gathering it up.  Then she yanked it free with all her strength.

            She felt a wave of weakness come over her and stars burst behind her eyelids.  Then darkness took over as she crumpled to the ground.

            She woke up a few moments later, several faces peering down at her.

            "She's awake!" Pippin said.  He and Merry smiled down at her.

            "You sure had us worried, Miss Mel, and that's a fact." said Sam.  Boromir and Legolas were also staring down at her, concern written all over their faces.

            "Can you get up?"  Boromir asked.

            Mel took a moment to mentally examine herself.  She felt alright.  She nodded and started to roll onto her side.  Then she was hit by a powerful wave of nausea and dizziness.  She retched, but what came up was not just her lunch.  A black ooze, mingled with a green slime pooled in front of her.  The horrible rotten smell was enough to make her gag again.  She coughed and sputtered and scrambled away from the terrible mess.  Boromir handed her his water skin and she took it, first rinsing out her mouth, then gulping it down in great swallows.  She had drank almost half, before she stopped herself.  She smiled and handed it back.

            "Thanks."

            She looked around and saw Legolas standing near by, but he was no longer looking at her.  He was staring wide-eyed at something behind her.

            "Mel," he murmured, awestruck, "What did you do?"

            Everyone turned and stared.  The tree that Mel had thought was dead had been transformed.  It was full of green leaves and its bark was smooth and white.  It seemed to stand taller, no longer drooping over the lake.  Mel smiled, but her happiness was soon shattered.

            "Stupid, foolish girl!" Gandalf said, standing by the doors and staring at the tree, "Would you waste all your energy tending to every sick and dying plant that lies on our road?  We have not the strength to carry you along!"

            As he spoke, Mel felt a fury building in her chest.  Slowly, she stood up; pushing away the weakness and dizziness that threatened to pull her back into the black pit of unconsciousness.  She stood tall and steady and glared at the wizard.  Only Gandalf's eyes betrayed his surprise.

            "I do not need to be carried.  There's no need to worry about me." she said coldly.

            For a moment the air crackled with tension.  No one moved.  Then Gandalf nodded curtly and turned back to the doors of Moria.  When the Maia's back turned, Mel felt the strength of her anger fading away.  Her legs turned to Jello under her and her vision started to darken around the edges.  She reached out and grabbed the first thing she could to keep from falling.  It was Boromir's arm.

            He quickly put an arm around her waste and led her to a rock against the cliff wall.  She sank down with a sigh and he sat beside her.  She leaned against him to keep herself upright and awake.  For a moment they sat in silence.  Then she heard him whisper.

            "I do not lack the strength.  I will carry you, if need be."

            She smiled, "I know." She murmured.

A/N:  I have been sooooo looking forward to writing this chapter!  I hope you liked it!  Keep up the reviews, they make me happy!


	16. Into the Dark

Chapter 16

A/N:  I would like to thank my reviewers once again!  Hornofgondor2, Laer4572, Psycho8 (don't worry, I love Boromir rants!), midnight-flurry, Kay, SandraSmit19, cjsl8ne (I'm actually looking forward to Moria, I think it will be fun! And don't slap Gandalf with a newspaper just yet…), and LoneStallion.  I'm so glad you all are enjoying this!  98 reviews!  I'm so stoked!

**Chapter 16: Into the Dark**

            Mel could feel herself nodding off, her head on Boromir's shoulder, when she heard the stones hitting the water.

            Splash.  She felt a twitch in her mind.  Boromir stiffened.

            Splash. _"Calenhiril!"_ She jerked up.  _"Stop them!  The Watcher!"_

            She jumped up.  Boromir stood with her, "Melody?  What's wrong?"

            "Stop them." She whispered.  She ran to the edge of the lake as Pippin stooped for a stone, but Aragorn was faster than her.

            He grabbed Pippin's wrist, "Do not disturb the water." He whispered.

            _"Oh Calenhiril!"_  The voice in her head was desperate.  She whirled and stared at the tree by the lakeside, _"It's too late.  He's coming."_

            The water rippled.  Mel felt her heart leap to her throat.  Aragorn and Boromir were on each side of her.

            _"Run!"_ the tree screamed.  Mel twitched. _"Run, Calenhiril!  He's coming!"_

            "Melody?" Boromir asked, "What is it?"

            She shook her head, "Nothing." She lied.  Her limbs felt like rubber.  She was starting to shake again.  She clenched her hands into fists, trying to stop.  She couldn't lose it!  Not now!

            _"Run Calenhiril!"_

            "Shut up!" she yelled, glaring at the tree.  And then she realized that she was yelling at a tree.  And no one else knew the tree was talking.  She turned around.  Boromir and Aragorn were both staring at her.

            "That was most definitely not nothing." Boromir asked.

            Oh God, "There's something I need to tell you guys."

            Suddenly, there was the sound of cracking stone.  They turned and watched the doors to Moria open into a black yawning darkness.  Mel shivered.  This was going to be one of the worst parts.  She had an intense fear of the dark, a phobia she hadn't been able to shake with no known origin.

            Aragorn took her arm, making her jump, "I think when we are inside you had best tell us what is going on."

            She gulped and nodded, allowing herself to be led toward the gaping hole in the rock.  If she hadn't been fighting down her fear, she might have noticed Boromir's dark scowl at Aragorn's handling of her.

            _"Calenhiril?"_ the tree's voice came as a trembling whisper, _"That is an evil place."_

            She took a shuddering breath, _"I know.  It can't be helped."_

            She heard Gimli's voice echoing through the cave as she stepped past the doors and into the shadows.  She stopped.  She couldn't go any further.  The light of the moon and stars still touched her here.

            "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the courtesy of the dwarves!  Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!"

            Mel noticed that Legolas looked less than impressed, but when he caught a glimpse of her, he frowned in concern.  She looked away, trying to still her thundering heart and slow her gasping breaths.  The darkness was closing in and she knew what lay beyond.  Her legs were shaking so much she thought she might not be able to stand much longer.

            "This is the home of my cousin, Balin.  And they call it a Mine.  A Mine!"

            "This is no mine," Boromir murmured, looking around in the light of Gandalf's staff, "It's a tomb."

            Mel put her hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek.  She was almost on top of one of the grisly corpses.  She stumbled away, panic building in her chest.  She tripped over something and she looked down.  It was the leg of a dwarf, mummified skin clinging grotesquely to the bone.  She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe, her heart was hammering against her ribs.  She could dimly here Gimli's cries and Boromir's yells, but she hardly knew what they were saying.  She stumbled toward the doors, only wanting to be out in the light, forgetting everything she knew.  Nothing could be worse than where she was.

            _"Calenhiril, look out!"_

            The tree's cry brought her mind into sharp focus, just as Frodo's leg was caught.  She heard his cry and the cries of the other hobbits as they hacked at the tentacle of the Watcher.  She whirled around, her mind clear and before she knew what she was doing, her sword was in her hand and she was rushing to help her four small friends.

            They had gotten the first tentacle loose, only to be knocked back by more.  Frodo was being dragged toward the water's edge.  Mel brought down her sword and severed the slimy arm.  She grabbed Frodo's hand and jerked him to his feet.

            "Boromir!  Legolas!"  She yelled, pulling Frodo back toward the mines.  But she never made it.  A strong tentacle grabbed her around the waist and flung her aside.  She slammed into the wall of rock.  A white light exploded in front of her eyes and she felt as if she had been shattered into a million pieces.

            _So much for staying out of the way._  She thought as she crumpled to the ground.  She could hear the cries of the others.  She even thought she heard someone calling her name.  She tried to get up, tried to open her eyes, anything, but her body wouldn't obey.  She heard Gandalf yelling for everyone to run into the mines.  She had to get up!

            Then, strong arms scooped her up and ran with her as she heard stone cracking and crumbling behind.  The ground rumbled and she heard a great crash.  Then she knew that the darkness was not just behind her eyelids.

            She felt herself being lowered onto the floor, "Legolas!" It was Boromir's voice, "Help me!  We have to wake her!"

            _Silly boy, I am awake!_ She thought.  If she could have moved, she would have smiled.

            She felt a cool, slender hand on her forehead.  It had to be Legolas, "She's hiding inside herself.  We have to call her out."

            _I don't wanna._  She thought.  She heard Legolas speaking to her in Elvish.  _Elvish is such a pretty language.  I could listen to it all day._  She thought contentedly.  She felt herself drifting listlessly through her mind, sometimes listening, sometimes not.  It was hard to understand what Legolas was saying.

            "She's not listening.  I can tell she's not listening." Legolas murmured.

            _Finally, speaking my language!  Good Elf-boy!_  She giggled in her head.

            But then there was a voice in her ear that she couldn't ignore.  It was barely above a whisper, deep and tender.

            "Melody."

            Wait… What was she doing?  She had to get up.  They were waiting on her.  They couldn't wait on her!  She had to get up!

            "Melody, wake up."

            She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  Boromir was looking down at her and the look in his eyes was joy and worry and kindness all rolled into one.

            He smoothed her hair from her face, "Welcome back." He said.

            She started to smile, but then the pain hit.  It shot up her spine and stabbed at the base of her neck.  She grimaced and grabbed a fistful of Boromir's tunic, trying to fight back a scream.  This was what she had been hiding from.

            "Melody?" she heard Boromir ask, but his voice was in a haze, "What's wrong with her?"

            "It's probably her back.  Help me turn her."

            Legolas and Boromir started to roll her over and the pain exploded out through every nerve ending.  That was when she did scream.  She stifled it quickly, but the pain was almost too much even for that.  She heard herself whimpering and couldn't stop herself as tears poured down her cheeks.  She lay on her stomach, her head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably, every movement painful.

            She felt Legolas lift the back of her shirt and she heard him gasp.

            "For the love of Aule…" Gimli murmured.  She didn't know what they were seeing, but if the pain were any indication, it was worth the gasps of horror.

            "Boromir," Legolas whispered, "I do not know that my skill is great enough."

            There was a pause.  Mel tried to control her sobs because every time she moved the pain shot through her like a bolt of electricity.  Then, she heard the rhythmic click of Gandalf's staff on the stone, "Move aside, Legolas."

            The elf stepped back and Gandalf knelt by her, "The wounds are great.  I cannot completely heal them.  But perhaps I can do enough to get her through the long dark of Moria."  She felt his warm wrinkled hands on her back, "This might feel strange," he murmured, "Lie still."

            A tingling sensation filled her body as if she had gone numb and was waking up from it.  She fought the urge to squirm.  Gandalf was whispering strange words in a language she didn't recognize.  But as the tingling started to fade, so did the pain.  She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.  She was going to be alright.

            Finally, the tingling ceased altogether and Gandalf gently pulled her shirt down, "Sit up." He said.

            Tentatively, she turned.  No pain, but she felt a dull tingle along her spine.  She sat up.  The tingle was there, but manageable.  Gandalf watched her closely.  Then he nodded and stood up, "Help her to her feet, Boromir."

            She took the Gondorian's hand and the hand of Legolas and they eased her up until she was standing.  Still no pain.  Everyone was staring at her.  She smiled.

            "I'm ok."  These two words broke the growing tension.  Pippin launched himself at her and hugged her fiercely.  A dull ache sprang up in her back and she flinched, but the little hobbit didn't notice.

            "Oh, Mel, don't ever do that again, we were so worried and your back was all black and blue and lumpy…"

            "Peregrin!" Gandalf barked, "Be gentle with her!"  Pippin instantly let go, "I have not fully healed her, only made the injury manageable.  Do not add unnecessary stress to it.  It is a four day journey to the other side of the mines and with a little luck Melody will make it out with few complications.  Hopefully, our passing will go unnoticed.  There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

            Gandalf turned and started to walk up the set of stairs into the darkness.  Everyone followed.  Mel felt a gentle hand on her back and she looked up at Boromir and smiled.

            "I'm fine, really."

            He didn't look convinced, but she didn't have time to try and comfort him.  If they stayed back any longer, they would be in the dark.  She hurried forward, trying to stay as close to the light as possible and not think about the horrors that were around her.  As she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, she noticed that Boromir had caught up with her and was walking on her left, with Legolas on her right.  She smiled.

            "What?  Are you guys my body guards or something?"

            She heard a deep scoffing and she turned to smile at Gimli, "Don't give me that 'I could care less' attitude, Gimli.  I know you were worried, you can't hide behind that gruff voice now."

            "Hah!" he said, "I was only worried that I might actually have to carry you through the great halls of my cousin!"

            "Then you needn't have worried, Dwarf," retorted Legolas playfully, "You wouldn't have been tall enough to keep her head from scraping the stone."

            Mel laughed and suddenly, she felt much better.  She had friends around her.  The dark couldn't keep them away.


	17. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 17

A/N:  Ok, I know, all kinds of craziness!  I have just posted two chapters in the same night, but I'm off work today and I really have nothing better to do.  I don't know how great this chapter is, but hopefully the next one will be more exciting.  Enjoy and review, because that makes me happy!

**Chapter 17:  Revealing Secrets**

            Mel counted around two hundred steps they climbed before they got to the top of the first stair case.  She looked out and just saw an arch that led out into more darkness.  She looked down and tried to ignore it.

            "Let's sit and rest, and have something to eat here on the landing, since we can't find a dining-room!" Frodo panted.  He still looked a little damp from his encounter with the Watcher, but his eyes were bright at the thought of food.

            "That sounds like a fantastic idea to me." Mel said.

            "Very well," said Gandalf, "But we will only rest a moment."

            At that everyone seemed to drop at the same time to the top of the stairs.  They didn't have anything to light a fire with so they ate dried meat and bread with fruit.  Mel was tearing into a strip of jerky (at least that's what it looked like), when Aragorn sat beside her.

            "I think it's time you explained yourself, Mel." He said calmly.  He tore off a piece of bread and waited patiently.

            _Damn_.  Mel thought.  She had thought that in the excitement, the Ranger might have forgotten her strange display with the tree.  Of course she should have known better.

            She swallowed and just came right out with it, "The plants talk to me."

            She heard someone behind her choke.  She and Aragorn turned to look at Gimli who was coughing and sputtering.  But between coughs she could hear him laughing.  She narrowed her eyes and turned back to Aragorn.  He had raised an eyebrow at her, but he wasn't laughing.

            "No, I'm not crazy." She said, "That tree out there tried to save my life.  Is it any crazier than what you already know about me?"

            He smiled, "That is true.  You are a constant source of mystery and intrigue, Melody Bernston.  Why didn't you say anything before?"

            She shrugged, "It never came up." She took another bite of her jerky.

            "Never came up?" Gimli asked.  "How long has this been going on?"

            "Since Rivendell."

            "And you didn't think it was important to let anyone know?"

            She shrugged again, "What good would it have done?"

            "Come, Gimli, give her a little peace." Legolas spoke up, "It wouldn't have made any difference."

            Gimli grumbled and tore off another bite of his jerky.  Mel ignored him.  She looked up and saw Boromir looking at her strangely.

            "What?" she asked.

            "You knew I was coming.  That last night in the garden in Rivendell.  You said that you knew I was searching for you.  The trees told you?"

            Her heart leaped as she remembered that night.  She looked down at her lap, afraid that it would show.  She nodded, "Yeah."

            "That's amazing!" Pippin exclaimed, "Do you have real conversations with them?  Are they like real people?"

            Mel smiled and turned to Pippin, relieved that she didn't have to face Boromir anymore.  She didn't know what to say.  She didn't have any good reason for keeping it from him.  She just had.

            She ruffled the little hobbit's hair, "Yes, Pip, they're just like real people.  They have distinct voices and personalities.  And most are very good conversationalists."

            "I guess it's because of the ring, then?" Merry asked.

            "The Yavannocor?" she asked.  She saw Gandalf sit up.

            "Is that it's name?" the wizard asked.

            "Yes.  I learned it in Rivendell.  A rhododendron told me about it."

            "Not a very original name," Legolas said, "But then it was made by dwarves."

            "We have better things to do than come up with pretty words for what we make!" Gimli retorted, "Let the work speak for itself!"

            Mel smiled, "For once I agree, Gimli.  And the work of dwarves does speak for itself I've heard."

            She could have sworn she saw Gimli smile, but in the dim light she couldn't be sure.

            Gandalf stood up, "I think that is a long enough rest.  Let's go on."

            "I'm sure ready to be rid of this place." Mel heard Sam mutter as he packed up his things.

            They started out.  The passages twisted and turned and a few times, Gandalf paused, as if he wasn't completely sure which way to take.  But it was only for a moment or two and he would strike out again, as confidant as he had been before.  Everyone followed silently behind.  They went on like that for hours, climbing and then descending stairs until Mel wasn't completely sure if they were higher or lower than they had been before.  For all she knew they could be close to the center of the earth.

            _It's hot enough for it!_  She thought as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  They finally came out onto a ledge that rimmed a great cavern.  Everyone hugged the wall and started to walk along the edge.  Mel glanced at the wall and saw the glint of silver running through the stone.  She smiled and ran her hand along it.

            "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, the toys of dwarves," Gandalf said, "Nor in iron, their servant."  The wizard leaned over the edge of the cliff, "But mithril."

            The light got brighter and Mel couldn't help but take a look over the edge.  The mine shaft seemed to go on forever, the light from Gandalf's staff reflecting off of the Moria-silver embedded in the rock.  The ladders and mining equipment looked old and abandoned and she wondered how long it had been since dwarves had been in this mine.

            Then the light faded and everything was enveloped in darkness again.  The company moved on.

            "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said.

            Gimli gasped, "That was a kingly gift!"

            "Yes!  I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!"

            Mel just happened to be walking next to Frodo when Gandalf dropped that particular bombshell.  She looked down at the hobbit, whose eyes were wide.  He looked up at her and she smiled.  Then she winked at him.  He blinked in surprise, but then he smiled.  Of course she knew that he was wearing the value of the Shire on his back right now, but she wasn't going to say anything.  That was the beauty of it.

            They got out of the mine shaft and went a little further before they came to the crossroads, the set of three doors that stumped Gandalf.  Mel hid a smile as the wizard looked from one to the other.

            "I have no memory of this place." He whispered.  Then he said louder, "I believe it is time to stop and get some rest."

            The hobbits immediately dropped to the floor and started digging through the supplies for food.

            "Are we lost?" Pippin whispered to Merry, not very quietly.

            "No."

            "I think we are."

            "Shhh!" Sam said, "Gandalf's thinking!"

            "Merry?"

            "What?"

            "I'm hungry."

            Merry turned to his cousin, "We're working on it, Pip!" He took an apple out of his pack and gave it to him, "Here, eat that!"

            Pippin took the apple and sat back, holding it out in front of him, "What I wouldn't give for a batch of Farmer Maggot's mushrooms and a pint of ale from the Green Dragon!" He sighed and crunched into his apple.

            Mel smiled and sat with her back against the rock Gandalf had sat on to think.  She leaned her head back and sighed.  Her back was aching a little and it felt good to sit down.  She looked out into the darkness of the cavern and tried to stop imagining the evil that might lurk out in the shadows.  It didn't happen and she closed her eyes so she couldn't tell how dark it was.  She didn't want to see.

            "Mel?" she jumped and looked up at Sam, "I got a loaf of bread here and some meat and an apple, if you like."

            She smiled, "That's sweet, Sam, thank you."

            He smiled back, "Can't be lettin' you tire yourself out now.  Is your back alright?"

            "It's fine, thank you." She lied.  It felt better, but she knew that it wasn't fine.  She took a bite of the bread he had given her, as if to reiterate the point that she was ok.  He grinned and went back to the other hobbits, apparently satisfied.

            She leaned her head back and finished off the meal she had been given, deliberately eating slowly.  Devouring her food like a ravenous wolf wasn't going to do her any good.  She finally finished the last bite of her apple and wrapped her cloak around her, feeling much better.  Her back didn't ache, but the tingling was there, nudging at her mind.

            She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as everyone around her seemed to be doing.  But she kept hearing noises in the dark.  She kept her eyes closed, willing herself to believe that nothing was there, there was no reason to look because nothing was out there except her friends.

            _I'm fine._  She thought.  _I'm fine, this is silly, I'm fine._

            She didn't know how long she sat and repeated that mantra to herself, but she must have dozed off without knowing it, because the sharp voice of Gandalf woke her.

            "Pity?"  Her eyes flew open, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." She sighed and looked around.  Everyone seemed to be asleep. "Many that live deserve death." Her eyes fell on Boromir, sleeping just a few feet away, his face was peaceful. "But some that die deserve life." She smiled, "Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

            "I wish the Ring had never come to me."  Frodo said, "I wish none of this had happened."

            "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide.  All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

            Boromir stirred and Mel quickly looked away.  Her eyes met Legolas' who was sitting a little bit on her other side.  He was smiling at her with a knowing look in his eyes.  She dropped her gaze to her lap.  She definitely wasn't in the mood to confront that look.

            "Ah!" said Gandalf, "It's that way!"  She heard him get to his feet, "Come, everyone!  In the watches I have made up my mind!"

            "He's remembered!" exclaimed Merry, leaping to his feet, as everyone else stirred.

            "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.  When in doubt, dear Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

            Mel started to push herself to her feet, but a sharp pain ran the length of her spine.  She bit her lower lip and forced herself up.  She kept a hand on the rock for a moment, trying to steady herself as the spasm passed.  It was gone almost as quickly as it had come and replaced by that tingling sensation.  She took a deep breath and looked around.  No one seemed to have noticed.  She followed after Gandalf as they descended into the darkness of the right hand tunnel.


	18. Darkness of the Heart

A/N:  I have officially reached One Hundred Reviews!!  I'm so thrilled about it that I have produced another chapter!  Thank you to cjsl8ne (I'm glad you liked the Gimli bit, I love writing those parts!  I giggle to myself as I write them), and Elven Jedi Chick (I'm glad you like my writing, that's the most important part to me.  I have written some of my own stuff, I'm just to chicken to send it into the world :-P).  You guys are awesome!  I really appreciate the reviews from everyone.  Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Darkness of the Heart**

            They descended deep into the mountain, following the tunnel as it twisted and turned.  Then suddenly the passage started to go up.  There were no other branches of the tunnel and they trudged along steadily for hours, winding slowly up, the same way they had wound down a few hours before.  Mel began to wonder what the point of that had been.

            No one spoke, not even Pippin, the one they usually couldn't get to shut up.  They only stopped twice to dig out some food and keep walking.  Mel had the feeling that everyone was ready to be out of the eternal darkness.  She had no idea what time it was outside, or even what day it was.  For all she knew they could have been in here for days.  It certainly felt as if they had been walking in this tunnel for days!

            She saw Pippin stumble in front of her and she caught him before he fell, ignoring the ache in her back.  She could tell from his eyes that he was exhausted.  She took his hand and led him on, his eyes drooping.  Surely they would stop soon.

            Suddenly, the walls on either side of her dropped away.  They were in a huge cavern, pillars of intricately carved stones in front of them.

            "Let me risk a little more light."  Gandalf murmured and held up his staff.  The light brightened and revealed the height of the gigantic room and the forest of pillars that stretched out on all sides of them gleaming in the light like they had been polished.  Mel felt everyone take a breath.

            "Behold!" cried Gandalf, "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

            "Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake," murmured Sam in awe.

            "Oh, Gimli," Mel whispered to the dwarf beside her, "It's beautiful."

            Mel thought she saw him stand a little taller and she smiled.  The light slowly faded back to the level it had been before.

            "There used to be windows and shafts leading out to the light in the upper reaches of the Mines.  But it is night outside again we cannot tell until morning if they are still open.  In the meanwhile I think we had better rest here before we go on."

            Everyone huddled near the door where they had come out and dug out the food.  While they were eating Mel saw Sam glancing around.

            "There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time," he said, "And every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this!  What did they do it all for?  They didn't live in these dark holes surely?"

            "It wasn't always dark," murmured Gimli, "It was full of light and splendor."  Then he started to chant softly,

            _The world was young, the mountains green_

_            No stain yet on Moon was seen_

_            No words were laid on stream or stone_

_            When Durin woke and walked alone_

_            He stooped and looked in Mirrormere_

_            And saw a crown of stars appear_

_            As gems upon a silver thread_

_            Above the shadow of his head_

_            A king he was on carven throne_

_            In many-pillared halls of stone_

_            With golden roof and silver floor_

_            And runes of power upon the door_

_            The light of sun and star and moon_

_            In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

_            Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

_            There shone forever fair and bright_

_            There hammer on the anvil smote_

_            There chisel clove, and graver wrote_

_            Unwearied then were Durin's folk_

_            Beneath the mountain music woke_

_            The harpers harped, the minstrels sang_

_            And at the gates the trumpets rang_

_            The world is grey, the mountains old_

_            The forges fire is ashen-cold_

_            No harp is rung, no hammer falls_

_            The darkness dwells in Durin's halls_

_            The shadow lies upon his tomb_

_            In Moria, in Khazad-dum_

_            But still the sunken stars appear_

_            In dark and windless Mirrormere_

_            There lies his crown in water deep_

_            Till Durin wakes again from sleep._

            There was a deep silence that over took them all as Gimli finished his song.  Mel thought that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard.  And something that could only have been told properly by a dwarf in a deep gravelly voice, like a stone speaking.

            Everyone began to wrap themselves up in blankets and drift off to sleep.  Remembering what happened last night when she had decided to sleep upright, she decided it would be better if she tried to lie down to sleep tonight.  She tried to lie on her back, but the tingling was so great that she couldn't stand it.  Then she tried to lie on her side.  It was no use.  The tingling was keeping her alert.  Even when she did drift off, a noise in the dark would startle her awake again.  She tossed and turned for a while, and then she sighed and sat up.  She strained her eyes in the dim light given off by Gandalf's staff while he slept.  She could barely make out a slender form on the edge of the group on watch.  It had to be Legolas.

            She got up and picked her way quietly around the sleeping forms of the hobbits, all huddled together in a little circle.  She sat down beside the elf, who didn't even glance over at her.

            "You should be asleep." He murmured.

            She shrugged, "I can't."

            "Your back?"

            "Yea, partly." He nodded, but didn't ask further, "Can I just sit up with you for awhile?"

            "You are always welcome in my company, Mel."

            She wrapped her cloak around her and glanced around at the company.  Her eyes fell on Boromir, sleeping a few feet away.  He had saved her.  He had carried her, just as he had said he would and she suddenly realized that she hadn't even properly thanked him!  What kind of insensitive jerk was she?  And he had woken her up, when all she had wanted was to stay in her little dream world.  That voice… She had never heard a voice like that before.

            Legolas saw where her eyes wandered.  He smiled sadly, "He is not the same man that brought you to Rivendell." He whispered.

            Mel smiled, "I know."

            "I don't think he will ever be that man again, Mel."

            Mel turned back to the elf, still smiling, "I know." Legolas looked deeply into her eyes, as if he were searching for something.  Mel shook her head, "You don't understand, Legolas.  I know who he is, who he was, and who he will be.  I know his father, his brother, how old he was when his mother died.  I know more about him than even he knows about himself."

            Legolas smiled and touched her cheek, "And still you look at him with the light of the stars in your eyes." Her eyes got wide and she dropped her gaze, pulling away from his touch.  Legolas chuckled, "As I've told you before, I will never understand humans."

            Mel smiled, "Wow that feels like a long time ago." She saw Legolas looking at her with a silly grin on his face, "Well, I'm sure for you it's nothing, having lived like a hundred thousand years or something!  But to us mere mortals it's been a while."

            "I have not lived one hundred thousand years."

            She shook her head, "I was exaggerating to make a point."

            There was a pause.  Then Legolas said quietly, "It does feel like a long time ago."

            "Do you miss home?"  Mel asked.

            Legolas was quiet for what felt like a very long time.  Mel was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't have asked.  Then Legolas said, very quietly, "Mirkwood has been a place of darkness for many years.  I was happy to be rid of the shadow, to be sent by my father to make a difference in the world.  But now, I seem to miss it, the familiarity of the woods and the elves that live in them.  Even in evil times it has been my home and the home of my family.  I miss my family very much."  He paused and then he smiled sadly at her, "But I'm sure not as much as you miss yours."

            She lowered her head.  So much had been happening to her all at once, she had barely had time to think about her family.  She wondered what was happening to them now that she was gone.  How long had they searched for her?  Did they think she was dead?  She just wanted to let them know that she was ok; she didn't want them to worry.  Especially her sisters, they were starting high school next year.  It was going to be hard enough as it was.

            "I'm sorry, Mel."  Legolas whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you."

            She sniffed and rubbed away the single tear that had trailed down her cheek, "No don't be sorry.  It's ok.  I just miss them that's all."

            Legolas took her hand, "I know."

            She sniffed again and smiled, "Tell me about your family.  I want to know all about them."

            Legolas smiled, "Where would you like me to start?"

            Mel sighed and leaned against his shoulder, "Wherever you feel like it."

            Legolas smiled and started to talk, beginning with the tale of his father's journey into what would become Mirkwood.  But before he had gotten far past his father's marriage to his mother, he realized that Mel had fallen fast asleep.  He smiled down at her, then he gently lay her down on the floor of the cavern, a blanket beneath her head and making sure she was well covered with her cloak.

            Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, mellon.  This darkness will not last forever."


	19. Insecurity

Chapter 19: Insecurity

A/N:  New Chapter!  Yay!  First to my reviewers.  Thank you all so much, there are a lot of you that have reviewed and I really appreciate it and I just want you to know that you all just make my day when you review!  Second, I have been kinda looking forward to this chapter, kinda dreading it, because I don't know how well I do fight scenes.  I mean, I've never actually written one before, but I'm really excited about this point in my story, because it's where it will (hopefully) become very interesting.  I don't want to say anymore, because I might give it away.  So without further ado, the next installment of Changing History...

**Chapter 19: Insecurity**

            She didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have because the next thing she knew, a dim light shone behind her closed lids.  She rubbed her eyes and looked up.  Sunlight was filtering into the cavern through shafts in the walls.  She sat up and smiled, ignoring the twinge of an ache in her spine.  It was quiet.  She looked around.  Everyone was still asleep, except for Boromir who was on watch.  He turned to her and smiled.

            "Good morning." He murmured.

            "It is!  It is finally a real morning and that makes it incredibly good.  I'm so glad."

            "As am I.  The darkness doesn't agree with me either."  Her eyes got wide and he chuckled, "Do you think I haven't been watching over you?  You stay close to Gandalf as much as you can and I know it is not for love of the wizard."

            Mel blushed and looked away, busying herself with straightening her clothes and folding up the blanket that had been her pillow.  She hadn't thought she had been that obvious… except for her behavior at the doors, of course, but no one had even mentioned that.  She had been relieved; after all she had acted like an idiot, making a big deal over something that she should have been expecting.  She had known what they would find in the Mines.

            "I guess I didn't expect everything to be so…"

            "Real?"  She jumped.  She hadn't even realized she'd spoken aloud.  Boromir's face had become as hard as the stone that surrounded them, "This is our world, Melody.  It's very real to us."  His expression got darker, "The evil on the borders of my land is real.  The threat to my people… my father and my brother…" He paused and Mel held her breath.  His entire face had clouded over with a mix of overwhelming sadness and terrifying anger.  He wasn't even looking at her anymore, as if he were just talking to himself, "I will do whatever I must to keep the darkness from my home.  Whatever I must…" His eyes seemed to flicker over the hobbits for a moment, but in an instant his face seemed to soften and the darkness passed.  He looked at her again, "I know it must be hard for you to understand.  You have no ties to this world."

            She didn't know what to say.  The look on his face had scared her, but he seemed suddenly alright again.  Was it the Ring?  Or was this something else, something about him that she simply hadn't seen before?  No, it was the Ring's influence, it had to be.  And besides, he was fine now.

            She was saved from having to think of a reply by Gandalf, "Good morning!  For morning it is again at last!  Everyone wake up and we shall have breakfast before we continue.  Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us."

            Everyone jumped up and there was a flurry of activity as everyone tried to eat and pack at the same time.  Everyone seemed anxious to be out of the mines.  But Mel suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach.  If this was the last day in the Mines, then that meant…  She tried to shake off the nausea she felt and she forced down an apple and a small bit of bread, but she just couldn't eat anything else.  And while no one was paying attention she took out her sword and ran a hand along the flat of it, checking it for any imperfections.  She would need it before this was over.  She sheathed it again and tightened her belt.  She turned around and almost ran right into Aragorn.  He gave her a long, hard look, but he didn't say anything.  Then, as she walked by and picked up her pack, she saw him pull out his own sword and swing it about a few times, before returning it to his belt.  He also checked his arrows and bow quickly and silently.  No one else seemed to notice.

            They were ready in record time and everyone started out in high spirits.  But Mel was quiet.  She kept seeing things in the gloom that made her jump.  They hadn't walked for very long, only a few hours at the most, when they turned a corner and a bright light came bursting through a door half off its hinges.  Mel's heart stopped.

            "Oh!" cried Gimli and took off running, Gandalf calling after him.  Mel took off right after him and so she was the first one to find him by Balin's grave.  She ran to his side, but once she was there she didn't know what to do.  She wanted to just wrap him up in a big giant hug and hold him, but now that she was thinking about it that was probably not the thing she should do.

            "No," he cried softly, as he fell to his knees, "No, no."  He bowed his head and Mel heard him sobbing.  Not knowing was else to do, she knelt beside him, her shoulder touching his.  At least he would know that she was there.

            The others weren't far behind, "Here lies Balin," Gandalf read, "Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.  He is dead then.  It's as I feared."

            Gimli never looked up.  Mel could hear him chanting, "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi."

            "They have taken the bridge," Mel and Gimli both looked up at Gandalf as he read, "And the second hall.  We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long.  The ground shakes… drums… drums in the deep…"  He turned a page and it was the loudest noise in the room.  Mel reached out and took Gimli's hand.  She was surprised when he gripped it tightly. "We cannot get out.  A shadow moves in the dark.  We cannot get out."  Mel closed her eyes and bowed her head, waiting, "They are coming."

            The loud crash in the forbidding silence made everyone jump, even Mel.  It seemed to go on forever and echo through all the halls of Moria.  As the last clang resonated through the mines, she looked up and saw Pippin standing very still and looking absolutely horrified.  Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.  When nothing happened everyone relaxed.  Gandalf slammed the giant book shut.

            "Fool of a Took!  Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"  He snatched his hat and staff from the nervous little hobbit and turned away.  Mel tried to jump to her feet and almost cried out.  A sharp pain lanced up her spine.  She braced herself on the tomb and pulled herself up a little more gingerly.  And at just that moment, the deep booming thump of the drums began.

            _Great, _she thought, _Don't I have the greatest timing ever?_

            "Frodo!" Sam cried.  Frodo pulled out Sting and everyone saw that it was a bright glowing blue.  At the same time, a high pitched cackling echoed all around them.

            "Orcs!" yelled Legolas.

            Boromir gave Mel a sharp look that she didn't have time to interpret, before he ran off to have a look out the doors.  She ran after him, "Boromir!"  She called.  He pulled back, just as two arrows lodged themselves into the door where his head had been.  He snarled at the black feathered things and slammed the door closed, as Mel and Aragorn rushed up behind him.

            "They have a cave troll," he said, rolling his eyes.  Then he glanced at her, "But I guess you already knew that."  Mel thought she detected something harsh in his tone, but she didn't have the sense or the time to decide for certain right now.  If he had a problem with her, they would have to figure it out later.

            _Provided there is a later._  She thought as the two men barricaded the doors and they all ran back to the tomb.  Gimli jumped onto the tomb of his cousin and growled.

            "Let them come!  There is one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

            Mel pulled out her sword, ignoring her tingling back.  She was going to have to defend herself; there was no way around it.  She was starting to tremble again.  She tightened her hold on her sword to steady herself as the orcs started pounding on the doors.  Her legs felt like jelly and she was beginning to wonder if she was going to be able to hold up her sword.  The orcs punched a hole into the door and her breath started to catch in her throat.  Her heart was pounding against her ribs and her mind was screaming at her to hide!  Crawl in a hole somewhere until it was all over!

            And then she heard a voice as clear as if it were coming from someone right in her ear.  Only the voice was Elladan's.  _Keep your feet apart._  He said.  She checked her stance._  Hold your sword like you mean it.  Don't slouch._  She checked her posture and sword angle.  The orcs had broken a wide enough hole that an arrow could be shot through and Legolas and Aragorn took advantage of it.  The voice continued, running her through her paces.  _And most importantly,_ Elladan ended, _believe.  Believe in the sword, believe in yourself.  Believe, Melody, because I believe in you!_

            And then all hell broke loose.  The doors burst open and a horde of orcs came pouring in.  But an unimaginable calm had taken over Mel and she set her face and swung her sword as hard as she could.  An orc head went flying and the body crumpled to the floor.  It was the first being she had ever killed.  But she didn't have time to dwell on that.  Because where one orc fell, two more took its place and all at once, Mel found herself in a desperate fight for her life.  She ducked and spun and stabbed and sliced, barely taking notice of anything else around her.  Her back screamed for her to stop, but she gritted her teeth and kept going.  She couldn't stop; if she did she was dead.

            She glanced for a moment when the cave troll entered, but that was all the acknowledgement that her mind would allow.  She was moving with a constant rhythm, struggling to remember the exercises Elladan had so patiently taught her.  And it was working.  She felt clumsy and slow, but she wasn't dead yet and that was a good sign.  Then, a body flew through the air by her head and smashed into the wall behind her.  She spun around.  Boromir lay on the floor, unconscious.  An orc saw him just as she did and went running toward him as he stirred and rolled over.  Mel never hesitated.  She ran up behind the orc and stabbed him through the chest.  For a moment, everything seemed to pause.  Then the orc sagged and Mel jerked her blade out, slinging black blood onto her already grimy hands and face.  The orc clanged to the ground.  Boromir sat up and looked at her.  He still looked a little stunned.

            "Alright?" she asked.  He shook his head, clearing the dazed feeling from his mind, and then he got up, picking up his sword.

            "I thought I was going to be the one rescuing you." He said.

            "I wouldn't dismiss that possibility so soon." She said, "We haven't seen the worst of it yet."

            She thought his face clouded over, but she saw an orc running toward her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face it, metal clashing on metal as she returned to her nightmarish reality.  The fighting continued, but she could see Boromir now, on the edges of her vision, never very far from her.  The orcs were starting to thin, but the cave troll still fought fiercely, even with no master to guide it.  Mel just tried to concentrate on her own little world.  After all, everyone else was going to be fine.  She stabbed and hacked at every orc that got near her.  And suddenly, there was no orc to be found.  She spun around and there was nothing.  There was only the troll.  She turned back and watched as Merry and Pippin leapt onto the back of the monstrosity, stabbing fervently and crying out in anger.

            She ran forward, "Merry!  Pippin!"

            The troll reached back and grabbed Merry by the leg, flinging him away like a rag doll.  Mel ran to his side, "Merry!  Merry are you hurt?"

            He looked up at her, gasping, "Frodo…" he whispered, "Mel, he… he got…"

            "Frodo's fine, Merry, do you hear me?  He's going to be alright."

            The hobbit looked confused, "But…"

            There was a horrible roar then and they both looked up just as Legolas fired the killing blow.  Mel helped Merry to his feet as the troll stumbled and whined.  One horribly swollen finger reached up, as if to take the arrow out of its mouth, where it had lodged.  Then, the beast stumbled forward and collapsed, flinging Pippin over its head to the floor, where he lay still.  Mel raced to the little hobbit's side, Merry close behind.

            "Pippin!" she cried, flinging herself next to her friend.

            Pippin's eyes fluttered open, "Did we get him?" he asked.

            Mel smiled, "You got him alright, Peregrin Took.  Are you ok?"

            He looked down at himself dazedly, then he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  Then his eyes widened and he grabbed Mel's cloak, "Frodo!  He got Frodo!"

            He jumped up and ran over to the corner where the rest of the Fellowship had gathered, Mel and Merry right behind.  And at that moment, Mel heard Sam say

            "He's alive!"

            Mel stood in the back of the group while her little friends wormed their way forward.

            "I'm alright.  I'm not hurt." She heard Frodo gasp.

            "You should be dead!" exclaimed Aragorn, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

            "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf offered.

            At that point, Mel edged closer and squeezed her way between Boromir and Legolas.  Frodo looked up and met her eyes.  Then he reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the Mithril mail he was wearing underneath.

            "Mithril…"Gimli murmured, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

            Frodo looked up and smiled at Mel.  She started to smile back, but just then, the adrenaline that had been keeping her going faded away and a startling pain fired through her.  She hissed between clenched teeth and grabbed Legolas' arm to keep from falling.  She couldn't fall, not now, there was too much left to do.

            "Mel?" Legolas asked, "Are you…?"

            But he was interrupted by the sound of orc laughter ringing through the mines.  Everyone looked around, horrified.

            "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!"  Gandalf cried.

            Everyone jumped up and ran after Gandalf.  Legolas took Mel's hand and pulled her with him as she stumbled, trying to ignore the jolting pain every step brought.

            As Boromir ran out of the room, trailing the rest of the Fellowship, he noticed that Mel was holding the Elf's hand.  And suddenly, he felt a pang of emotion, a mixture of hurt and loss and something he had never felt before.  And a voice in his head whispered, _She__ doesn't need you.  She has never needed you.  That's why she didn't tell you what she knew.  She doesn't want you.  And she doesn't trust you._

            And then the chase was on, and the voice was silent.


	20. Run!

A/N: Ok, I know it's been a long time coming, but here it is! Chapter 20! Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! I have big plans for this story and we're slowly getting to it.

**Chapter 20: Run!**

Mel could hear the cackling of the orcs and the skittering sound of their feet as the company fled into the great hall. But all she could concentrate on was putting one foot in front of the other as fast as she could and trying to keep the pain at bay. Legolas pulled her along behind him, which meant she didn't have to concentrate on where she was going as much as just getting there.

_I will not die here._ She thought. _I will not die here._ But every step sent a bolt of pain through her body and she was beginning to doubt her own words. Death was starting to look like a pleasant way out.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. Mel almost stumbled right into Legolas. She looked up. The hoard of orcs had surrounded them as far as the darkness would allow her to see. They leered out of the shadows, their ugly faces snarling and snickering, toying with the little company. It was all Mel could do not to just crumple to the floor.

"Is this how it's to end?" She heard Boromir whisper. He was at her side, but he wasn't looking at her. His sword and his shield were in his hands and his face looked grim.

"No." she said, making Boromir turn and stare at her with wide-eyed shock. And then the fiery light came pouring out from the end of the hall. A great rumble thundered through the mines and the orcs all looked around, confused. Then they scattered, fleeing the way they had come, down the hall, up the pillars, through the cracks in the ceiling and floor. She heard Gimli laugh, but she barely registered it. Her vision was starting to blur. She could feel her mind falling into a deep pit. And the pain was fading…

Suddenly, someone stamped on her foot. She jumped and her vision cleared. She looked down and saw Gimli standing on her other side, a look of barely veiled concern on his face, "I told you, I won't be carrying you through the halls of my cousin." He growled. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. The pain was still there, but she would just have to endure. She couldn't fade away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir murmured to Gandalf.

_We should be running._ Mel thought, but she kept silent. Gandalf leaned on his staff and suddenly, he looked very old, as old as Mel was sure he really was.

"A Balrog… a demon of the ancient world." A growl echoed through the cavern as the fire approached, "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Everyone turned and ran in the other direction. Gandalf led the way through the maze of pillars and Mel ran as fast as she could, just trying to keep up with everyone else. Adrenaline was starting to pump through her again as she ran. She didn't want to die in this hell-hole. She had to get out of here!

They burst through a small doorway and started to run down a flight of stairs. _Oh shit! Stairs!_ "Boromir, wait!" But he didn't hear her. She watched him fly down the stairs and skid to a stop just at the edge of the broken stone. Legolas leapt after him as he wobbled on the edge of the abyss and pulled him back. They both backed tracked to the top of the stairs and everyone started to go down the other way.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf cried, "The bridge is near!"

Everyone looked out across a vast space and saw the tiny stone bridge. _Near is a matter of opinion._ Mel thought.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf cried and everyone turned as he threw Aragorn down the stairs, "Swords are no more use here."

"Come on, Mel." Legolas said, taking her hand again and pulling her down the stairs. Her back tingled and pain shot through her like lightning bolts. How was she ever going to make it across the gap?

"Legolas," she gasped, "I don't think I'm going to make it!"

"Don't say that!" He yelled, without even a glance back.

"No, you don't understand!" she cried, "The stairs!"

But she didn't have to say anything else, because the gap loomed before them. Legolas only paused for a moment.

"Jump with me!" He cried.

"Legolas, I," but he didn't let her finish.

"Now!"

Her brain didn't have time to register the jump. She just jumped. She was in the air and then she landed on the other side. The impact sent a wave of pain through her so much that she couldn't stand. She fell to the ground, curled up and closed her eyes. Nothing else mattered; pain was all that she felt. She couldn't hear, see, smell or feel anything. She was being swallowed up by the big black pit of unconsciousness.

"Mel!" Pippin's voice, "Mel, you have to get up!"

"Mel, get up!" Merry shaking her shoulder, "Mel, come on!"

They couldn't wait. They couldn't stay. If they stayed the Balrog would catch them. They would all die! Her eyes flew open.

"Run." She murmured. Pippin and Merry both stepped back. She crawled to her knees, fighting through the pain with everything that she had. She looked up. Everyone was standing over her, looking down at her, "Didn't you hear me?" she yelled, "Run!"

"Not without you." Legolas said, pulling her to her feet, "Come on!"

They ran on. Mel flew down the stairs, no longer thinking about the pain. If she didn't keep going the others might not either. And she couldn't let that happen. What if she had already doomed them all?

The heat began to build around them, stifling in the stone hall. Mel was gasping and sweat was pouring down her face. They swung around a corner and suddenly the bridge was before them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried. Everyone ran past him, Mel in the rear, pulled along by Legolas. Suddenly a wave of intense heat blasted over her and she heard a rippling roar. The Balrog had caught up with them. _Oh God, I'm in Hell!_

She was across the bridge so fast that she didn't have time to register the dizzying height or the narrowness of the bridge or how much she weaved back and forth as she stumbled across. Everyone started to run up the stairs.

"You cannot pass!"

Everyone turned back, "Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Mel held on to Legolas' arm to keep steady. She looked down on the ferocious monster and shivered. She held new respect for the wizard to stand in it's way.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnor!" The light grew around Gandalf and Mel suddenly realized how tired he must be. How could he stand? "The dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog struck. The blow sent a shock wave through the cavern and you could hear the fiery blade shatter like glass against the light. Gandalf seemed to stumble and for a moment Mel's heart stopped. Had her injury drained his power too much? Could he still stand and fight? But he caught his footing and stood tall. The Balrog roared in rage and Mel sighed in relief.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The fiery demon brandished its whip and cracked it against the rock. Embers flew everywhere. The Balrog took a step.

Gandalf held his staff and sword in the air, "YOU—SHALL NOT—PASS!"

He drove his staff into the stone with a crash. Mel could hear the stone crack. But the Balrog didn't seem to notice. It took another step. And the bridge collapsed under its feet. The demon roared as it plunged into the deep blackness of the cavern. Gandalf leaned against his staff for a moment at the edge of the crumbling bridge. Then he turned and looked directly into Mel's eyes. She tried not to show what she knew, but somehow, she thought Gandalf already knew what was coming. He nodded to her. Then the whip wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him over the edge.

"Gandalf!" she heard Frodo cry, but she couldn't take her eyes from the wizard. She could see the exact moment that he gave up the struggle.

"Fly you fools." He said. Then he let go.

"NOOOOO!" Frodo cried. Everyone seemed frozen. There were several seconds when no one moved. Then Boromir picked up Frodo and started to carry him out.

"Aragorn!" He called.

"Mel, come on." Legolas said, pulling her toward the door. But something didn't seem right. She pulled away from Legolas and looked back. Aragorn still stood on the edge of the chasm looking down in stunned silence. _He'll come out of it._ She thought. _Surely, he'll come out of it._ But, he just stood looking into the blackness. The arrows started to whiz through the air. Boromir still called his name, but Aragorn seemed deaf to it.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran back down the stairs, praying that she wouldn't get shot, and grabbed Aragorn's hand. The touch seemed to bring him out of his trance and he looked at her blankly. She pulled him toward the stairs.

"They need you, Aragorn."

He nodded and allowed himself to be lead up the stairs and into the sunlight. For a moment they both stood looking out over the barren rocks. The Fellowship had scattered. The hobbits were weeping uncontrollably, Gimli was being held back by Boromir and poor Legolas just looked confused. Oh, how she wanted to tell them that everything was going to be alright, that it wasn't the end! She wanted them to know!

She squeezed Aragorn's hand. He would have to be the rock that they leaned on, the leader he never wanted to be. She looked at him and he met her eyes. It was time for him to do what he had been born to do. They finally understood one another.

#

Boromir looked up and saw a secret look pass between Aragorn and Melody. Then he saw their joined hands and that same pang of emotion sprang up in him, stronger than before. And it was mixed with anger, burning anger. The voice whispered to him again. _She doesn't want you. She doesn't need you. She has strong men and elves to care for her. What need would she have for you? Why do you think she didn't speak of the wizard's passing? She doesn't trust you. You aren't good enough. You can't even save her, how do you expect to save your people? She'll never tell you the truth. She will lie to you!_

He quickly looked away, but the thoughts stayed with him. And when he looked again they were no longer together. Aragorn had walked off a few paces and was cleaning his sword.

Boromir watched Melody. She looked out over the valley of rock, a look of pity in her eyes. Her eyes found the hobbits, Merry and Pippin and she took a step toward them and then another. And then she collapsed with a blood curdling scream. Boromir was up in an instant, but Aragorn was closer and reached her just a moment before. Boromir suppressed an angry growl. If the Ranger so much as touched her…

Then Legolas had joined them and Boromir had to bite back another snarl. The Elf would help her, he must let him help her. Legolas pulled her close and lifted the back of her shirt. He hissed. The bruises had returned and she was starting to look mangled.

"The fighting exacerbated the injury," he said. He looked up at the two men, "She will not be able to continue on her own strength."

Boromir felt unexpectedly conflicted. He didn't want the others to hold her, to be that close. The thought made his chest clench. But he felt awkwardly repelled by her. She had kept secrets from them, horrors they had a right to know about. Things she should have said. How could he trust her?

"We will carry her." Aragorn said, "We three will take turns."

Suddenly, the horror he felt at the Ranger carrying Melody in his arms, outweighed Boromir's distrust of her motives, "I will take her first." He gently gathered her from Legolas and cradled her. She curled up close to him, stifling little cries.

"Oh God," she whispered, "Oh God just kill me, let me die."

Legolas put a hand to her forehead, "Seere, mellon, kaima." He whispered. Slowly her breathing became more even and she relaxed in Boromir's arms. Legolas took his hand away, "It is the best I can do. She needs a healer."

Aragorn stood, "We must make for the woods of Lothlorien. Legolas help me get the others up."

"Will she be alright?" They turned and stared. Frodo was standing behind them, a blank look on his face. Tears had made streaks on his face, but he wasn't crying now. He spoke in a dead monotone, "Will she be able to make the rest of the journey?"

Aragorn placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "Let us try to get to Lothlorien first. Come, let's get the others."

A/N: Translations: Seere-Peace, Kaima-Sleep


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N:  Wow!  That was a lot of reviews all at once!  Thank you so much for the support.  Here's another chapter, because I got on a roll and I at least wanted to put a little bit of Lothlorien in here.  So here you go!  P.S. I think I'm going to stop naming my chapters.  It's just getting annoying to me.

**Chapter 21**

            She was swimming through a sea of voices.  They murmured and whispered, swirling in and out of the blackness, enveloping her in a blanket of comforting sound.  Mel settled back into the blanket and let the voices wash over her.  She was comfortable in the soft noise.  Then a voice started to distinguish itself.  It was female, warm and dark.  At first Mel couldn't make out the words of the woman, but she was definitely trying to say something to her.  She listened closely.

            **_Calenhiril_**

            Who was this?  A plant in her dreams?

            **_Melody Calenhiril, the time of choices comes quickly._**

            A face started to materialize out of the darkness.  Mel could see pale skin, long brown hair, but the eyes weren't in focus yet.  She tried to concentrate.

            **_You will choose and from that choice will come many choices.  This is not your fate, Melody Calenhiril.  This is not why you were brought to this world.  But you have already chosen and that choice has led you down a longer path, a path more difficult, a road that will lead you far from where you were intended._**

            She could see features in the face, a sharp nose, small thin lips, but the eyes were still hidden, the eyes were important.

            **_Remember,_**

            The eyes opened and they were green, the brilliant green of a leaf in springtime.  And all she could see were the eyes.

            **_Every action has a consequence.  Choose wisely._**

            Mel gasped and her eyes flew open.  She was on a soft mattress in a small bare room.  Soft blue-white light filtered into the room through latticed windows.  She tried to catch her breath as she realized where she was.  Lothlorien.

            "Mel?"  She turned her head and saw Sam standing at her bedside.

            "Hi, Sam." She murmured.

            His face exploded into a huge grin, "You are awake!  I have to tell the others!"  And he ran out of the room.

            Slowly, she sat up in bed and took a good look around her.  The only thing in the room was the bed she was laying on and a small night table covered with bottles and cloths.  She felt dazed.  Why was she in this room?  When had they gotten to Lothlorien?

            Slowly, her last moments started to piece themselves together.  She remembered Gandalf's fall.  She remembered Aragorn, she'd had to lead Aragorn.  She remembered Merry and Pippin.  Poor Pippin, she wanted so much to comfort him, it wasn't his fault.  And then…

            Pain.  So much pain.  Pain that she couldn't think through, couldn't see through, couldn't feel through.  Then soft words, Elvish words, and sleep, sleep away from the pain.  And then the green eyes…

            "So, you finally decided to join us again."  Gimli's gruff voice penetrated her thoughts and she smiled at him, standing in the door with his arms crossed over his chest, looking grumpy.

            "Hello, Gimli.  Did you miss me that much?" All she got in reply was a harrumph.

            "If you're not going to say anything nice, Dwarf, let the rest of us in!" Legolas exclaimed, shoving past him.  He came to her bedside and smoothed back her hair, smiling down at her, "How do you feel?"

            "Better." She said, "Much better."

            "Mel, Mel, you're awake!"  Pippin and Merry came charging into the room, nearly knocking Gimli from his feet, and leaped onto the bed on both sides of her.  But suddenly, Pippin jumped off and looked sheepishly at his toes.

            "Sorry, Mel, I forgot."

            She laughed, "Don't be silly!  Get up here and give me a hug!"

            He didn't have to be told twice.  Onto the bed he sprang, and suddenly they were both chattering nonstop about all the things that they had seen, about the elves and the trees and the lights, and the Lord and Lady.

            "I'm telling you, Mel, it was like she looked right through you!"  Merry exclaimed.

            "Then you must hope that you have nothing to hide."  Mel looked up and saw Boromir standing in the doorway.  The smile that had started when she heard his voice faded away.  He stood with his arms folded over his chest looking down at her with a blank, even stare.  Something had happened.  She had suspected in Moria, but now she knew.  Something was horribly wrong.

            Then, Boromir turned and walked out, passing Aragorn who watched him with a wary eye.  Then he turned back and met Mel's eyes.

            "I do not know what troubles him, Mel.  He carried you to the edge of the Golden Wood.  He wouldn't allow anyone else to touch you." He approached the bed and put a hand on her shoulder, "But since we met with Lady Galadriel, he hasn't even been in to see you.  I don't know what she said to him, but he's been troubled by it ever since."

            Mel managed a weak smile, "It's alright."

            "By the stars!" a voice screeched.  Everyone turned and Merry and Pippin both hopped off the bed.  A tall, regal elf woman stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking thoroughly outraged, "What in the name of Estë is going on?"  She clapped her hands together, "Out, out all of you!"  She scurried into the room and began to shoo them away, "Go!  The lady needs her rest and peace if she is to heal properly.  How you all got in here at once, I will never know!  Out, you may see her one at a time when she is well enough for it."

            Merry and Pippin scampered away quickly, but Mel saw Pippin turn and wink at her before he disappeared.  Legolas and Aragorn hurried out next.  But Gimli stood indignantly.

            "I will not be bullied and pushed and prodded!  I am a Dwarf and I will go and stay where I please!"

            "If you do not leave, I will be forced to call the Galadrim to remove you!" cried the woman, who Mel guessed was a healer or nurse of some kind.

            "Don't you threaten me, woman!" Gimli cried, "I do not fear your blasted archers."

            "Gimli, what about Lady Galadriel?" Mel asked, "What would she think if she found you being so hard to get along with?"

            She tried to hide her smug smile as Gimli glared at her, "How you know about the Lady, I'll ask not." He grumbled, "But I will leave quietly, if you wish, Mel."

            She smiled, "Don't be mad, Gimli.  She's only trying to help."

            Gimli shook his head and grumbled under his breath as he stomped out of the room.  The Elf watched him go, then humphed and turned back to Mel, "And you!  Lay back down this instant!  What do you think you're doing, trying to undo all of our hard work?"  She plumped up Mel's pillows and helped her lay back.  Mel winced.  Her back did feel a little stiff.

            The Elf was sharp and noticed the wince instantly, "See what I mean?  You're healing well, Estë be praised, but you can't over exert yourself too early."  She tied back her long, brown hair and grabbed a bottle from the night table and a cloth, "Now turn over."

            Mel did what she was told.  The Elf rubbed a warm liquid over her back and Mel felt the familiar tingle and then numbness.  The nurse helped her turn back over and held out a spoon of red liquid.  It looked like cough syrup.

            "Drink this, it will help you sleep."  The liquid was smooth and sweet with a hint of tang.  Instantly, Mel felt herself getting heavy.  She sat back into the pillows and sighed.

            "What's your name?" she murmured.

            The Elf was rinsing her hands in a basin, "Eregwen."

            "Thank you, Eregwen."

            The elf turned and smiled, "Thank me when you are well, Lady Melody."

            Mel's eyes closed and she was asleep again.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:  Ok, I know it's been forever, but please forgive me, my wedding is in a little over a month and I am so not prepared!  I think the next chapter will be easier to write than this one was.  There are a lot of references to earlier chapters so you might need to refresh your memories.  Anyway, I think that's it!  Have fun and thank you to all of you who reviewed!  You are awesome!

**Chapter 22**

            When Mel woke again, Eregwen was still there dozing in a chair by her bed.  Mel saw a glass of water on the night table and tried to reach over quietly so as not to wake her.  But it was no use.  The elf's ears picked up some small sound and she jumped out of her doze.  She reached over and handed the glass to Mel.

            "No need to work harder than you must.  You've had a long journey."

            Mel smiled and sipped the water.  Then she realized that her throat was as dry as sandpaper and she gulped down the whole thing.

            "That's enough of that!" Eregwen cried, snatching the glass, "You'll make yourself sick."

            Mel sighed and lay back on the pillows, "How long have I been here?"

            "Eight days."  Eregwen set the glass back on the night stand and rearranged some other things, as Mel tried to piece together the timeline.  But she couldn't remember how long the company stayed in Lothlorien.  "Your friends were very anxious for you.  I should have known they would come the second you were awake."

            "How am I now?" Mel asked.

            The Elf smiled, "You are well, thank Estë."

            "Estë," Mel murmured, "You said that before.  Who is that?"

            Eregwen looked startled, "Why, she is the Valeir of healing.  All the healers swear by Estë."  She stood, "I'll go and bring you some food."

            After she left, Mel snuggled down into the comfort of the covers and sighed.  She felt her eyes drifting closed.

            _"Lindelhiril."_

            Her eyes flew open and she sat up.  A tall, regal elf woman stood in the doorway.  Her long, blonde hair fell in waves to her waist and her white dress flowed around her, reflecting the unearthly glow that came from within her thin frame.  Mel smiled and sat back.

            "No wonder Gimli is so smitten with you." She said.

            Galadriel smiled and stepped into the room, "You should not tease the Dwarf so.  He cares about you very much."

            Mel snorted, trying not to laugh, "Not as much as he cares about you!"

            "I think you would be surprised." The elf sat on the edge of the bed, "How do you feel, Lindel?"

            "Lindel?  I haven't heard that one before."

            "It is your name, in the tongue of the elves.  How are you feeling?"

            Mel shrugged, "Ok.  I'll be better when I get out of bed."

            "And join your friends?"

            Mel nodded, "Yeah, feels weird not being with them."

            Galadriel put a hand on her knee, "I am here to speak with you about your friends and the journey ahead."  She looked Mel straight in the eye, "It would not be wise, Lindel, for you to continue with them."

            Mel sighed and shook her head.  She should have seen this coming.

            "I have seen much," Galadriel continued, "And in your current condition you would be a hindrance,"

            "Eregwen said I was healed."

            Galadriel gave her a patronizing smile, "Wounds such as yours are hard to judge."

            "Than who are you to judge, my lady?"  Mel's eyes pierced with anger.

            Galadriel stood and walked to one of the windows, "Lindel, I am going to be honest with you."

            "I would appreciate it."

            "It is not you that worries me.  It is one of your companions.

            _And I don't need three guesses to tell me who._

            "No I'm sure you don't."

            Mel jumped, "Damn your mind reading!"  She sighed, "What's he got to do with me?"

            Galadriel turned and her face was shocked, "Everything." She whispered, "His thoughts and feelings for you are so conflicted it drives him to distraction!  The danger,"

            "Don't tell me about the danger!" Mel snapped, "Don't you think I know about the danger?  Why do you think I'm here?  I wasn't exactly taking a vacation out there!" Mel took a deep breath and collected herself, "He would be conflicted with or without me." She glared up at the elf, "I'm not the root of the problem, Lady Galadriel."

            There was a moment of silence.  Then Galadriel's shoulders sagged a bit and she smiled and shook her head, "Of course," she whispered, "I am such a fool.  I forget what you know."  She looked up and smiled, "You are trying to save him."  She sat on the bed again, "Oh Lindel, don't you see?  The Ring is using you to cloud his mind."

            "Using me?" Mel asked.

            "If only you could see his thoughts.  He struggles with you daily.  The Ring is turning him against you."

            Mel shook her head, "You're wrong.  I haven't done anything to make him turn against me."

            Galadriel took her hand, "The Ring twists all truth.  Even unspoken truth."

            Mel jerked her hand away, "I told you, I haven't done anything!"

            "Oh!" Mel and Galadriel turned.  Eregwen stood in the doorway trying her best to curtsy with a loaded tray of food in her hands, "Forgive me, my lady!  I didn't mean to,"

            "No need to apologize." Galadriel stood, "I was just leaving."  She turned back to Mel, _"Think about what I've said Lindel."_  Then she swept out of the room.

            Eregwen scurried inside and set the tray down on the bed, "I am sorry I interrupted." she said.

            Mel shrugged and grabbed an apple, "Don't be.  She wasn't saying anything important."

            Mel crunched on her apple, but Eregwen looked down, "The Lady Galadriel never speaks idle words."

            "Well, her assumptions were wrong anyway."

            "The Lady Galadriel is rarely mistaken."

            "Are you gonna argue with me, or let me eat?" Mel snapped.  She was instantly sorry she'd said it.

            Eregwen stiffened and stood, "Then I'll leave you in peace, my lady."  Her words were cold, but her green eyes blazed with injured pride.  Before Mel could think of anything to say, Eregwen spun on her heel and marched out of the room.

            Mel tore apart a loaf of bread and dipped it into a bowl of stew, as she thought about what Galadriel had said.

            _The Ring is using you.  The Ring twists all truth._  But what truth was there to twist?  She hadn't done anything.  She racked her brain trying to think of something she had done or said that could be turned against her.  Or maybe what she hadn't said.  _The Ring twists all truth.  Even unspoken truth._  What hadn't she mentioned?

            "_They have a cave troll!  But __I guess you already knew that."_

Could it really be that simple?  She didn't say anything about the cave troll?  No, that couldn't be it.  After all, he understood that she couldn't tell them those things.  He had been on her side in Rivendell, right?

            _"__He is not the same man that brought you to Rivendell."_

            She had told Legolas that she understood, that she knew Boromir.  But did she really?

_"I will do whatever I must to keep the darkness from my home.  Whatever I must…"_

            The words seemed to swirl and tumble through her mind, confusing more than helping.  It seemed so impossible that he could turn on her so quickly.  There had to be another explanation!  Galadriel was wrong!  After all, underneath it, he was still Boromir.  He had to be.

            Her mind churned and it made her body antsy.  She grabbed another loaf of bread and swung her legs onto the floor.  She would go for a walk.  After all, Eregwen had said she was well.  What was keeping her from walking around a little?

            She was dressed in a soft knee-length shirt and a pair of leggings.  Not the most attractive outfit she had ever worn, but it would have to do.  She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth out some of the tangles.  Finally, she gave it up as a useless task and walked out of the flet.  Carefully, she climbed down the rope ladder attached to the side of the most massive tree she had ever seen.  She jumped down, skipping the last two rungs, to see if she collapsed in pain.  But she stood up and felt just fine.

            She felt a warm glow all over her.  It was something about this place.  The giant trees and the soft lights and the radiance of Lothlorien seemed to fill her whole being and leave no room for worry or fright.  She could hear the trees talking to one another in soft whispers that belied their size.  It was a comforting sound that seemed to permeate her soul.  She wandered aimlessly, feeling the soft grass squish beneath her toes and the cool wind on her face.

            She wandered into a small clearing and stood in awe.  In the middle of the trees was a large hill covered in flowers of gold that the light of the stars seemed to brighten.  And on the hill stood Aragorn, alone with a longing, thoughtful look on his face.

            "This is where she promised to stay with me always." He said.  Mel wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or to himself, but she listened anyway, "She said she would forsake all others and be with me.  Here, on Cerin Amroth."  There was a pause where Mel didn't know what to do.  Then he turned and smiled at her, "You are troubled, Mel.  Come, speak with me."

            She climbed up the hill and stood beside him, looking out into the trees, "I didn't want to bother you."

            "My heart is distracted, but my mind is clear.  Tell me what stirs you from your healing.  The elf maiden seemed to think you were not ready to move about."

            "I feel fine.  Eregwen said I was healed.  I didn't want to sit in that bed anymore."

            "You should take your rest while you can.  Our journey still stretches before us."

            There was a pause and Aragorn seemed to sense the awkwardness that Mel felt.  He turned to her, "It is not mere restlessness that disturbs you."

            Mel turned her eyes back to the trees, "The Lady Galadriel came to see me today."

            Aragorn nodded, "She is very wise.  Her words should always be pondered carefully."

            "But surely she's not always right!" Mel exclaimed.  She turned to Aragorn, "Is she?"

            "What did she say to you, Mel?"

            She didn't want to say it.  But she said it anyway, "She doesn't think it would be a good idea for me to keep going with you."

            Aragorn nodded, "Did she say why?"

            "She did."

            Aragorn waited for a moment, then he seemed to understand, "But you can't tell me, can you?"

            Mel dropped her eyes and shook her head, "I did promise you.  Remember?"

            Aragorn smiled, "Yes, you did."  They stood in silence for a moment, while Aragorn seemed to collect his thoughts.  Finally, he broke the silence, "Mel, you know how I feel.  You've known since the first day you joined us."

            "I know."

            Aragorn looked down at his hands, "And yet, you are stronger than you appear."  He took her hands in his and smiled at her, "With one hand, you can pull a man back from the brink of despair and hopelessness.  If one man can be saved…"  He dropped his eyes and her hands, "Mel, you have the strength of body and mind.  Now all that remains to be seen is if your heart can withstand the test that will be thrust upon it."  He looked up into her eyes, "And that test comes quickly.  The time of choices comes quickly."

            Mel drew in a sharp breath.  The time of choices?  She had heard that before.  Where had she heard that?

            But Aragorn went on, "Mel, I have seen enough to trust your judgment.  If you wish to come with us to the end, I will not stand in your way."  He gave her a little half smile, "I do not believe it would be of much use even if I did." Mel smiled back, "But I will give you the same warning that I gave you the last time you chose to join us.  Think about your purpose, Mel."

            She remembered that conversation very well, "And do you think you understand your own fate, Aragorn?" There was no resentment this time, no anger.  It was an honest question.

            His face seemed to darken a bit, "Everyday it is becoming clearer."

            Mel nodded, "I wish mine was."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:  This chapter took an unexpected turn.  This is not the chapter I planned to write, but I love the way it turned out!  And thank you so much for all the well wishes for my wedding!  You guys are so nice!  Here's the next chapter (shorter than my last one, but I like it).

**Chapter 23**

            Aragorn led her back to where the others were staying.  She was promptly accosted by a hobbit.

            "Mel I'm so glad you're alright!" exclaimed Pippin as he squeezed her tightly about the midsection.

            Mel gasped, "Easy there, kiddo!"

            He instantly let go, "Sorry." He mumbled.

            Mel smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I just have to be able breathe."

            "We were worried about you is all." Merry said, standing on the other side of his cousin.

            "You just saw me yesterday!" Mel said, laughing.

            "True, but a lot can happen!  And that elf shoved us out so fast we didn't have a chance to get a proper look at you!  You could have been dying to hear her tell about it!"

            "Well, I'm sorry I worried you.  But I'm well now, so you don't need to trouble your cute little heads about it anymore."

            "You're well?" Pippin asked, his eyes bright, "Does that mean that you'll be staying with us now?"

            "She most certainly will not!" a familiar voice echoed through the clearing.  Mel turned around and smiled as Eregwen strode into the little camp, "I've been searching everywhere for you Lady Melody." She glanced down at the two hobbits, "Of course I should have known I would find you here."

            "I thought you would be too angry to care."

            Eregwen narrowed her eyes, "I am never too angry to care for the sick, Lady Melody."

            "Her name is Mel." Pippin piped up, "She doesn't like the Lady stuff."

            Eregwen turned toward the hobbits just in time to see Merry smack Pippin on the back of the head, "What's the matter with you, you idiot?"  Suddenly, they noticed that Eregwen was staring down at them and Merry cleared his throat, "Pardon him, ma'am.  He's just a country bumpkin, you see and not used to the presence of nobility and all that."

            "I'm no more a country bumpkin than you!"  Pippin exclaimed.

            Eregwen's face had slowly been softening into a smile and then she laughed a great hearty laugh that bounced off of the trees, "You've no need of my forgiveness, Master Hobbit.  Instead you have my thanks.  Never have I been mistaken for nobility and the thought flatters me." Both of the hobbits turned bright red and hung their heads, "And never again will I make the mistake of calling your friend by the wrong name.  Mel she shall be!"  She turned back to Mel, who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand, "And it is time for Mel to come back and rest."

            "I thought you said I was ok?" Mel asked.

            "I said you are well.  I did not mean that you did not need rest.  You'll strain yourself and then you'll be worse than useless.  Come on."  She took Mel's arm and started to lead her away.  But the elf nurse paused for a moment, then turned back to the two hobbits, "I have greatly enjoyed your company little Masters.  I hope we might repeat the experience.  You and your friends may visit Mel in the morning."

            Their faces brightened, "Yes, Ma'am!" they shouted simultaneously.  Then they ran off to tell the others.  Eregwen smiled and led Mel away.

            "They're cute aren't they?" Mel asked.

            Eregwen's smile widened, then it faded a little, "They are very young to be on such an adventure."

            Mel nodded, "Yeah, but they'll be alright.  They're stronger than they look."

            Eregwen looked at Mel, "Do you truly know what will happen to them?  Do you have the foresight as everyone says?"

            Mel shook her head.  How had that gotten started here? "Do you know anything about me?"

            "I know you are from a strange land and you have great power."

            Mel smiled, "Wow, have I got a story for you."

            As they walked, Mel explained where she was from and what had happened to her since she had arrived in Middle Earth.  By the time she was done, they had arrived back at the flet and Eregwen was sitting in her chair, her face in her hands, listening intently as Mel finished her story.

            "So the trees really speak to you?" Mel nodded, "What are they saying?"

            "Well, right now they're just murmuring to each other."

            "Can you ask them questions?"

            "Of course."

            Eregwen sighed, "I would have so many questions to ask."

            Mel nestled back into her pillows and sipped at a warm cup of sweet tea, "Like what?"

            "I wouldn't even know where to begin!"  Eregwen sat up, "There must be so many things that they know.  Do you think they have history?  Stories they pass down to their saplings?"

            _"Of course we do."_ A deep voice responded.

            Mel jumped and Eregwen was immediately on alert, "What is it?"

            "Someone is talking to me."

            Eregwen leaned forward, "A tree?  Who is it?  Which one?"

            _"Right underneath you."_

            Mel smiled, "This one."

            Eregwen jumped to her feet, her eyes startled, "The one we are in right now?"

            _"Please tell her to sit and be calm, Calenhiril.  I mean her no harm."_

            "He says to sit down and calm down.  He's not going to hurt you."

            Eregwen sat down gingerly.  She looked like she was ready to jump again at any moment.

            _"What's your name?"_ Mel asked.

            _"Maltalda"_

            Mel cocked her head, _"Say again?"_

_            "Maltalda.  It's Elvish."_

            Mel turned to Eregwen who was watching her with fascination, "What does Maltalda mean?"

            Eregwen sat up a little, "Gold Tree.  Is that his name?  Is it a him?  What is he saying?"

            "Yes that's his name.  That's all he's had a chance to say."

            _"What would Eregwen ask of me, Calenhiril?  She has been healing the sick in my branches for many years and I wish to answer any questions she may have."_

            "He wants to know what questions you want to ask.  He says that you've been taking care of people in his branches for a long time and he wants to answer your questions."

            The elf's eyes got wide, "He knows me?"

            Mel smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he even knows your name."

            Eregwen stood and faced the golden trunk that sprouted out of the floor and disappeared into the ceiling, "Can he hear me?" she asked.

            "Yes, he can hear you."

            For a moment Eregwen just stared at the smooth bark.  Then she looked up into the branches above them, "Maltalda, if you have been watching me, I wish to know, did I…" her voice cracked and Mel saw tears well up in the elf's eyes, "Did I do all I could for Aranel?"

            Mel heard the sigh in her head, a sad sigh, _"I know of whom she speaks.  Will you give her my words, Calenhiril?"_

_            "Of course."_

Mel listened for a moment.  Then she translated to Eregwen, who hadn't turned from the tree, "He says he doesn't know much of the workings of elves." Eregwen hung her head and gave a shaky sigh, "But he also says that he knows the workings of the heart very well.  Aranel's heart was glad during his time in this flet.  And his heart was peaceful when he left it." The elf tried to cover a sob that escaped, "In answer to your question, Eregwen, yes, everything that could have been done for Aranel was done."

            Eregwen closed her eyes and seemed to gather herself.  Then she placed both hands gently on the tree trunk, "Thank you, Maltalda." She whispered.  Then she wiped her eyes and turned back to Mel, who had averted her eyes to give the elf some privacy, "Thank you, Mel.  Forgive me, I… I must leave you for a while"

            Mel nodded and Eregwen swept out of the room.

            _"That question has haunted her for many centuries.  I am glad that I was able to finally answer her."_ Maltalda said.

            _"I hope she's alright."_ Mel said.

            _"She is much like your hobbit friends, Calenhiril.  She is stronger than she appears.  And yet also more vulnerable."_

            _"I think I could go the rest of my life without hearing one more riddle!"_ Mel exclaimed, _"I've had more than my fair share today!"_

_            "You are tired, Calenhiril, you should rest."_

            Mel completely agreed.  She was exhausted.  She snuggled down into the blankets and closed her eyes, the gentle sound of rustling leaves lulling her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alrighty!  Been looking forward to this chapter.  So excited that I have actually gotten this far!  I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!  Thank you for the well wishes for my wedding.  Anyway, enough of all the drabble and what not.  Onward!

**Chapter 24**

            For the next week or so, Mel stayed in her room at the insistence of Eregwen.  They had many more conversations with Maltalda, which Mel found very enjoyable.  He had a soft, gentle personality and he seemed to enjoy the conversation with his long time resident, even with the inconvenience of a translator.  Mel also had many visits of a less rooted variety.  Merry and Pippin seemed to have made themselves personally responsible for her visiting schedule.  Sometimes they brought Sam and Frodo, sometimes Legolas and Gimli.  They even dragged in Aragorn a few times, much to her surprise.  There was very little awkwardness between them now and Mel liked to sit back as he smoked a pipe and told her stories of the Dunedain and growing up in Rivendell.

            And so her days were filled with activity, laughter and joy.  But her nights continued to be haunted by strange dreams.  It was never exactly the same dream.  Some were of Galadriel, some of Aragorn, some were even of Gandalf.  She even had a recurrence of the dream she'd had in Rivendell, the dream of Amon Hen.  But no matter the differences, each dream ended the same way.  It faded into the face of a pale woman with a thin face, long brown hair and piercing green eyes.  _The time of choices comes, Calenhiril…_

            The morning after one particularly strange dream that involved Amon Hen, she woke gasping and it suddenly occurred to her that Boromir had not been in to see her.  He hadn't seen her since she first woke.  And he had seemed so cold.  The worrying question niggled in the back of her mind through breakfast with Eregwen, who seemed to understand that she was preoccupied and left her to her thoughts.  Merry and Pippin bounced in a little later and she decided to put the question to them.

            "So, where's Boromir?" she asked, jokingly, "Did he go hide under a rock or something?"

            But the two hobbits didn't laugh.  They looked at each other nervously, then hung their heads and began to study their toes.  Mel stopped smiling.  Something was very wrong.

            _Can your heart withstand the test?_

            "What's up guys?"  Pippin looked puzzled and looked up at the ceiling.  Merry elbowed him in the side, making him yelp.

            "Idiot." He muttered, "You don't pay a whit of attention to how she talks, do you?"  Pippin rubbed his side and glared at his cousin, but Mel wasn't about to let them get distracted.

            "Guys?  What's wrong?"

            Merry ran his hands through his hair, "Well, nothing in particular.  It's just that… Well, Boromir…"

            "We're scared to ask him to come." Pippin finished quickly.  This surprised Mel a bit.  The hobbits loved Boromir, they worshiped him.

            "Why?"

            "He's just been in this strange mood since we got here." Merry said.

            "He sits for hours and just stares at nothing." Pippin added.

            "And sometimes he talks to himself.  Whispers, murmurs when he thinks no one's around."

            "And then he'll get in these horrible tempers and yells at everyone!" Pippin exclaimed.  They were starting to get worked up.

            "And sometimes no one can find him at all!  He just goes off by himself for hours and hours!"

            "Oh Mel!" Pippin exclaimed, "We wish you were there!  He always liked you."

            There was a pause while Mel absorbed all of this.  The Ring was taking over him.  And she was stuck in bed, helpless, as useful as a sack of potatoes!  It hurt.  It hurt most that he didn't come to her; that she had to hear from others what was happening.  This was why she had come.  Even if she hadn't wanted to admit it at first, it was true.  And now she wasn't doing anything!

            She glanced at Merry and Pippin and they were both looking at her with wide eyes.  She forced her face to relax and unclenched her angry fists.  She smiled.

            "Gentlemen, I think it's time I got out of this bed.  A walk would do me good."

            Both of their faces lit up as she threw the covers off her legs and stood up.

            _"Do you really think that's wise, Calenhiril?"_ Maltalda asked, _"Eregwen will worry again."_

            _"Damn Eregwen!  My friends need me."_

            She followed the two hobbits as they scampered down the ladder and led her to their little camp.  Just as they entered the clearing, clear elvish voices began to sing light notes of a song, sad and lilting.  It was as if time stopped to listen to the soft, floating notes.  Everyone was suddenly still in reverence and awe.

            "A lament for Gandalf."  Legolas murmured, looking up into the trees.  Mel reached out and took Pippin's hand.  He was trembling.

            "What do they say about him?" Merry asked quietly, also looking into the trees.

            Legolas head dropped, "I have not the heart to tell you." He turned and smiled sadly at the hobbit, "For me the grief is still too near." He looked up and nodded at Mel in greeting.  She returned the solemn gesture.  Then he turned and went into one of the tents.

            Merry and Pippin quietly went to their own bedrolls and started organizing little things, nervously.  Mel glanced around and decided to sit against a tree trunk on the far side of the camp, still well within hearing distance of everything.  She closed her eyes and just listened to the beautiful elvish lyrics.

            "I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said, "There should be a verse about them."  Mel smiled as Sam began to recite, "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green.  Or after thunder silver showers, came falling like a… rain of flowers.  Oh!  That doesn't do them justice by a long road!" He exclaimed.

            "It was beautiful, Sam." Mel said.  She never opened her eyes.  She just wanted to take in all the sounds of peace around her.  Peace and sadness, both rolled into one and flowing through the trees like a silver river.  Even though she knew Gandalf was going to be alright, that he was coming back, it made her heart ache to see all of them hurting so much from his loss. If only they realized that the loss was in fact a gain…

            She sighed and whispered a prayer, "Come quickly, Gandalf.  Our little company needs you."

            "What do you pray?"  Boromir's voice broke the silence.  Mel's eyes snapped open and she saw him sitting just a little to her right, staring at her coldly, "What do you pray, one who knows all things?"  His voice had a hard, cruel edge.  Everyone had frozen and was staring at them.  Legolas emerged from his tent.

            "Boromir…" he said, but the man stood, ignoring the elf completely.  His eyes never left Mel.

            "You knew what would happen." He hissed through his teeth, "You knew what that little hobbit would do.  And you said nothing."  Mel glanced at Pippin.  His head was hung in deep shame and regret.  Mel's blood began to boil.  Boromir continued, slowly approaching her, "You knew what we would find in the depths of Moria!  We could have taken the Gap of Rohan!  But you said nothing!" Mel met his glittering eyes evenly.  He should have understood.  He should know.  Why didn't he understand? "You knew that Gandalf would fall!  And you did NOTHING!"  He was towering over her now, glaring down, his face red with rage, and Mel didn't know whether to scream or cry.  She ended up doing both.

            She leapt to her feet, "What would you have had me do?!" she screamed, "Some things cannot change!  Some things must be done!"

            "Some sacrifices made?" He growled, "Who else is to be lost?  One of the little ones next?  Will you sacrifice them for the good of your precious fairy tale?  What about me, Melody?  Am I just a pawn in the little game you are playing?"

            Mel almost fell back into the grass.  How close he was to the truth.  She desperately tried to hide the truth of his words from her face, but he was so angry he didn't even seem to notice her reaction.  He just ranted on, while Mel was left speechless.

            "What about the people?  Whole races!  Are they just to be tossed aside?"  He grabbed her arms and shook her, "Tell me!  Will my people fail?  Will I save my city from falling?"

            She seemed to barely register Aragorn and Legolas as they leapt up.  Her vision blurred as the tears finally came.  She had seen it in his eyes.  He hated her.  He hated everything she knew and did, every decision she made.  And suddenly, her life no longer held purpose.  There was no meaning to what she did.

            She shook her head as tears trickled down her face, "No," she whispered, "You will not save them."

            His face hardened.  Then he flung her away.  She hit the trunk of the tree and white-hot pain shot through her.  Then she crumpled to the ground, trying not to whimper.  She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

            "Mel!" Legolas cried.  She felt his arms around her and she allowed him to help her sit up.  She looked up at the man she had once called her friend and she didn't feel anything.  She didn't feel loss or pain.  She was empty inside.

            "You speak lies, woman." Boromir spat, "Let the elf care for you, but I will not."

            Mel nodded slowly, "Nor I for you, Boromir." She murmured, "You are truly your father's son."

            Those last words seemed to drive something home to him.  His eyes grew wide and the coldness seemed to vanish for a moment.  His jaw went slack, as if he was trying to think of words to say.  Then his face set itself in stone again and he whirled away, marching into the trees.

            Legolas arms were still around her.  Mel sniffed and wiped her eyes.  Then she looked at Legolas and smiled, "It seems I was wrong, Legolas."  His eyes looked confused, "I told you that I know Boromir." She turned to stare at the place where he had vanished into the woods, "But that man…" she clenched her fists angrily, "I don't know that man."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:  Chapter 25!  Yay!  I feel like I've made a serious accomplishment.  Of course I'm not even out of book one yet… (hint, hint)  Anyway, let's get on with it.  Thanks for the overwhelming response to the previous chapter, I was very proud of it and your kind words gave me warm fuzzies all over.  :-)  And I'm really sorry this took me so long, but wedding is over (except for the massive amounts of thank you notes) and I now have power back (which I lost, thanks to Hurricane Ike… stupid Ike…) so I should be able to update faster now.  Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 25**

            Of course, when Mel came limping back to the healing flet, leaning on the arm of Legolas, Eregwen was furious.

            "What did I tell you about pushing yourself too hard?  I knew this was going to happen, days of work undone!  Get back in bed this instant! And you two!" Eregwen whirled on Merry and Pippin, "What were you thinking taking her off gallivanting through the woods?  You should both be beaten like the children you are!"

            Mel, now safely back in bed, put a hand on the raging elf's arm, "It was my idea, Eregwen."

            She spun back to Mel, "I don't care who's idea it was, they should have known…"

            "Please, just leave them alone." Mel said her eyes half closed, "We've been through hell today."

            Eregwen narrowed her eyes and looked up at Legolas, "What happened?"

            Legolas' face remained emotionless, "There was a fight.  She was pushed and hit a tree trunk."

            Eregwen nodded, "Right.  Let's get you turned over."

            Mel obeyed, but she couldn't hide the wince.  Eregwen pulled up the back of her shirt and sighed, exasperated.

            "Days of work." She mumbled, "Whoever did this should be strung up by his ears!  May the Valar have mercy if I ever find him!"

            "May the Valar have mercy whether you find him or not." Mel muttered.

            "You just keep quiet." Eregwen ordered, "You three, out!"

            Mel heard the scuffling of feet and then she heard glass clinking and the sound of mixing.  Then the cool, tingling sensation as the healing salve was smoothed on.

            "Estë be with us or you'll never be healed in time to leave."

            Mel closed her eyes, "It doesn't matter now."

            Eregwen paused for just a moment, and then continued rubbing in the ointment, "I think it matters a great deal to the little ones.  They adore you."

            "I told you, they'll be fine."

            "And the dwarf and the elf-prince?"

            Mel rolled her eyes, "Yes, Eregwen, and Aragorn too."

            The elf was silent for moment, "And… the other?  The one who does not come?"

            Mel took a deep, slow breath and tried to keep her heart from aching, "Everyone that is supposed to be fine will be fine." She answered.

            Eregwen capped the jar, "I see.  And you are content with that?"

            Mel pulled her shirt down herself and turned over gingerly so she could look the elf nurse in the eye, "Eregwen, I can't save a man that doesn't want me to save him."

            Eregwen nodded solemnly.  Then she briskly turned and cleared the night stand, "You're back isn't as bad as I first thought.  I think a couple of days of good rest and we'll be back on track." She smiled, "Get some sleep, Mel.  I'll bring breakfast in the morning."

            Mel smiled, obligingly and closed her eyes.

            Legolas wasn't angry.  He didn't think that the emotion he was feeling could be defined in such simple, common terms.  But that pure emotion was flowing through him, unchecked, uncontrolled.  He walked through the trees with no thought to anything, not the hobbits hurrying to keep pace with he swift strides or the sounds of the forest around him.  Nothing occupied his mind but the look on her face.  He had seen Mel happy, sad, angry, even terrified, but he had never seen her like that.  It was a look of heartbroken defeat.  She was giving up.  Legolas didn't know what she was giving up on.  In truth he had never known what exactly she had been trying to do, but she had been struggling with it with all her heart since the moment he had laid eyes on her.  And now she was finished.  She wasn't trying anymore.  And that had been when this feeling had descended on him.  It felt very much like he would feel on a hunt, or before a battle, his senses heightened, focused on everything and nothing, all in pursuit of the kill.  But he didn't allow his mind to reach that far.  His vision was clear, but his mind's eye was clouded with rage.

            He slipped into the clearing, the hobbits left far behind.  He reached for the first of his weapons, his knives, and smoothly drew them from their sheaths.  He was almost upon him before Boromir realized there was any danger.

            But the large man was quicker than the elf had anticipated.  He was immediately on his feet, sword drawn before Legolas had time to strike.  The sword parried the knives and swung about as Boromir tried to gain his footing.  But the elf was agile and swift, even in his fury.  He dropped to a crouch, missing the blade easily and came up again, knives flashing and tried to catch him under his guard.  Once again the sword came about and deflected the blows, throwing Legolas back a bit.  The elf would have thrown himself back into the man while he was off balance were it not for Aragorn.

            The Ranger stepped between them, sword drawn, "Enough!"  All activity in the clearing had ceased.  The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of the night and the fighters' heavy breathing, "How are we to have strength to fight the Dark Lord when we are fighting amongst ourselves?"

            "Or being stabbed in the back!"  Boromir spat.

            "You have done nothing to merit honorable combat!" Legolas raged, "What honor is there in a man who would treat a lady with such disrespect and disdain, as if she were nothing more to him than the ground he walks on?  There are others who would die for her!"

            "Like you?" Boromir snarled.  Legolas glared back, but did not answer, "Would you die for her affection, Elf?  As I said, if you want her, have her!"  He sheathed his sword, "I care not."

            "You really don't understand, do you?" Legolas whispered, still glaring, "It matters not what I want, or what you want."

            "What I want," Boromir hissed, taking a step closer, "is not to be lied to and betrayed by someone I once called friend.  I wonder if you will think so highly of her if it is you that is the next to die and she does nothing to stop it."

            Something finally fell into place in Legolas' mind, something that had puzzled him since the moment Mel had been discovered in their camp outside Rivendell.  Something he should have seen long ago.  He smiled, "And I wonder if you will think so little of her if it is you that is to die and she has been doing everything in her power to prevent it."

            Boromir snorted and stepped back, "She has been doing everything in her power to make sure this all goes according to whatever plan she has in her mind.  If you believe anything less you are a fool, Legolas."

            Boromir turned and stomped out of the camp.  Legolas was no longer angry, "No Boromir.  You are the fool."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Well, so much for faster updates. Sorry about that, the second half of the chapter gave me a really hard time. I think it's getting harder because I feel like it's taking too long to get to the part I really want to get to! *rubs hands in anticipation* It's going to be soooo amazing! Anyway, enjoy!

P.S. - I have to add a disclaimer for the great Robert Frost poem I'm borrowing for this chapter, "The Road Not Taken". Please don't sue, I don't own it!

**Chapter 26**

_The dream came almost instantly. Mel wandered through an unfamiliar forest. The light reflecting through the trees made everything look golden and warm. But the trees were silent, as if in wonder and admiration. She pushed through a thick bit of underbrush and stumbled into a wide clearing covered with emerald green grass. The woman from her other dreams stood in the center, smiling at her._

"_Welcome, Melody Calenhiril." Her voice was deep and powerful. Mel was awed by her._

"_Who are you?" she whispered, "How do you know that name?"_

_The woman never wavered, "I gave that name to you, Melody Calenhiril."_

_It took a moment for Mel's dreamy brain to make the connection, "You're… you're Yavanna, aren't you?"_

_The goddess's smile widened, "The choice must yet be made, my child." Suddenly, Mel was aware of the path leading through the clearing. At Yavanna's feet it branched to the left and right, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood; And sorry I could not travel both; And be one traveler, long I stood; And looked down one as far as I could; To where it bent in the undergrowth…"_

_Yavanna pointed down the right hand path and Mel turned to look. As it disappeared into the woods, she saw stones sticking out of the ground, pieces of old forgotten statues, crumbled by time and war. Someone stood in the middle of the path, but it was dark and Mel squinted, trying to discern a face in the shadow. Suddenly, like the sun bursting through a clouded sky, light poured onto the path. And the man turned and looked at her. It was Boromir. His grey eyes were stormy and dark and his face was set in a scowl. But as the light started to dim, Mel thought she saw a glimmer, a hint of softness return to him. But before she could be sure, the light faded and the path was covered in darkness again._

_Yavanna's voice echoed out again, "Then took the other, just as fair; And having perhaps the better claim; Because it was grassy and wanted wear; Though as for that the passing there; Had worn them really about the same…"_

_The goddess pointed down the left hand path. Mel turned around obediently and looked. She thought she recognized this way. It wound its way slowly through a beautiful valley, glowing in the soft golden light of the sun. And nestled in the valley was a familiar sight. It was Rivendell basking in the afternoon. She smiled. It felt safe, secure. It felt like home. Then something moved in the trees. Her head jerked toward the movement, but it was gone. The light faded on the vision and she was left in the clearing with Yavanna._

"_Those are my options?" She asked._

_Yavanna nodded, "It is no one's choice, but yours, Calenhiril."_

"_But I can't save him!" Mel cried, "He…" she swallowed, forcing the bitter words out of her mouth, "He… hates me."_

_Yavanna smiled sadly, "It is not his choice."_

"_What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here? Tell me what I'm supposed to do!"_

"_It is not my choice, Calenhiril. Only you can choose your path"_

"_But I didn't choose this!" Mel yelled, holding up the Yavannacor, "You did!"_

_Yavanna paused. Then she took her hand, "The ring chooses its mistress." She said, "You were chosen, Melody Calenhiril, by Eru himself. You were a part of the song we sang in his presence before the world came into existence. But nothing is forced on any of Illuvatar's children. You may choose how you wish. But every choice has consequence." She looked straight into Mel's eyes, "Choose wisely."_

Mel woke with a gasp. It had ended so abruptly, like a connection had just been jerked away from her. She caught her breath and lay back trying to make sense of the dream. The first choice was obvious. It was the second choice that puzzled her. Why Rivendell? Couldn't she just as easily stay here, in Lothlorien? Or was Rivendell symbolic of something else? Falling back, defeat maybe? Or was something waiting for her in Rivendell?

Mel shook her head and yawned, stretching her back. It felt better already. But she saw a mark on her arm. She looked closer and saw that it was a bruise, greenish purple, just large enough to be a hand print. There was a matching bruise on her other arm. She shivered and pulled down her sleeves to cover the marks. Two grey stormy eyes swam in her mind. She closed her eyes and forced the vision away.

"Oh!" Mel jumped. Eregwen stood in the doorway, a tray in her hands, "I didn't expect you to be awake so soon."

Mel smiled, "I had a weird dream and it woke me up. What's that? It smells great!"

Eregwen set the tray on the bed, "Just porridge with roasted apples and a bit of honey. I know how much you like apples, you should like this." She handed Mel a steaming bowl and took one for herself, "Careful it's hot, fresh from the fire."

Mel took a spoonful and blew on it, then tentatively put it in her mouth. It was an explosion of flavor. She had to force herself to cool off the next bite before she put it in her mouth, "Eregwen, this is amazing! Did you make this?"

The elf blushed, "It was nothing. Just a little something my mother used to make for us."

"Well, you'll have to thank her profusely for me because this is the best!" Mel said before shoveling another bite into her mouth.

A sad look passed over Eregwen's face, "When I get to the Undying Lands I will be sure to tell her."

Mel had to force herself to swallow past the lump that formed in her throat, "Oh," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Eregwen smiled, banishing the look, "It's alright. How could you have known? My mother and father passed over the sea many years ago. It was sad, but I believe now that it was necessary. They were no longer happy here, after Aranel…" she paused, then she looked up and smiled again, "But you don't want to hear my life story, we would be here for ages upon ages!"

Mel thought about pursuing the subject, but there was a small nudge in her mind that urged her not to. She recognized the feeling of Maltalda and decided to take his advice. She smiled and finished her bowl of porridge.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe of the flet. Mel looked up. Frodo was standing in the doorway. She smiled, "Hello, Frodo. Come in."

He shuffled in, "I just wanted to talk to you a minute, Mel. Make sure you were alright. You know, after… yesterday…" He seemed nervous and shifted from foot to foot.

Eregwen seemed to take that as an unspoken hint and stood, "Well, I have some things that need restocking in the main halls. I'll leave you for a moment, Mel, if you'll promise me that I won't have to come find you later."

Mel smiled, "No fear of that anymore, I think. I'm done wandering."

Eregwen nodded and left the room. Frodo stepped up to Mel's bed, "How's your back?" He asked, "Looked like a pretty nasty hit you took."

"It's fine." She lied. She knew that it wasn't fine, but she didn't want to talk about that, "I haven't gotten to talk to you much, Frodo. Sit down. How do you like Lothlorien?"

"I think if I had come here under other circumstances I would have liked it." He sank onto her bedside and studied his hands, "But now it seems like a dark shadow clouds everything around me. Not even the light of Galadriel can drive it away."

Mel reached out and took his hand, "You aren't alone, Frodo. Even in the darkness, even when you feel the worst, you aren't alone, ever. Do you understand?" He nodded, "Never, ever forget that, no matter what."

"Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?" he asked. He looked her straight in the eye, "Something worse than Gandalf."

She smiled, "I wish I could tell you everything. I wish I could prepare you."

"No." He looked away, "I don't want to know. I want to handle it the way it should be handled with my own mind." He took a breath and looked up again, "I don't blame you for what happened to Gandalf. I came here to tell you that. And what Boromir said… What he did… It was wrong of him to say those things."

"His mind is not where it should be, Frodo. Don't blame him for that." Mel said. She felt a lump forming in her throat and she forced it down.

Frodo smiled, "You'll be with us again soon and everything will be back to the way it was."

Mel smiled, but her heart ached, "Nothing will be the same, Frodo. Nothing ever stays the same. But that doesn't mean it's bad."

"But it will be better." Frodo replied, "He was better when you were with us."

Mel didn't know what to say. Her heart was torn. How could she let Frodo go? He was counting on her now as much as everyone else. She was a part of the Fellowship now. If she stayed, if she let them go on without her, how would that affect the little Ringbearer?

_He's strong_. She thought. _He'll be perfectly fine without you. They don't need you bogging them down. What good are you to them now anyway? You have no reason for being there anymore._

"Mel?" She looked up. Frodo's eyes were concerned, "Mel? Are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm ok. Just tired still, I guess."

Frodo slid off the bed, "I won't keep you then. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"She's going to be just fine, little one." Eregwen had reappeared at the door, carrying a stack of bottles and gauze, "Nothing a few days rest won't mend."

"She'll be well in time to go with us, won't she?"

Eregwen met Mel's eyes, "I'll see to it she gets well." She smiled down at Frodo, "Now scoot along."

Frodo bowed and hurried away. Eregwen started pacing about the room, putting things in their proper place.

"Thank you, for not telling him my decision."

Eregwen turned and smiled, "I'm not entirely sure that you've made up your mind on the matter. Until that time, your thoughts will remain your own."

Mel settled back on her pillows, "I meant what I said, Eregwen. My wandering days are over."

Eregwen's smile stayed bright, "As you wish."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read this story and to ENJOY it! It makes me so happy to get reviews and hear your wonderful comments and speculations. Extra, extra long chapter (I hope it's not too boring) so I won't keep you. Besides I've made you wait too long for updates already. Onward and upward!

**Chapter 27**

The next week was the most peaceful of Mel's stay in Lothlorien. She never moved from her bed, even when Eregwen told her that it was perfectly safe after a few days. Her time was spent with Maltalda and Eregwen, and with daily visits from Merry and Pippin. They were fascinated by the stories Maltalda told them of ancient times he had lived through. With Mel acting as interpreter he told stories of war and peace, friendship and love, tales of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, while the hobbits sat on her bed, cross-legged and wide-eyed, listening intently. Eregwen sat and listened also, even though she later told Mel that she knew most of the stories herself, several she had actually lived through.

"Then why do you stay?" Mel asked.

Eregwen smiled, "To see the looks on their faces. It makes me happy."

"There must be better things you could be doing."

"Mel, you are well." She replied, "There is nothing more for me to do for you, physically. The only thing left is for you to leave this bed."

Mel didn't answer her. She didn't want to leave the flet. _He_ was out there. And she wasn't sure she could look him in the eye. Eregwen didn't bring it up again.

Two days later, the hobbits didn't come. They had come every day and that day, they didn't show up. Mel waited anxiously for them to arrive. She fidgeted in her bed until finally she got up, the first time in over a week, and started pacing.

"_Where could they be?"_

"_They are preparing."_ Maltalda replied.

That made Mel pause, "_Preparing for what?"_

"_I do not know, Calenhiril. Things are being packed away."_

They were packing. That meant they must be…

"They are leaving." The musical voice spoke softly from the door, "Tomorrow."

Mel turned to stare at Galadriel, "So soon?"

The elf-queen laughed, "It has been nearly a month, Lindel! Did you think they could stay forever?"

Mel slumped onto the bed. Galadriel sat gracefully beside her, "Eregwen says you are fully healed." She said, "She says that she hasn't seen you rest so well since you came to us." Mel could feel the elf's eyes looking her over, "Too well, in fact."

"I didn't know I could rest too well." Mel said, smiling.

Galadriel did not return the smile. Her eyes were intense, "You have lost your intensity these last few days, Lindel, and it concerns me."

"I don't believe this!" Mel threw up her hands, jumped off the bed and started pacing again, "First I'm too active and now I'm not active enough! What is the deal with you people? How about this? Is this active enough for you?"

She turned back to Galadriel and saw that she was smiling, "Actually, yes." Mel stared at her for a moment before the elf decided to explain, "It is not what you do that concerns me. It is the intensity of your feelings, how you throw yourself into your actions, even your thoughts. You have always been active, Lindel, ever since you first came to us. Even when you were bed-ridden your mind was elsewhere, always on the ones you cared about." Her eyes became serious again, "That has not been the case this past week." Mel lowered her eyes to escape the powerful stare, "Eregwen has told me of your decision. I believe it is the right thing to do so that events might follow their proper course. But just because you won't be with your friends does not mean that you can't care about them. I think it would be impossible for you not to care about them or they for you."

"It's easier this way." Mel said. She turned away still trying to get away from the woman's strong gaze.

She heard the rustle of cloth as Galadriel rose and stood behind her, "Sometimes what seems the easiest way is not always the best way. Your friends love you, Lindel. You would do them a great disservice by refusing that love."

Mel took a deep breath to steady herself. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't think I can face them."

A slender hand gripped her shoulder, "How can you not say good-bye?"

Mel continued to take deep breaths to keep the tears at bay. Galadriel was right. How could she let them leave and not say good-bye? They didn't even know she wasn't going. How could she just not show up, without any explanation, and live with herself? She couldn't and she knew it.

"I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."

She could feel Galadriel's smile, "Eregwen will show you the way."

Mel nodded and she felt the hand slip away. She turned around, but Galadriel was already gone.

(break)

Eregwen came and woke Mel early the next morning.

"Come, eat." She said, "We have a long way to go if we are to meet with your friends."

She had brought more apple porridge and Mel gulped it down as fast as she could. Then Eregwen gave her a plain cream dress made of what seemed to be cotton. As Mel was pulling it on and trying to smooth down her hair, Eregwen pulled out something in green velvet. Mel gasped. It was Elladan's cloak!

"Oh my god!" she gasped, as she reached out to touch it, "I thought I… I thought it was… Oh my god!"

Eregwen's smile was brilliant, "You were wearing it when they brought you to me. It was the only thing on you that wasn't torn to shreds or completely ruined by filth and grime. So I kept it for you. I figured it must be very special."

"It was a gift from a friend in Rivendell." Mel closed her eyes and rubbed the soft velvet against her cheek.

"It must have been a very good friend. It's practically indestructible. I've never seen anything like it."

Mel smiled, "Yes, he's a very good friend." Elladan. She missed her tall, laughing elf-teacher. _I guess I'll see him soon._

"Well, put it on. It's cold and we've got quite a walk ahead of us."

Mel pulled the cloak over her shoulders, enjoying the familiar weight and warmth of the fabric, and slid into a pair of slippers. Then they were out the door and walking through the cool misty forest. Eregwen kept a good steady pace, but she seemed unusually quiet.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked, trying to spark conversation.

"To the river bank, outside the city."

"Is it far?"

"From the Great Gate it is about ten miles."

"Ten miles!" Mel exclaimed.

Eregwen didn't slow, but she smiled at her, "Mel you have traveled much farther than that on your journey from Imladris."

"I just didn't think it was so far from Caras Galadon."

Eregwen looked puzzled, "Did the author of your lore not tell you?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "I didn't memorize _every_ detail, Eregwen."

Eregwen smiled and said nothing, turning again to the road. They walked for a few minutes more before they came to the Great Gate, tall and green and alight with lamps burning away the light morning mist. Eregwen led her through and over a long white bridge that stretched out into a white paved road out of the city. But they didn't stay on the road long. Eregwen turned and suddenly plunged into the woods, Mel following after her.

"Are you trying to test my endurance?" She asked, smiling.

Eregwen looked back, also smiling, "Perhaps."

They didn't say much else to each other. Eregwen seemed lost in her own thoughts and Mel thought it best to leave her be. Instead she concentrated on the forest of mallorn trees and the small patches of elanor that she saw growing around her. The path was mostly down hill and not very challenging, despite the elf-nurse's teasing comment. All the same by the time they reached the banks of the Anduin the sun had almost reached noon, burning off the mist and allowing for the sight of the banks to thoroughly awe her.

They passed through a green wall of trees out into pale winter sunlight glinting off green grass covered by the little golden elanor flowers. Eregwen led her across the lawn and Mel could see the river. It was glimmering in the sun and she could see that it was moving fast. But as she got closer she could also see that it was clear. It was clean water, unlike anything she had ever seen back home. No pollution, no trash, no scum floating on the surface. Just water flowing down a course determined for it who knew how many millennia ago, undisturbed. When they reached the dock, she gave into temptation and crouched down to put her hand in the water. It was bone chillingly cold and she quickly pulled her hand out.

"I am glad to see that you came, Lindel."

She stood up and faced Galadriel. She was standing with a man only an inch or two taller than her, with golden hair and a strong, open face. It had to be her husband, Celeborn. His lips turned up in a small smile and he bowed his head to her slightly. Mel smiled back and returned the gesture.

"I said I would be here, Lady Galadriel." She replied, "I always try to keep my word."

Galadriel smiled at her. And then her eyes flicked to something behind Mel, "And not a minute too soon it seems."

Mel turned and saw a group coming out of the trees onto the lawn. The leader was an elf Mel didn't recognize, but the rest of the group she knew instantly. It was the Fellowship. And they seemed to see her as soon as she saw them. The two younger hobbits broke from the group and ran down the hill, barreling into her and almost knocking her into the river.

"Mel! Mel! I knew you would be here!"

"Where have you been?"

"They wouldn't tell us where you were!"

"I knew you were coming!"

Mel managed to regain her balance. Then, before they could see the tears building in her eyes, she dropped to her knees and pulled them both into her arms, hugging them tightly and letting them ramble on while she closed her eyes and got control of her emotions. When she felt like she could trust herself again she let them go and sat back to get a good look at them.

They looked her up and down. Then Pippin blurted out, "Are you going to change into real clothes soon?"

Merry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Pip, of course she is! You don't expect her to go traipsing through Mordor in a dress do you?"

By this time the others had joined them on the dock. Mel glanced up and locked eyes with Legolas. As she stood she watched his face go through a full range of emotions right before her eyes. First joy, then puzzlement, then revelation, then a brief glimpse of sorrow, and finally his face seemed to shut off entirely. He set his jaw and looked away. And she knew that he knew.

Boromir stood in the back of the group and wouldn't meet her eyes.

But she wasn't given a chance to speak. Galadriel stepped forward and Mel thought she looked much more like a queen than she had ever seen her.

"We have come to bid you our last farewell," she said, "and to speed you with blessings from our land."

Celeborn stepped up beside her, "Though you have been our guests you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here by the flowing waters that will bear you far from Lorien."

"_The time will come, Lindel."_ She heard Galadriel whisper in her mind, "_First food and drink. Then the giving of gifts. Then the final farewell."_

Mel nodded. Everyone sat on the grass in a great circle and food and wine was passed around. Everyone was unusually silent, deep in their own thoughts. Mel sat a little back from the circle just trying to take everything in. She felt like she already missed them. And Boromir still would not meet her eyes.

After everyone had eaten, Galadriel rose and everyone followed her lead, "Now we have drunk the cup of parting and the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought with me gifts, which the Lord and Lady of the Galadrim now offer you in memory of Lothlorien." She reached out a hand and an elf-maiden placed an ornate bow in her hand. She smiled and stood before Legolas, "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas looked stunned as he took the bow, bowing low to the lady and then pulling back the string to test its strength. Galadriel smiled and moved on to Merry and Pippin, who seemed shocked to simply be included.

She held out a hand and a different elf-maiden placed two silver belts and two daggers into her hand. Galadriel reached out and put one in each of their hands, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Then she captured Pippin's eyes, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Galadriel moved on to Sam, who blushed just by having her look at him, "For you little gardener and lover of trees I have only a small gift." She pulled a tiny wooden box out of a fold of her robe and pressed it into his hand, "Earth from my orchard and what blessing Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril. But if you keep it and see your home again, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in Middle-earth that will bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there." Sam could hardly sputter out any kind of a reply, but he bowed as low as he could and clutched the box to his chest like his life depended on it. Galadriel seemed completely happy with this and moved on.

Mel smiled when she saw that Gimli was next. He was so cute standing there with his eyes on the ground, his axe standing in front of him like a shield. Galadriel looked down at him, "And what would a Dwarf ask of the elves?"

Gimli tucked his head into his beard and shook his head, "Nothing." But then he seemed to change his mind and he looked up wonderingly, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggled and said, "Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! But surely you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"No, nothing." Gimli grunted and started to turn away. Then he paused and turned back, "Actually, there is one thing…" Galadriel smiled, encouragingly, "Perhaps just a strand of your golden hair to keep and treasure in memory of your words to me at our first meeting." Without any hesitation, Galadriel pulled a knife from her gown and cut off three strands of hair and lay them carefully in Gimli's hand.

"It is said that the skill of Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues," she said, "yet that is not true of you, Gimli son of Gloin. For none has ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. May this be a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."

Then the Lady came to Boromir and Mel felt herself holding her breath. But not much was said. The Lady held out a hand and a golden belt was placed there. She handed the belt to Boromir, but she took his hand as he reached for it. For a long moment neither moved. Mel couldn't tell what was happening, but Boromir's face was hard stone. Finally, Galadriel released his hands and said only these few words aloud, "What seems the easiest way is not always the best way, Boromir, son of Gondor."

Mel started. Those were the exact words the Lady had spoken to her! What else had they said? Boromir's face was cold and dark as he bowed to the lady of the wood. Galadriel moved on to Aragorn, but Mel couldn't seem to concentrate anymore. Since Boromir seemed determined to ignore her, she studied his face trying to find any clue of what he and Galadriel had talked about. It must have made him really mad because his face stayed dark and his eyes cast down for what seemed like an eternity. Mel caught herself memorizing his face, the square jaw line, the thin lips pressed in a frown, his nose which she could see now had a small bump and was a little crooked. She wondered how he had broken it. And she realized she would never get to ask him. She bit her lip and looked away, composing herself before her emotions gave her away.

"And you, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel's voice broke through her thoughts, "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Frodo bowed low. And when he rose, Galadriel bent and kissed his curly head. Then she stepped back and found Mel's eyes, "It is time, Lindel."

Everyone paused. Mel took one last good look at all of them, memorizing their faces.

Pippin got impatient, "Time for what?" He asked.

Galadriel smiled sadly, "Time to say farewell."

"Farewell?" Merry asked, "What does she mean, Mel?"

Suddenly, Boromir's head shot up and he stared at her, eyes wide with shock. She took that moment, the one moment when his eyes weren't angry to embed the image in her brain. She never wanted to forget. He wasn't always angry and cruel. He was once her friend.

"Your friend has chosen to remain behind." Galadriel announced, "For the better of the Company and the success of the Quest."

There was a long moment of silence. Everyone stood in mute shock. But Mel was locked on Boromir's face. He seemed to be struggling with something right before her eyes. But then another mask of stone fell across his face and he turned from her eyes. And she was forced to face the others. Legolas had already discovered the truth, but the actual reality of it seemed to have hit him again. His eyes were sad. Mel couldn't look at him for long. Gimli huffed and crossed his arms over his ax, not looking at her. Aragorn's reaction was sad, but approving, exactly what she had expected of him. The hobbits were the most difficult. Sam was already wiping his eyes, trying to hide his tears. Pippin still seemed a little confused about the whole thing. He kept looking at her with a puzzled look. Merry on the other hand, looked furious. His little face was beet red and he wouldn't even look at her. But Frodo… Frodo was the hardest one to see. He looked completely crushed, defeated, and abandoned.

That was why she ran to him first. She fell on her knees, "I'm so sorry, Frodo, please forgive me."

He put his arms around her neck and hugged her. Then he whispered in her ear, "Does this mean you don't believe in me?"

She pulled him away, "No, Frodo." She whispered back, unwanted tears trickling down her face, "It means I don't believe in me. I will always believe in you. Do you understand?" He nodded and she smiled, "You're still not alone, Frodo. Don't forget that. No matter what." He nodded again, but he didn't seem too convinced. He rubbed his nose and let go of her.

Sam was right there and before she knew it he had thrown his arms around her, "Don't go, Miss Mel." He sobbed, "Don't go."

"Sam," she whispered, holding the little hobbit, "You have to take care of Frodo now. Do you understand?" She pulled him away and looked him right in the eye, "Even if he says he doesn't want your help, you don't let him go, Sam. Promise me."

He sniffed, "I promise."

She smiled and gave him one last hug. Then he scurried back and Merry was standing behind him, glaring at her.

"Why are you running away?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

She sighed, "Because I have to, Merry."

"No you don't."

She sat back on her heels and sighed, "Oh, Merry, if only I were as brave and stubborn as you. But I'm not. I'm going to get in the way. I should have seen that before, but I was blind and stupid. I thought I could change the world. But I'm just not good enough. Not like you. You're going to change the world, Merry."

As she had spoken, his hard stance had softened, "But you won't be there to see it."

"I've already seen it." She laughed, "Many, many times. You're going to do great things."

There was a short pause. Then Merry gave up and gave her a hug, "I wish you didn't have to go." He murmured.

"Me too." She whispered back, "Take care of Pippin. He's going to do great things too."

She felt him nod on her shoulder. Then he stepped back. Pippin was behind him. He still looked puzzled, "You aren't really leaving us, are you? I mean, it's going to be like Rivendell, right?"

Mel smiled and pulled him into her arms, "No, Pip, not this time."

"But, why?" He asked, his voice muffled in her hair.

"It's…" her voice cracked and she had to regain her composure, "It's just time, Pippin." She pushed him back so she could look him in the eye, "You're going to be ok. You got that? You're gonna be fine. Just remember that I said that, no matter what happens."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. Then he threw himself around her neck, "I can't, I can't! Don't leave, Mel, please!"

She just held him for a moment, letting tears well up and spill down her cheeks. He was so small. _I should never have come here._ When she felt him calm down to sniffles instead of sobs, she kissed his cheek and pulled back. She wiped the tears from his little face and kissed his curly head.

"You have to take care of Merry." She whispered, "He's going to need you, ok?" He nodded and she smiled.

She stood up and took just a step and Gimli was right there. But he wasn't looking at her. He was studying his axe.

"So, you've decided to take off, have you?"

She nodded, "I guess so."

He grunted, "Well, good riddance. Couldn't have a lousy woman riding our coat tails all the way into Mordor, now could we?"

She could hear the hint of regretful sarcasm in his voice and she smiled, "No, I guess not."

For a moment they just stood there. Then Mel reached out impulsively and hugged the Dwarf. At first he seemed startled. Then he returned the gesture, "Good luck to you, lass." He murmured, "I hope you find your way."

She sniffed and stepped back. Next seemed to be Aragorn. He stood tall and noble, but his eyes seemed sad.

"I'm sure your just itching to say, 'I told you so'." She quipped with a smile.

But he didn't return the smile, "You know how I feel, Mel."

"I know."

"But I think I have misled you." Mel paused, puzzled, "When you came with us, I told you to think about your purpose. I have traveled with you for a long while now. And though you are still a mystery, I do not believe that complacency or an existence of obscurity is the fate the gods have prepared for you." He took a step closer, "You are destined for great things, Mel, though your path is hidden from you."

Mel met his eyes steadily, "Maybe you're wrong, Aragorn."

Finally he smiled, "Perhaps." He took a step back, "But perhaps not." He bowed to her, "May light guide the path of your heart, Mel."

Mel inclined her head to him. Then he turned and walked toward the boats. Mel turned around and was met with the stern gaze of Legolas.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to worry you."

"You don't have to do this." He said, taking her hands, "I'll take care of you. I can protect you."

"And who knows what kind of trouble that would cause." She smiled, "I shouldn't have come here, Legolas. I don't belong here. It's not why I'm here."

"What about Boromir?"

The suddenness of the question startled her, "What about him?"

Legolas shook his head and chuckled, "I have been such a fool all this time. It should have been plain to me. He's in danger, Mel. I know that's why you came with us."

She jerked her hands away, "This is exactly why I can't be here!" she hissed, "You already know more than you should."

"Mel, I would know he was in danger with or without you." He reached out and took her hands again, "He's distracted. His moods are troubled. His judgment is clouded. Only a fool or a disturbed man would say he did not care about you."  
She tried to smile, to act like his words didn't mean anything to her, but inside she was aching and Legolas saw right through her. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, "Don't do this to yourself, Mel." He whispered, "There's still time to fix this."

She shook her head, tears flowing freely now, "It's too late. He's too far gone, I can't bring him back. He doesn't…" she choked back her first choice of words and substituted new ones, "He doesn't want to be saved."

She hoped the elf's quick mind attributed the blunder to her crying. She didn't want to say what she had been thinking aloud. _He doesn't love me._ Those were words that, until now, she hadn't even dared to think. But now the cold reality settled in the pit of her stomach. Because she loved him. She knew it, deep down in her soul, where she had tried not to stray too often. And the hard truth of it made her feel cold and hollow and very lost.

She buried her face in Legolas' shoulder and cried. What good was it to come to this place, only to fall in love with the one man that she knew wouldn't survive to love her back? What crazy, twisted reality had Yavanna dropped her in?

_Yavanna_ _didn't do this to you._ She reminded herself. _You aren't even supposed to be here. Now stop crying, everyone's staring._ But she looked up and realized that it wasn't true. Everyone seemed to have drifted off to help load the boats. It was just Legolas and her. Boromir was no where in sight.

She sniffed and backed up, rubbing her nose, "I guess I should let you get to work. You've got a lot to do."

Legolas opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But he stopped. He closed his eyes, like he was deep in thought. Then he smiled and shook his head, "It seems I am the fool." He whispered. His eyes opened and the smile on his lips didn't quite make it that high. Then he reached down and kissed her forehead. Then he whispered something in Elvish that she didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

He smiled again, "If we meet again, mellon, ask me and I shall tell you."

She smiled back, "You know I know where to find you. I'm gonna know everything you're doing from now on."

He laughed, "Surely not everything!"

She shrugged, "Well, maybe not exact locations, but I'll have a pretty good idea. I could track you down if I wanted to."

They stood smiling at each other for a moment. Mel didn't want him to leave. If he left that would be it. No more good-byes, no more explanations. The leaving would be all that was left. But he had to go. So she took a step back.

"Good bye, Legolas." She said. She tried to sound definitive, but it came out sounding small and lonely.

He nodded, "Good bye, Mel." Then he turned and walked to the dock to help finish with the boats.

Mel watched him go without moving a muscle. She had stopped crying. The choice was made, the damage done. For good or ill her path was chosen. _Two paths diverged in a distant wood…_ And it led her away from those she cared about most in this world. The thought made her sick to her stomach. It should have made her feel noble, somehow justified that she was doing the right thing. But instead she felt a knot of regret eating at her insides. Something wasn't right. This was what everyone had wanted from the beginning, first Elrond, then Aragorn, Galadriel, even Yavanna had said she wasn't following the path she should be. So why did it feel so wrong to turn around?

_No one can make the choice for you._

But hadn't they? If it weren't for the dreams there wouldn't have ever been a choice. She would have gone on with a second thought. Wouldn't she? She liked to think she would have, but the truth was she would never know. And if she allowed her mind to sink into what-if's she felt that she might never be able to claw her way out again.

She stood on the shore and watched the elves quietly loading the boats, lost in her thoughts. That's why she never heard him coming, stepping softly behind her. She never even knew he was there until he reached out and gently brushed her shoulder. But she recognized his hand immediately. She jumped and whirled around, dropping into a defensive crouch. Her hand reached instinctively for the sword that wasn't at her side. But Boromir stood very still, staring at her, shocked. Mel looked closely for any sign of tension or anger. But there wasn't any, so she relaxed. Slowly she stood straight, but kept a safe distance, just in case. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Mel fought to keep her emotions in check as she saw the shock melt into something she thought could be regret in his eyes. She forced herself to remember that this wasn't the man she had known in Rivendell. This man was different, greedy, prideful, cruel.

Finally, he spoke, "Are you really so afraid?"

The question shocked her and the answer was across her lips before she could think about it, "Well, last time we talked you made it pretty clear that we weren't exactly friends." She winced.

The familiar anger flared up in his eyes and Mel tensed herself for the sharp retort. But his second question caught her off guard again, "Why are you running?" he spat, "Was the journey too taxing? Are you afraid of the orcs?" Mel shuddered, "Or have you finally realized what everyone's been trying to tell you from the beginning?" She sucked in a breath and willed her face into a stone mask. His eyes glinted, "You don't belong here!" he hissed, "You aren't welcome, Melody. No one wants you here!"

His last words hit harder than they should have. No one wants you here. Translation: I don't want you here. She felt her mask slipping and she fought to control it. All she wanted to do now was run into the forest and never come out again. Just find a dark hole and crawl into it. She had been such an idiot. Everything he'd said before in Rivendell had been politeness, just empty words he'd said to keep her feelings from being hurt. He hadn't meant any of it.

But her mask stayed on and she stood a little taller, "Then it's a good thing I'm out of your hair." She quipped, and her voice didn't waver, "I would say take care, Boromir, but you don't need me to tell you that. You don't need anyone." With her head held high she stalked into the woods.

She heard someone call Boromir's name, but she didn't stop to see who it was. She couldn't stop. Any second her mask was going to fall off and she was going to break down. She had to make it to the trees first. She took long steady strides across the endless grass, willing her shoulders to stay straight, her back upright, her face smooth. Finally, she felt the cool shade of the trees envelope her. She took a few more steps in. Then she collapsed next to a giant mallorn and sobbed.

(break)

The rhythmic slap of the paddle on the water and the cool breeze blowing off of the river, worked to calm Boromir's rattled nerves. He could feel the tension that had been his constant companion for the last month slip away as the trees of Lothlorien glided by, leaving the meddling elf-queen and the foolish girl-child behind. He winced as he thought about that last confrontation with Melody. She had been hiding herself. She'd never been very good at hiding her emotions, but that time she'd almost fooled him. He had almost thought that his words hadn't affected her in the slightest. But her face had been just a tiny bit too perfect, just enough to tell him that she was hiding. But whether she was hiding anger or hurt or some other obscure emotion was beyond his powers of observation.

_It doesn't matter._ A tiny voice in his mind whispered. _You are rid of her. She's none of your concern. Gondor is your concern now. Your people are your concern._ The voice had been his constant companion also. It was getting louder. And starting to make much more sense. _You must do whatever it takes to make the people of Gondor safe. The man who would be your king does not know them as you do. He doesn't love them as you do. None of the others understand. Especially not that stupid girl._ But that made Boromir pause. Didn't she know his people? She seemed to know everything… _From books!_ The voice screeched. _How can she KNOW them? She's never been to Minas Tirith, seen its shining towers and banners flying proudly from the battlements! She knows NOTHING!_ Boromir quickly acquiesced to make the screeching stop. But she had seemed so sincere in Rivendell. He had thought she cared…

Before the screeching voice could start up again, a movement from the west bank caught his eye. His eyes darted and he saw a figure standing in the trees. It was Melody. She stood tall and watched as they floated down the river. Then she met his eyes. And she smiled. It was a sad smile, but something about it seemed to be screaming an unheard message to him. It was as strong as if she had been jumping up and down and waving her arms in the air trying to grab his attention. He studied her face trying to decipher the meaning. Then she raised her hand in farewell. But there still seemed to be something more she was trying to tell him. Why did her face seem filled with hidden meaning? What was she trying to say?

But suddenly she whirled into the trees and was gone. And the screeching voice returned.

_Forget her! She's nothing! She means nothing!_

_You're wrong._ He thought. But after that his thoughts gave no resistance. The last of his sanity slipped away with the river.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Ok, I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm considering writing this story with three parts, split like the original LOTR Books were split. They would all be called Changing History, but this first part would be Changing History: Choices, the second (coming soon) would be Changing History: Consequences, and the third Changing History: Conclusions. Or something similar. Just to keep this story from looking unbearably long and obnoxious. That's still a few chapters away from being reality so tell me what you guys think! As always, I appreciate the reviews. And I would like to take this opportunity to thank An-Nian, specifically for the song in your review. I liked the lyrics so much that I downloaded it from iTunes and I really like it! I'm thinking about downloading the whole cd. Thank you again. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 28**

Mel didn't return to her flet that day. She wandered through the woods so lost in her own thoughts and feelings that she forgot about anything else. The trees of Lothlorien whispered around her and the sound was soothing. She lost track of time and when she realized that the light was getting dimmer, she found that she wasn't concerned. None of it felt real. For the first time since she had come to Middle-Earth she began to wonder if this was all just a very elaborate dream and soon she would wake up in her own bed, in her own world, as if she had never left. Terror gripped her heart and she had to lean against a tree to catch her breath. What if everything she had gone through, all the pain and grief and abandonment, what if it all meant nothing? What if it didn't even exist? What if all the people that she now cared so much about were nothing but fictional characters and all of this was in her head? That couldn't be. It just couldn't be true. It had all felt so real. But the possibility made her head swim and her heart ache. And if none of this was real, then no one was going to miss her. She slid to the ground and curled up next to the tree. And even though she had thought she had cried all the tears she could, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

The sun glinting through the trees the next morning woke her, but she didn't move. She felt like she couldn't move. If she moved the world would either shimmer and fade out of existence or she would have to face the cold reality of her choices. Neither option appealed to her and so she stayed curled up against the base of the mallorn tree, shutting her eyes against the daylight and wishing for sleep to come to her again. But her mind remained stubbornly awake. And then her thoughts were interrupted.

_"Calenhiril?"_ a timid voice spoke up out of the gentle murmur of trees, _"Calenhiril, the elves search the woods. They are calling for you."_

She sighed, _"I don't want to go."_

_"Yes, my lady."_ The tree was silent then.

Mel lay there for a little while longer. It felt like moments, but when the calls of the elves reached her and she opened her eyes, the light was fading into dusk again.

"Mel! Mel, where are you?" The light, soothing voice was familiar, but she'd never heard that tone. "Mel! Mel, please come back!" She shifted against the tree, trying to make herself smaller, but she was stiff. A moan escaped her lips. "Mel? Mel is that you?" The voices were getting closer and now she could hear a whisper of running feet. She tried to scramble up, to hide herself, but she was too sore to move that fast. An elf burst through the trees. It was the same elf that had been leading the fellowship.

"I found her!" he called. He knelt by her, "Lady Lindel are you alright?"

"Thank Earendil!" Eregwen flew out of the forest, "Mel? Mel, are you hurt? What happened?" She fell to her knees and threw her arms around Mel, "Were you lost? I'm so sorry I lost you! I should have been paying more attention, please forgive me!"

As Eregwen was carrying on, several other elves emerged from the trees. Among them was Celeborn. Mel felt a stab of embarrassment. All this trouble because she had selfishly run away like a child. She put her arms around Eregwen to calm her.

"I'm fine, really. You didn't need to do all this."

"Oh, Mel! When you didn't come back I was so anxious for you. I went to the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn started a search party and we've been searching and searching for you! I was sick with worry!" she pulled back suddenly and gave her a sharp look, "You are NEVER to do that again, do you hear? What if an animal had gotten you? Or you had wandered out of the forest? There are orcs out there!"

"Lady Healer, perhaps it would be better to continue this conversation in the city?" the soft commanding voice of Celeborn permeated the entire forest and cut through Eregwen's hysteria, "I'm sure the Lady Galadriel will be very pleased to know that Lindel has been found."

Eregwen took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course, my lord. Forgive me."

"Lady Lindel, can you stand?" The strange elf at her side asked.

Mel looked up at him curiously, "I think so. I'm a little stiff."

He smiled, but Eregwen's familiar commanding voice interrupted, "Oh for the sake of Este, Haldir, help the poor girl to her feet at least! She's been out in the forest for two days!"

The name startled Mel. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words. She had met so many fictional characters in the last months, one more shouldn't have affected her. But she still felt that sense of awe and wonder as she looked at the Marchwarden of the Golden Wood.

He stood and held a hand out to her, "May I, my lady?"

She took it and the warmth of his hand made it all real again. She was really here, all of this was really happening and she was going to have to face her real choices. And they were going to affect everything. Haldir pulled her to her feet and she looked at the other elves with new eyes. The question was across her lips before she had time to think about it.

"Are your brothers here?"

Haldir's eyes widened with shock, but one of the other elves laughed. It was a deep, gentle rumble from the chest. It made Mel smile just listening to it. Then he said something in Elvish and another of the elves laughed. This laugh was lighter and easier, like it got plenty of use. She looked at Haldir and he looked like he was blushing. He snapped something in Elvish and the laughter stopped, but everyone was smiling now.

"Lady Lindel, may I present my brothers, Rumil and Orophin. Please forgive Orophin's rude behavior, he hasn't been properly shown how to speak to a lady."

"What did he say?" she asked, "I don't speak much Elvish and the pronunciation isn't what I expected it to be at all."

"Perhaps that is for the best." Haldir had visibly brightened when she said that and he started to lead her away, "They don't speak much of the Common Tongue and I wouldn't want your ears to be filled with his nonsense."

There was more laughter and Mel turned back to the brothers who were following them and smiled, "But they can understand us?"

"Only pieces, enough to understand the essence of our conversation. Not enough to properly communicate." He was now talking about them as if they weren't there and there was a sharp comment from one of the brothers. It sounded like Orophin. Mel didn't need a lesson in Elvish to know that he wasn't happy about the way Haldir was treating them.

She turned around making Haldir stop for a moment, "It's very nice to meet you both."

The two brothers smiled and bowed. Then Rumil took a step forward and said in halting Common, "We are pleased to meet you."

Mel smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. She looked at Haldir, who seemed to be turning red again, "They sound fine to me."

Orophin laughed again, louder this time. He took a few steps forward and slung his arm around her. Then he looked at Haldir and said something else and winked at his brother. Rumil laughed behind him and Mel was just confused.

"Ok, someone has to tell me what he said." She demanded, "I don't care who it is, but it better be honest."

Eregwen smiled, "He said he likes your attitude."

Mel looked up and Orophin was smiling down at her. His eyes were grey. Suddenly, she felt sick and her knees felt like jelly. She was slipping to the ground. Orophin's smile melted into concern and he caught her as she fell. She forced herself to tear her eyes from him and take deep breaths.

"Mel? Mel what happened?" Eregwen's voice began to take on that frantic edge again. Suddenly, she fell into the elvish tongue and a string of harsh words tumbled out of her mouth. Mel felt herself being lifted and carried through the forest.

Suddenly the Elvish words ceased and Eregwen spoke Common again, "Oh, Mel, I am such a fool! You've gone almost two days with out food or water! Hurry, Orophin, we have to get her back to the city!"

Just the mention of food and water made Mel's mouth dry out like a bag of cotton balls and her stomach clench angrily. Her head was pounding and she couldn't concentrate on what was happening. Grey eyes swam in front of her face, even when she closed her eyes she couldn't escape them. She tried to think of anything else, because when she saw those eyes, they were the eyes of a dead man. He was already dead and she couldn't stop it. She wanted to cry, but no tears would come. There was just pain.

"Mel? Mel, please drink this." Eregwen trembling voice brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes. The elf-nurse held a small cup of water out to her. Mel took it with a shaking hand and sipped. The cool water instantly soothed her head and her dry mouth. She finished the cup and suddenly became aware that she was back in the healing flet that she had called home for the past month. And the elven search party was peering down at her. She sat up and felt a little dizzy, but forced herself to stay upright.

"Thank you for finding me. I'll be fine now." She whispered.

The group seemed to visibly relax. Eregwen smiled and held out another cup of water. Mel took it and forced herself to drink it slowly. A few of the elves murmured softly then bowed and left them.

Celeborn bowed as well, "I will inform the Lady Galadriel of our success. Her mind will be at ease now that you are safely within the city walls, Lady Lindel."

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn." Mel said. The elf-lord turned and swept away.

The three brothers were still sitting by her side, "Once again I beg your forgiveness for my forward brother, Lady Lindel." Haldir murmured, "His childish ways are unacceptable!"

"He didn't say anything wrong." Mel said, "It was me. I was just tired."

She steeled herself and looked up into Orophin's grey eyes again, "I'm sorry you had to catch me." she said, trying to be funny. It was easier to look at him than she had thought it would be. She could see now that his eyes had more green to them than grey. The light must have been playing tricks on her. She felt extremely silly.

Orophin smiled and waved a hand dismissively. Then he spoke for the first time in Common. "You weigh nothing." Those three words were said so confidently that Mel found it hard to believe that he couldn't say more. Maybe he knew more Common Tongue than his brother gave him credit for. Or maybe he was just that sure of himself.

Rumil laughed again. Mel was sure that she had guessed right about him. Rumil laughed a lot. Haldir stood and his brothers followed him.

"We will leave you now in Lady Eregwen's capable hands."

"Namarie." She spoke tentatively, but it was the best she could do.

For a moment they all stood silent. Then Orophin smiled and spouted off something in Elvish. Rumil laughed and said something that sounded like agreement. Mel looked at Haldir and waited patiently.

The Marchwarden sighed and looked embarrassed, "He said you are right, your pronunciation is atrocious."

Mel smiled, "Is that all? Well, you'll just have to teach me the right way to say it."

"Another day perhaps." Eregwen interrupted, "You need to rest from tiresome elf banter."

She had that familiar commanding tone again and the three elf hunters obeyed with a prompt bow. But Orophin winked at Mel before he turned and followed his brothers into the forest. Eregwen sighed like a weary mother.

"Those three will never grow up not if they live for a thousand years."

"You know them." Mel said, surprised. It hadn't occurred to her that Eregwen might know the Marchwarden personally.

"I have treated them many times for their wounds. I have come to know them well, as I do all my patients." Eregwen smoothed back Mel's hair, "As I feel I have come to know you. I am sorry for your hurt, Mel." She stood, "Rest now. I'll bring you some soup."

Mel settled back and tried not to think about anything. She did it surprisingly well. Before she knew it Eregwen was back with a steaming bowl of stew. Mel ate silently and Eregwen didn't press her. She simply sat and waited until she was finished, then took the bowl and left. She didn't say another word. Mel lay back into her pillows and found that she was tired again. Sleep had become a welcome escape from the world she didn't want to face and so she let the drowsiness take over.

She woke from a dreamless sleep with a start. It was now fully dark out and she was fully awake. Something had disturbed her. Something had spoken to her mind, she could feel it. Then it came again.

_"Lindel."_ She recognized the whisper. Galadriel was calling her. She swung out of bed and put on her slippers. Then she climbed out of the flet and just started walking. She knew that she would end up where Galadriel wanted her. She didn't have to know the way. She would be shown. After only a few minutes she felt guided down a flight of steps. There was basin at the bottom in front of a fountain. And Galadriel stood by the fountain, gazing into the rippling water. Mel waited patiently. Galadriel knew she was there. She was simply choosing her words.

"Come closer, Lindel." She said, without turning, "I want to show you something."

Mel did as she was told as Galadriel dipped a large silver pitcher into the fountain. Then she turned and faced Mel.

"You know about the mirror." It wasn't a question. Galadriel knew that Mel knew about the mirror, "Would you like to look into the mirror?"

Mel met her gaze, "It only speaks half-truths. The future isn't set in stone."

Galadriel smiled and poured the water into the basin, "Then it does no harm to look."

Mel paused, but just for a moment. She wanted to look. She wanted to understand. She wanted some indication of why she was here. She was lost and she needed a push in the right direction. She stepped up to the pedestal. Galadriel took a step back as Mel leaned over the mirror.

For a moment, nothing happened. She saw her reflection on a background of stars. Then a ripple echoed out of the water and it shimmered. But the picture it showed was vague and blurry. First it looked like Lothlorien, then a rushing river, then Rivendell, then Amon Hen, then a bright wood, then a dark forest. The vision couldn't seem to settle on one place.

"What's happening?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the ever-changing water.

"That is what I see when I look into your future." Galadriel answered, "You are at a vast crossroads, Lindel. And you have yet to make your choice."

"But I did choose." Mel said, "I'm still here."

"Your mind has made the choice, but your heart has not. They war with one another. That is why your future is so uncertain."

"So how do I choose?" Mel asked. She lifted her eyes to face the elf lady. Galadriel smiled, but it was sad.

"You must leave this place." She said, "The direction you go will seal your fate."

"But where will I go?" Mel asked.

"You already know the answer to that question." Galadriel passed her hand over the basin and Mel looked down. Rivendell was glowing below her. Then the water shivered and another vision formed. It was Rivendell still, but the sun had set and stars were beginning to glow against the violet sky. Two people walked into the main courtyard, one of them dressed in some really weird clothes. Mel gasped. It was her! That was her red sweater! And her jeans! This was a vision of her first night in Middle-Earth.

She watched, fascinated. That night seemed like a blur. She could barely remember what had happened at all. But in the Mirror it was all crystal clear. She watched herself stumble into the courtyard. And then she collapsed. She had been so exhausted. Boromir caught her before she hit the ground and easily swept her up in his arms. She watched herself settle into his grip, comfortable and safe, and she felt a stab of pain. He had been different then. She had been so sure that he cared. From the beginning she had been sure that he cared, even if he thought she was crazy. She fought the smile that threatened to form at her lips. He wasn't that man anymore.

The vision shifted. It was subtle, merely a darkening of the picture at first glance, but Mel felt something more change, something deeper. They weren't in the past anymore. Boromir still held her, but he looked worn and tired. And she… she was ripped to pieces. Her clothes were rags, dirty and torn, her hair was matted and there was blood on what she could see of her face. She clung to Boromir like a life line. It lasted only an instant, but it shook her to the core. Where were they? She leaned forward and a strand of her hair drooped down and touched the surface of the water.

A shock like a bolt of electricity coursed through her and she jerked back. She lost her balance and tumbled over onto the grass. She lay still for a moment trying to catch her breath. Her body ached and her head was pounding. She reached up and touched the strand of hair. The end crumbled to charred dust in her hand. Slowly she sat up. Her aches and pains were already starting to fade. She stared up at Galadriel.

"What was that?" she whispered.

But Galadriel's eyes were glazed over, "Something new." She murmured, "Something I did not see before." Suddenly her eyes sharpened, "I fear I have made a terrible mistake, Lindel."

Mel got up and brushed off her dress, resisting the urge to wince as she moved, "What do you mean a mistake? What did you see?"

Galadriel smiled, "I saw happiness."

Mel crossed her arms and waited skeptically, "Happiness? Were we even looking at the same vision?"

Galadriel kept smiling, but she turned to pace in front of the fountain, "Of course, Lindel, of course we were. I simply had a different perspective. Perhaps see is not the appropriate word. Perhaps 'felt'. Yes, I felt happiness. How could I have been so blind? What's done is done, we can't change the feelings there. Can we change the outcomes? The events? Is there still time?"

Mel was lost. Galadriel seemed unaware that she was even there. What in the world was she muttering about?

"You, Lindel!" Galadriel interrupted as if Mel had spoken aloud, "What am I to do with you? You have made this all very complicated." The elf queen was still smiling and there was a hint of humor in her eyes, "But I believe we can set it right. Of course much still depends on your choices."

"What are you saying?" Mel asked. Something about Galadriel's voice made her heart flutter and she wanted to quell the hopeful feeling quickly.

"Do you want to save him?" Mel's heart stopped. She felt paralyzed. "You can save him if you choose." She couldn't make her mouth work. She couldn't move. She just stared in shocked silence. Galadriel dropped her eyes, "I only kept you from the others because I thought there was no hope. I thought he was lost forever. If I had known, if I had seen…" she closed her eyes, "Forgive my blindness, Lindel. Let me make it right again."

Mel felt the shock fading slowly, "I can save him?"

Galadriel looked up again, "Only you can save him!" she said, "But we have to move quickly. We might already be too late."

All of a sudden the urgency snapped Mel completely out of her daze, "What do I need to do?"

Galadriel smiled, "You'll need a way to catch up to the boats."

"You called, my lady?"

Mel whirled. It was Haldir. He had come up so quietly that she hadn't even heard him until he was right behind her.

"Yes, Haldir." Galadriel nodded, "It seems Lindel is in need of a horse. She's leaving us as soon as possible. Saddle the swiftest steed we possess."

Haldir bowed, "Will the lady require anything else?"

Galadriel waved a hand dismissively, "Only lembas for a few weeks and a skin of water. If all goes well she will follow the river and not want for water. Speed is the most important thing. Have Eregwen gather Lindel's things with all haste. Go, time is of the essence!"

"Yes, my lady." Haldir sprinted away.

"Come, Lindel." Galadriel brushed past her and Mel followed without a second thought.

"A horse?" she asked.

"You have no experience on the water and it will do us no good if you drown on your way. I chose something you would be familiar with."

"But the hobbits hate water!" Mel exclaimed.

"The hobbits were not alone." She replied. She took long, quick strides. Mel almost had to jog to keep up. They hurried through the glowing city in the trees, then up a long winding flight of stairs to the top of a massive mallorn tree.

"I have a few things for you." Galadriel said, "Wait here."

Mel stood in what seemed to be the main room of an enormous flet. Galadriel swept away, but she was back so quickly Mel barely got a glance around the room.

The elf lady held out Mel's sword, "I kept this for you. I never dreamed you might have need of it again so soon."

Mel reached out and took the familiar grip. Suddenly, everything Elladan had taught her came flooding back. She pulled the sword from its sheath and twirled it experimentally a few times. It was like she hadn't missed a day of training. She replaced the sheath and buckled it around her waist. Before she could even whisper out a thank you, Galadriel handed her a pair of leather gloves.

"Your gift from the Galadrim." She said, "Your future is unclear to me, Lindel, but I can see that you will have need of these soon." Mel took them and slipped them on, "They will never slip from your fingers and your grip will always be sure." They felt like normal gloves to Mel, but she trusted Galadriel's words.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." She whispered.

The elf-queen smiled, "Your horse is ready for you."

At that moment, Haldir stepped into the flet, "The horse is prepared, Lady Galadriel. Eregwen stands ready with Lady Lindel's things."

Galadriel put her arms around Mel and hugged her, "Let love guide you, Lindel. Even if it is hard to see." She let her go, "Now, hurry. Time is your greatest enemy now."

Before Mel could even really comprehend what was happening she was flying down the stairs, trying to keep up with Haldir as he led her through the forest. His stride was no longer than Galadriel's, but his steps came more quickly and lightly. She really did have to jog to keep up. They came to a pavilion under the trees and Haldir led her inside. Mel saw stalls and smelled the familiar scent of leather and horse hair and straw. But there were few horses in the stalls. A light golden palomino mare was already saddled and waiting, Eregwen at her head. She snorted and shook her mane, pawing the ground with one dainty hoof.

"This is Laurea." Haldir said, "She's the fastest horse in Lothlorien and she knows the river well. You'll be safe in her care." Laurea reached forward and bumped Haldir's chest. He rubbed the white blaze on her face lovingly, "Don't worry about her tiring. When she's ready to stop, she'll let you know."

Mel suddenly realized something, "Haldir," she whispered, "This is your horse?"

He nodded, "The Lady asked that you be given the best. Laurea is the best."

But Mel was already shaking her head, "No, no I can't take your horse! I can't! What if something happens to her?"

Haldir laughed, "Laurea is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Besides, there is no other, not if you want to catch the boats on the river with two days travel behind them."

"But…"

Haldir cut her off, "She is only on loan, Lady Lindel. As soon as you reach the boats and your companions I expect you to tell Laurea to go home. She will know the way. Now stop arguing, you don't have the time for it."

Mel snapped her mouth shut. He was right. "Thank you." She managed to choke out, "You don't even know me."

Haldir smiled, "I don't have to know you. I do the bidding of the Lady Galadriel. She would not send Laurea into danger unnecessarily." He ruffled the mare's pale forelock and stepped back, bowing, "Safe journey, Lady Lindel."

"Haldir?" Mel stopped him, before he could walk out, "If we meet again, promise you'll call me Mel."

He smiled, "I hope to have the pleasure. Return to us safely."

Mel smiled and Haldir strode out of the stable. Eregwen cleared her throat, sounding mildly irritated. Mel turned back and she was holding out a bag.

"I brought you a change of clothes." Mel snatched the bag and ran into an empty stall to change. Eregwen kept talking, "I also packed another change of clothes for you, enough lembas to last you a month at least, a rope, some bandages, and the best healing salve in my cabinets."

"Are you always so prepared?" Mel asked. The pants and shirt fit perfectly and the boots slipped on like they had been made for her. She stepped out of the stall and saw Eregwen smiling slyly.

"My mother always taught me to be prepared for everything." She handed the other bag to Mel.

"So you always have clothes on hand that are going to fit everyone you come across perfectly?"

The elf shrugged, "It's easy to be prepared when you know what to prepare for. I always knew you would leave us, Mel. You aren't destined to remain alone and unheeded. Your place is with the others."

Mel grabbed Eregwen and hugged her tight, "Thank you," she whispered, "For everything. I'll never be able to pay you back, but hopefully you'll let me try someday."

Eregwen hugged her back, "The greatest gift you can give me is your happiness. Physical well-being is nothing without joy. Be happy, mellon, and I shall be well repaid."

Reluctantly, Mel pulled away, "I'll come back. I promise."

"Promises are easily broken." Eregwen said, "Be safe and I shall be content with that." She smiled, "Now go, you mustn't waste the daylight."

Mel knew she was right. She took the reins and mounted Laurea who stood perfectly still and well-behaved. Then, as she looked out the door of the stable toward the misty morning, she remembered the dream of Yavanna. How had that poem ended?

"I shall be telling this with a sigh," she whispered, "Somewhere ages and ages hence; two roads diverged in a wood and I; I took the one last traveled by; and that has made all the difference." She smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Laurea's ear, "Let's make all the difference, girl. I can't speak much Elvish, but I know two words I think you'll understand. Noro lim, Laurea!"

The mare gave a piercing whinny and then she shot forward into the mist.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: After much consideration, I have decided that splitting the story is going to be the best way to go (plus it'll make me feel like I've actually finished something!) The end of the first part is mere chapters away and that is when I will make the switch, changing the name and so on. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters I have left to write of this first part, but my stories will be split just like they were in the original trilogy so we don't have long (rubs hands and cackles) I have the worst cliff hanger planned! You are all going to hate me! Well, I hope you don't hate me, but it's a great way to wrap this first book up. Anyway, since I'm on a roll, a new chapter is afoot! Onward!

**Chapter 29**

Mel took Haldir at his word and let Laurea find her own footing through the trees that crowded the west bank of the Anduin. She resisted the temptation to urge her faster the few times she slowed from her steady canter and tried not to fidget when the mare stopped by the banks for a drink at noon. Instead she dismounted and ate a wafer of lembas, pacing the shore and working out the horrible soreness she could feel creeping up in her legs. It had been a very long time since she had done any serious riding and she could tell that tomorrow was going to be killer. She was hoping she would be able to stand up, much less mount. An eternity passed (which was probably only about an hour) before Laurea nudged Mel with her nose, which she hoped was an indication that she was ready to go. She hopped back on and they were off again.

The first two days passed quickly, though not quickly enough for Mel. Laurea was everything Haldir had said. She was fast and sure and very smart. She woke Mel with a nudge as the sun rose in the east, burning off the river's mist enough to see the forest path. She stopped only once at noon for a drink and a short grazing while Mel paced restlessly, working out the kinks in her muscles. Then they rode far into the night, stopping when Mel could feel her eyes starting to droop. She was sore and tired and impatient, but Laurea just continued on, steady and enduring.

The third day, Mel started to notice a change. The trees were fewer, their whispers not as loud. And the east side of the river, which had been the same as the west since Lothlorien, started to look more stark and barren. At noon when Laurea stopped for her drink, Mel saw large patches of the east bank that looked charred, as if a forest fire had passed by not too long ago. The places not touched by fire were brown and dead. She shivered. Nothing grew there. She looked around the west bank and realized that the trees were much fewer. She started to feel uneasy. If the trees were gone, where would she hide if need be? And worst of all, the hush in her mind was eerie. She hadn't realized how much she had become accustomed to the sounds of the Lothlorien mallorn trees. The few trees about her were silent, as if they were afraid to make a sound. She ran back to Laurea and waited close by for her to finish her rest and was back in the saddle as soon as she gave her customary muzzle nudge. She wanted to get back into trees as soon as possible. This felt too empty, too frightening, too lonely. It felt too much like Moria.

As they rushed along, the land grew more flat, but the water teamed with river reeds. As they passed the last tree that Mel could see for miles, the tall reeds along the river's banks whistled and hissed together. At least they would be safe from sight of the eastern bank at nightfall. Mel liked the feel of that even less than the west. At least her bank was alive with something. The flat plains were green with grass as far as the eye could see, broken only by pockets of sharp rock that jutted out of the earth. Mel suddenly realized that they must be on the borders of Rohan. She took in the countryside with interested eyes as fast as she could. They were making excellent time on the plains. Many times Laurea would snort playfully and burst into a full gallop across the open ground.

They travelled for only a few days across the open country before the land began to change again. On both sides rock began to push its way out of the earth and crumble into gravel on the path by the river. Sheer cliffs rose before them and the reeds that Mel had found so much comfort in were replaced with brambles and thorn bushes. Laurea still seemed sure of her way, but it was slower going now as she picked her way through the underbrush and the stones and circled mountains of rock. Mel pushed away the doubts that nagged her mind. There was no way to be sure if she was catching up with the Fellowship. They could be miles away or simply on the other side of the damn weeds for all she knew! She only caught glimpses of the river as she flew by and when Laurea stopped for water. The exposure of the eastern bank frightened her too much to dare a look at night. But the uncertainty was driving her crazy! How would she know when to stop? It wasn't like she had ever been to Amon Hen before! What if she passed it up? What if she just kept riding until she got to the sea? Then what would she do?

She tried not to think about all of that. She focused instead on the task in front of her. She had to stop Boromir. If she could just catch him, just talk to him for a minute. And to hell with Aragorn and his damn promises! She was going to tell him everything, everything that was going to happen to him and then she was going to tell him to run like hell! Run for Minas Tirith or Osgiliath or Ithilien whichever was closer, to just go! He didn't have to love her, he didn't even have to like her! But there was no way she was going to just sit by and watch him kill himself! It was not going to happen!

The certainty of her thoughts and her plans made the nagging doubts fade for a moment. But inevitably they came back. They usually plagued her at night, when she had time to stop and think and nothing to distract save the twinkling of stars that wheeled above. What if she was no where near the Fellowship? She had lost track of the days. Not that it mattered because she couldn't remember how many days they were supposed to stay on the river anyway. She was sure they were falling behind. They had to be, there was no way they could be catching up. She sighed and sat up, staring down the river, trying to get a glimpse of something, anything. But everything was too dark. She sighed and started to lie back again. She had a long ride ahead tomorrow. Nothing looked like it was getting easier.

But something stopped her and she shot bolt upright. She'd heard a cry. She had distinctly heard a hobbit cry out. She was on her feet in an instant, peering into the darkness, trying to make out any kind of shape. But even the brilliant stars above her didn't give enough light. Maybe she was hearing things. But she glanced to the eastern bank and saw movement. She ducked under the cover of a tangle of vines, but her eyes stayed riveted on the activity across the river. It was further downstream, almost too far to be seen, but it was definitely there. All of the sudden echoes of orc cries reached her. The cackling screeches bounced off the cliffs and multiplied making a cold shiver run down Mel's spine. A wind blew from the south and black clouds rose against the deep blue of the twinkling midnight sky. And then, something rose out of the clouds. Dread froze Mel to the bone as the dark, winged creature sailed with the wind toward her. Her heart stopped beating, she stopped breathing, she even stopped thinking. Her mind was just one silent scream that she couldn't seem to voice. All the brush and the bramble around her started to tremble and Laurea gave a terrified scream.

But the beast was stopped short. In the dark Mel could see it jerk in the sky, as if it had been struck. The choking screech that filled the night turned her blood to ice in her veins. And then it fell from the sky to the rocks of the eastern shore. It was as if someone had wiped a haze from the night. The sky became deep blue again, the stars began to twinkle and the cold hand that had clenched Mel's heart let go. She took in a gasp of air as her mind started working again. There was only one thing in all of Middle-Earth that could be that terrifying this side of Mordor. She had just seen her first Nazgul. As that realization slowly creeped into her thoughts, another, more encouraging thought emerged. Something had stopped it. And she could think of only one bowman that would have that kind of aim in the dark and not be paralyzed with terror. Legolas was close. And that meant the rest of the Fellowship was close. She was catching up! Hah! Take that negativity!

Of course, she couldn't be sure how close they really were. The cliffs' echoes made judging distance by sound impossible and her eyes weren't good enough to see where that arrow had come from, even if her eyes hadn't been riveted to the terror in the sky. But none of that mattered. She knew she was closer. She was going to catch them! It took everything she had not to get up and pace with excitement and impatience. She forced herself to lie down again and close her eyes. She had to get a little sleep. She would be no use to anyone as a living zombie. Laurea would wake her when she was ready to go on. But Mel felt like dawn would never come.

And then, surprisingly, it did. But it didn't feel like dawn. Mel woke up to a world clothed in white, warm and moist, with no sun to be seen in the dreary morning. Laurea snorted and pawed a hoof on the ground to more thoroughly rouse her. She stood and peered through the fog trying to see the eastern shore. But she couldn't even see the river, only hear it rushing along, not bothered in the least by the white haze. But it dampened Mel's spirits considerably. How would they ever find their way in this?

Laurea nudged her again and Mel took up the reins, "Alright, girl," she whispered, "Let's see what you're really made of."

She grabbed a lembas wafer and swung into the saddle. Immediately, the mare trotted into the mist, completely sure of her path. She never stumbled, but the way was slow and the ground was rockier as they went further south. Mel could see the tips of rock cliffs peeking through as the day wore on, but the fog never fully burned away. They travelled as far as they could, the night coming too quickly and Laurea pushing herself on into the dark. But finally, they stopped and Mel tumbled to the ground and fell immediately asleep.

The next day she woke up wet. It had rained in the night. She shook out her cloak and rain drops scattered everywhere. When she put the cloak back on, it was dry. She smiled. Elladan's gift would never cease to amaze her. She needed to remember that she owed him, big time. The fog was thinner today. She could actually see more than a foot in front of her face. She realized that they were well into the cliffs now and that made her feel better. Maybe Laurea knew better than Mel gave her credit for. She scratched the horse's blaze appreciatively.

But the thinning fog also meant that soon anything on the other side of the water might see her. The thought of the orcs sent a chill up her spine. But the thought of orcs brought up another terrifying thought. If the orcs on the eastern shore could see her, what about the Uruk-Hai on this side of the river? Where were they? The suddenness of the question startled her so badly that she jumped and her eyes skittered over the western shores. They were out there, they were coming. What was she doing standing here like an idiot? She jumped in the saddle and urged Laurea onward. The horse sensed her fear and leaped forward into the mist. They had to get out of the open before the fog faded off.

Laurea was sure footed as ever even as the clouds in the sky seemed to sink to earth to meet them. Mel slowly came to realize that they weren't as exposed as she had once thought. The brush was still thick on the path and it hid their passing from the eastern shore. And no band of orcs was going to take much interest in a lone traveler, it was too much trouble. And the Uruk-Hai were only thinking about one thing. Get the Halflings. They weren't going to dilly-dally with someone like her as long as she stayed out of the way, something she fully intended to do.

And that was when it started to rain. Not just rain, pour down buckets! She was soaked to the skin in no time, despite Elladan's helpful cloak and Laurea seemed to plod along against the water. They might as well have been swimming in the river. The rain made the rocks slippery, so they had to slow down. All of Mel's fears came back to haunt her and by now there were so many she couldn't count them all. She bent her head against the rain and tried to think of something else.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, the rain stopped. The sun broke through the clouds and warmed Mel's face, drying the rain on her skin. It was noon. Laurea made her customary stop and Mel took the opportunity to change out of her rain soaked clothes and lay them out to dry. Her cloak only needed a good shake and it was as dry as the desert. Her other clothes however were not so lucky. She sat in the sun and tried not to fidget as she sat on the shore. Oh, she wanted to be _there_ already! She didn't remember it taking this long! Of course, there were turning out to be a lot of things that she didn't quite remember. Dates seemed to be the only thing she was able to recall with perfect accuracy. The Council of Elrond, 25th of October; leave Rivendell, 25th of December; loss of Gandalf, 15th of January; reach Caras Galadon, 17th of January; leave Lothlorien, 16th of February; death of… breaking of the Fellowship, 26th of February. So it was ten days they should be on the river. But how many days had it been? It had been two when she left, but her days had all run together already. She couldn't remember how many days it had been since she left Lothlorien. Was it five? No, it was more than that. Six, seven, eight? She just couldn't remember! What if she was already too late?

She shook her head. No that was impossible. She had heard the Fellowship two days ago, she was sure of that. She couldn't be that far behind, even with the fog to slow her down. She took a deep breath to calm herself. And then Laurea nudged her. She gathered her still damp clothes and shoved them in her bag. She hoped they wouldn't mildew too badly and made a mental note to take them out again when they stopped for the night. Then she climbed on Laurea's back and they started again at a brisk trot.

The sun made the going easier and Laurea barely slowed at all, though the path was rocky and choked with weeds in many places. It made Mel feel better to see the cliffs sliding by rapidly. A few hours later, they cleared a nasty patch of brambles and Mel looked downstream. Two great pillars of rock rose out of the river on either side. The shapes were impossible to make out, but the sight made Mel's heart leap. It was the Argonath. She was absolutely certain. And if that was the Argonath then Amon Hen wasn't far past them. She fought the urge to force Laurea faster. The mare had proven too many times that she knew better than Mel did. She let her continue on at her own pace, but her eyes remained fixed on the pillars of stone, watching them grow closer and more distinct. Slowly, they began to look more like men. She could see the outstretched palms of the statues, warning away all intruders from the land of Gondor. Gradually she could make out robes and crowns upon their heads. And finally as they drew closer and the sun began to set she could see their faces, stern and noble, one obviously carved in youth, the other older and wiser. The eyes glared out and Mel shivered. They made her nervous, like they were following her and reading every secret that she kept, judging her actions, seeing if she was worthy to pass into the land they had kept watch over for so many years. She felt small and insignificant. What made her think she could just ride by without being turned away? She had done no great deeds, she had no more courage than anyone else, she had nothing to offer these grand lords of the West. What could she do? What could she possibly hope to accomplish?

But something wiggled in her mind, a silly thought, even a girlie thought. She had one thing. She had love. Unrequited, sure, stupid, probably, but she did have it. And it was all she had to give. And as the sun slipped below the western cliffs, she felt the eyes of the Argonath slip from her as well, to keep watch on dangers further north. It was all she had and all that she had was apparently enough. Laurea trotted by the king that guarded the western bank, unhindered.

And that was as far as they got that night. The cliffs dropped away into dense forest on the southern side of the Argonath and Laurea stopped just within the trees. Mel slid off and took off Laurea's saddle and bridle, rubbing her down with a cloth that Haldir had, of course, remembered to pack with her things. Then she took her damp clothes from that morning and went to go wash them in the clear lake that spread out from the river. She washed everything carefully and spread it out to dry for the night. She could hear the steady whoosh of the falls, the sounds of the night, but above all else, she heard the steady murmur of trees again. That sound calmed her the most. The silence of her journey had disturbed her more than she would have thought. She was accustomed to the constant presence of the trees, their cadence in her thoughts was a soothing background noise. Without it she felt horribly alone.

But it was back, her personal background noise. She sighed and glanced across the lake. Unlike the western bank, the cliffs continued on eastward, cold, gray and dead. Mel shivered at the thought of all that barren ground. Then her eyes scanned the western forest. Where were the Uruk-Hai now? They were coming, she knew it. She could even imagine that she felt it, like a steady thrumming in her limbs. But how close they were she couldn't say. She still had no idea exactly where she needed to be. She saw a tall hill rising against the starlight and she was sure that was Amon Hen. But it was huge! She sighed. The only thing to do was to follow the edge of the lake until she came to the falls of Rauros. The company had camped near the falls, she was sure. After that, she would just have to hope she could find Boromir before anything happened. There was nothing else to do.

She hung her clothes in the branches of one of the tall trees (with permission, of course) and lay back to watch the clear sky slip away above her. She started scanning the night, searching for the one star she knew, the one star she was sure she could find. She would never forget what it looked like.

"_Boromir, where is Earendil?"_

_He got up and looked into the sky and pointed, "Right there."_

_She looked up at him and smirked, "Oh yeah, that was real helpful."_

_He smiled sheepishly, and then lay down opposite her so their heads were practically occupying the same space. He took her hand and pointed it above and to the left, "It's right there, the really bright one."_

_She smiled. She could see it. And now that she knew where it was she didn't think she would ever lose it. They lay there in the grass for a long moment. Mel closed her eyes and just tried to hold on to that moment as long as she could. She wanted to remember how it felt. It was a perfect slice of time._

Mel closed her eyes. She could still remember how it felt, her perfect slice of time, the peace before the storm. She remembered the smell of the garden, the cool breeze on her face, the warmth of Boromir's cheek not quite touching her own, his strong hand guiding her eyes. She opened her eyes and there was Earendil. Her eyes were drawn to it, as if it were the only star in the sky. She smiled. And then she let her eyes drift closed and she fell asleep.

A/N: Ok guys, I think next chapter is going to be the last one! It's going to be so exciting! Well, I hope it will be. Feel free to post your reviews, however you feel, but try to be tactful, please. Thank you! J And I just realized something. I have just written this entire chapter with only one new line of dialogue! Can you believe it? Almost four thousand words and only nine words were newly written dialogue. How weird is that?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_She was in the woods, but she couldn't remember why. It was afternoon, the sun slanted through the trees warming her face even as a breeze passed through the branches and cooled her cheeks. She looked down. She was dirty and she couldn't remember how she had gotten that way. She looked around and saw pieces of statue that looked familiar, but she didn't know where she was. The trees were silent. She slowly turned a full circle, trying to work through the haze she felt in her mind. She should be doing something right now. She was supposed to be doing something._

_Then one lone tree whispered, "Calenhiril," she whirled, trying to find the source, "Calenhiril," It was so calm, but something was wrong. Where were the other voices? "They are coming."_

_Then all hell seemed to break loose in her head. All the trees started talking at once, some were yelling as loud as they could._

"_They just passed the west boundary!"_

"_They move so quickly!"_

"_Protect her! Protect her!"_

"_Keep her here! Don't let her go!"_

"_The man! The man! She's here for the man!"_

"_The little ones! They want the little ones!"_

"_The Dark Ring! Hide the Dark Ring!"_

_Everything was suddenly perfectly clear. Mel knew where she was. She started to run._

"_No! Calenhiril come back!"_

"_Not that way! The dark ones go that way!"_

"_Let her go! She has to save the man!"_

"_Stop her! For Yavanna, stop her!"_

_The man… Save the man… Boromir… She ran faster, dodging tree limbs that hadn't been there before. The trees reached out for her, clinging to her, grabbing at her clothes, trying to keep her away._

"_NO!" she screamed and she tore away. The trees weren't fast enough. They couldn't grow fast enough. She heard metal clash on metal and the grunts of orcs and the cries of hobbits. She followed the noise, ignoring the voices in her head screaming for her to stop, trying to catch her, to protect her. She wasn't the one that needed protecting._

_She cleared the trees and stopped, shock pulling her up short. The Uruk-Hai poured over the hill. Merry and Pippin fought for their lives. And Boromir stood in front of them, making the orc fighters look like practice dummies. It was all so easy for him. Three went down before Mel even blinked. But six more took their place. She needed to get down there. She reached for her sword._

_Something wooden wrapped around her wrist. She gasped and tried to jerk away. But the branch held fast. Tendrils wrapped around her other arm. She twisted and pulled, but she couldn't get out. They had her legs and her middle now. She was suspended in the air, immobile._

"_No, no, NO!!!" She screamed, "Put me down! Please, put me down! Let me go! Save him! Save HIM!"_

_But the voices just repeated in her ear, "Save Calenhiril, save the Lady of the Trees, save the daughter of Yavanna, save her, save her, save her."_

"_Not me! No, not me!" She pulled and struggled with all her might. She looked up. Lurtz was on the hill, his bow was drawn, he snarled down at Boromir, helpless to stop him, "NOT ME!"_

Mel gasped and shot up. She was on her feet, her sword drawn before she realized she was still on the lake shore. The sun was just starting to peak over the cliff tops on the eastern shore. She took a few deep breaths and replaced her sword. She closed her eyes and made herself relive the dream as a dream, to see the unreality of it. It calmed her down.

Then she heard a snort. She opened her eyes and turned to Laurea. The horse pawed the ground and watched her patiently. Mel smiled. She had been a good horse. It would be hard to say good-bye. But she knew today was the day. And she didn't want the mare anywhere near those ugly creatures. She reached out and scratched her blaze.

"It's time, girl." She saddled her and made sure everything was snug. Then she leaned into the mare's ear and whispered, "Go home, Laurea."

The mare snorted and bumped Mel's chest. Then she turned and trotted into the woods. Mel only watched for a moment, making sure she was safely on her way. Then she shouldered her bag and started off along the water's edge heading toward the rushing sound of the waterfall. The sun had cleared the cliffs by now and was sparkling off the water of the lake. It would have been beautiful if Mel hadn't been so distracted. Today was the day. She knew it, even if she wasn't sure of the exact date. And she had no idea how long it would take her to get to the Falls of Rauros on foot. She was sure it wouldn't be a short trip. She was just hoping she would make it before…

She concentrated on the trees. She listened to the chatter and nothing sounded unusual. It was quiet and peaceful as always. But she hurried as fast as she could, trying to remember to keep a steady pace, even as the memory of her dream urged her on. She wouldn't do anybody any good if she showed up exhausted. But she couldn't remember when the Uruk-Hai attacked. All of her dreams had been in the afternoon, but what if they were just dreams, brought on by her overworked imagination and insatiable need for the dramatic? What if they came earlier? What if she was going to be too late? The thought made her pulse rush and she forced herself to slow down. She couldn't panic and run helter-skelter like a crazed person. She swallowed her fear and cleared her mind, listening to the trees, waiting for any sign they might give of the impending assault. And slowly the sun crept higher toward noon.

And just as the sun seemed to reach the top of the sky, silence fell on the forest. Mel froze. Something was wrong. The trees had gone still. She was a little more than halfway around the lake. The falls roared in her ears, magnified by the quiet in her mind. She turned slowly, watching for anything.

And then that soft, calm voice whispered in her mind's ear, "_Calenhiril."_

She started. The voice, the voice from her dream! She didn't hesitate. She ran along the shore.

"_Calenhiril."_

She didn't stop, but the voice followed her. She wouldn't be able to get away.

"_They are coming."_

And just like in her dream, the forest erupted into a cacophony of voices, all screeching to be heard above the others. Cries of warnings, of position and cries for her. Her feet pounded on the rocks as she ran, trying to ignore the sounds. But she couldn't. They were in her head and she would never be rid of them. She could feel despair closing in. She couldn't be stopped now.

And she wouldn't be. She felt something build in her. She skittered to a halt and faced the forest. She was chosen by Yavanna. She didn't know why, but she was chosen for something. That gave her power. And she fully intended to use it. She put out a hand and shouted, out loud and in her mind, "_**STOP!"**_

The trees went quiet again. And then the soft voice spoke again, tentative and awed, "_The voice of Yavanna…"_

"_I am here for a reason." _Mel continued_, "I have made a choice. And for good or ill, I will not be stopped."_ The words sounded strange coming from her, but they felt like the right thing to say, so she went on, "_I have come for only one thing."_

"_The man."_ The soft voice whispered, "_You have come for the man of Gondor. You have come to save his life."_

Mel tried to hide her surprise, "_Yes. Will you help me?"_

For a moment there was no answer. Mel heard nothing at all. Then a rustle, like a strong wind rushed through the forest and she braced herself for its impact. But no wind came. Mel watched in amazement as the limbs of the trees rattled and moved like a wave from tree to tree. Then it seemed to find its way back to her. The trees in front of her shook.

"_Come, Calenhiril! He is this way!"_

She never hesitated. She plunged into the trees following spoken directions and nudges of limbs, running as fast as she could. She couldn't be late. She couldn't miss this.

"_Left, Calenhiril, left!"_

"_Follow this path, Calenhiril!"_

"_No, no, right again, right!"_

"_Just keep going, Calenhiril, keep going! You're almost there!_

"_He is with the little one! Hurry, Calenhiril, hurry!"_

The little one. Frodo, he was with Frodo. Mel kept running, adrenaline pumping through her.

"_Where are the Uruk-Hai?"_ She asked.

She felt a deep tremor in the consciousness of the forest, "_The dark ones, the dark ones are behind you. They are faster than you are, Calenhiril. They are coming soon."_

Faster than she was. She should have known that. But there was nothing she could do. She could feel her lungs starting to burn. She had to slow down or she wouldn't be prepared.

"_He's here, Calenhiril! The man of Gondor! He's in the clearing! He has the little one! The Dark Ring, he's trying to get the Dark Ring!"_

Mel burst through the trees just as Boromir leaped and caught Frodo by the ankle, "Give it to me!" he growled.

Mel watched, frozen by horror, as Frodo tried to scramble away, "No!"

Boromir's crazed eyes raged, "Give me the Ring!"

Mel felt her resolve harden. This was not the man she knew. She wanted Boromir back.

"_Stay out of this."_ She ordered the trees, "_No matter what happens, stay out of it!"_

"No!" Frodo cried again as he struggled for the Ring.

And just as he managed to slip it on his finger, Mel kicked Boromir off of him as hard as she could. She was sure the only reason it worked was because he was blinded by his own greed and caught off guard. But he didn't stay that way. He rolled to his feet and his sword materialized in his hand. His eyes smoldered with an evil light, like a man possessed.

"Run, Frodo." Mel murmured as she drew her own sword, her eyes carefully locked on Boromir.

But nothing moved. "Run!" she yelled. Finally, dry leaves rustled and she heard the whisper of rushing footfalls. But her eyes never left Boromir's hard glare.

"You!" he spat, "Why have you come? Have you come to destroy us all, the little hope we have?"

He started to circle her and she followed. She was too busy concentrating on his movements to respond to his jab. The last time she had fought him she had won. But she was sure that wouldn't happen again. This time it wasn't just a game. She tried to catch her breath from the run, she couldn't let him see that she was winded. He would immediately take advantage of it.

But he seemed oblivious to her condition. He ranted on, "I see your mind now! You and all the others! The men and women of Gondor mean nothing to you! Nothing! We are just meaningless pawns in this damned war, this fairy tale that you've created! I mean nothing to you!"

His words cut her so deeply that she almost missed his attack. The only thing that saved her was his madness. It made him wild as he charged at her. She threw up her sword and blocked him, but he kept coming. Her sword didn't even faze him. She kept moving, trying to put him off balance, but he was fast, faster than she would have thought possible. And he was strong, so much stronger than her. Her arms were already starting to tire just trying to keep the blade of his sword from decapitating her. If there was a hole in his defenses she didn't have time to find it. She was too busy trying to stay alive. And all the time that crazy look in his eyes tore at her heart. The Ring was gone now. Frodo had run away. Why was the madness continuing?

Her sword grew heavy as she fought on, ducking and turning to keep up with his insane pace. But suddenly, she felt her legs being swept out from under her. She hit the ground hard and the breath got knocked out of her. Before she could roll to her feet, she felt a point of cold metal touch her throat.

"Why did you come?" He hissed. He didn't even sound winded. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to catch her breath. Then she felt a sob bubble out of her throat. Two tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt them make tracks through the grime on her skin.

"Please," she choked, "Please, I don't want you to die."

There was a pause. The tip of the sword trembled and Mel waited for it to cut through her skin, to feel the blood pour from her neck, for the pain to start. But nothing happened. Then the point dropped away. Mel took a shuddering breath and waited for it to plunge into her chest. But that didn't happen either.

"What?" Boromir's voice was suddenly soft. He sounded almost horrified. Mel slowly opened her eyes. His face was slack. His sword hung limply at his side. And his eyes. His eyes were clear again. And they did look horrified.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

Mel tried to make her throat work, "I… I don't…"

But two small voices interrupted her.

"Hey! Hey you!"

"Over here!"

Mel and Boromir both turned their heads toward the sounds.

"Hey! Over here!"

"This way!"

Mel strained her ears. She could hear clashing metal. The Uruk-Hai were here.

Boromir gripped his sword, "Merry, Pippin…" Then he shot off through the woods, following the voices.

"Boromir!" Mel yelled after him. She rolled to her feet, grabbed her sword and chased after him. She had to warn him! She had to help him!

"Boromir, wait!"

But either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. Either way, Mel couldn't waste breath trying to call out to him again. She needed it all just to try and keep up. She darted through the trees, keeping sight of his blue tunic as he rushed after the two hobbits. Then she heard him shout and the sounds of rushing footsteps. And suddenly she was flung into the middle of the oncoming Uruk-Hai. She didn't have time to think. She simply reacted, pulling her sword up and fighting her way through the mass of black bodies, stabbing and slicing through any that got in her way. There was no time to consider where she was, or which direction she was going. She could only focus on killing as many orcs as she could.

Then she bumped into someone. She turned and Boromir was at her back, fighting as desperately as she was.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, "You shouldn't be here!"

But his voice wasn't cruel. It was concerned. And even as she kept fighting for her life with no breath left in her body to answer him, her heart warmed. Boromir was back.

Back to back they fought. All tension and anger were forgotten in the frantic struggle. Boromir seemed to anticipate her every move, never leaving her side for a second, both of them guarding the little hobbits lobbing rocks at the oncoming horde with uncanny precision. Mel spun and stabbed another orc. And as he gurgled to the ground, the terrible leader of the Uruk-Hai stalked into view.

Mel's halting breath stopped in her throat and her heart beat so fast she thought it might explode out of her chest. Then the ugly creature looked down the hill, right into her eyes, and snarled. The sound froze the blood in her veins. Then he turned to the black mass that followed him and roared something in that strange Orcish language, pointing straight at her.

After that she had no time for thought. Her sword swung wildly as a group of orcs and monstrous Uruk-Hai descended on her. There were so many! Her arms screamed as she tried to keep fighting. She was so tired, but she couldn't stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw trees start to tremble and branches to grow. There was a screaming mess in her head as the trees tried to stop what was happening. But they couldn't grow fast enough.

And suddenly, she was separated from Boromir. She had no time to look for him. She barely had time to register his absence. How could there be so many? She swung and fought with everything in her, but that was quickly running out. She heard Boromir call her name and she looked up, trying to find him. She had to save him. She had to!

Then something cracked her on the back of the head. The light of the afternoon sun seemed to explode in the sky. She felt herself falling. She heard a man yelling. Boromir… The orcs cackled and snarled.

Boromir…

And as the blinding light faded and Mel tumbled into darkness, two words repeated over and over in her head.

_I failed, I failed, I failed…_

A/N: And so ends Part One. Please, do not hate me and PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE OF PART TWO!!! Just trust me, you're going to like it. The name will be Changing History: Consequences. And I'm changing the name of this one to Changing History: Choices in case you have it favorited and it disappears. Thank you very much for all the support over the years and I hope I can continue to entertain you for many years to come! :)


End file.
